


Bonded to you

by twdeadfanfic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, dad daryl, dad daryl dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdeadfanfic/pseuds/twdeadfanfic
Summary: Daryl and reader had a something while they both stayed at the Sanctuary after the Saviours were defeated, a secret sort of relationship, that reader wanted to make something more. However, after Rick blows the bridge, Daryl leaves her without a word, unaware of her being pregnant with his child and it’s not after almost two years that Daryl finds out he has a child…and his anger at reader for not having told him before, rivals with reader’s anger at having being tossed aside as nothing by him those to years ago.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon & reader, Daryl Dixon/Reader, Daryl Dixon/You
Comments: 92
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new long series! There will be cute fluffy dad Daryl moments and a complecated, angsty relationship with reader...could they fix it?

The warmth of a body next to yours as you woke up was not surprising anymore, but the fact that the warmth came from Daryl always was. You still couldn’t believe that he’d sleep next you night in night out, that you both were…well, you didn’t know what you might be, but still, you appreciated this level of intimacy.

You felt Daryl stir as he woke up, and you tightened your hold on him. He was sleeping curled up, the same way he slept almost every night, and your arm was around him. He turned onto his back, blinking his eyes open and looking at you, grunting quietly something you didn’t understand.

“Morning,” you greeted, smiling. Daryl just nodded, sitting up on the bed and reaching out for his boots. “You’ll be careful today, right?” You asked while he put on his boots, stroking the hair at the back of his head. He was leaving for a run, a big and important one, with lots of other people, to a museum in Atlanta. You knew how skillful he was, but still, you worried nonetheless.

Daryl nodded again, looking at you over his shoulder. “Yeah,” he said, voice still raspy. He made to get up, but then he turned to look at you again, leaning to give your cheek a quick, soft peck, before he got up and walked out of your room.

You let out a sigh, covering your eyes with your arm. What were Daryl and you, you wondered…certainly not what you really wanted you both to be…but more than you had dared to hope for, even if you hadn’t been able to stop your daydreams.

You had been living in Alexandria when he arrived, and soon you had found yourself crushing on that quiet, dark, mysterious…and well, really handsome guy. You had overcome your shyness to try to get to know him, half hoping that maybe once you knew him better, it’d break your crush, but oh boy…hadn’t it been the opposite.

It had been difficult and more than once your advances hadn’t seemed too welcomed, but over time, Daryl and you had become friends, and you had won his trust. You had made sure to keep quiet about your crush, though, not wanting to lose his hard-earned trust, sure he wouldn’t return your feelings. At least, until Rick had sent him to the Sanctuary, that horrible place where he had been tortured, and you had known you needed to go with him.

Daryl’s mood hadn’t been the best in there…it still wasn’t, but it was better. He used to snap at everyone, he was always angry, but you also knew he was traumatized, you knew what he had gone through in there, and you hated how you couldn’t do anything to help.

He had snapped at you, once, when you had complained about being scared of the way some saviors looked at you, yelling at you that then maybe you should go back home and, asking why you had gone there in the first place, and to just take your stuff and leave. Now you knew he had been worried, but back then, you had been broken-hearted at his outburst, and trying not to cry you had babbled to him how you were there because you worried for him, because you didn’t want him to be alone in the place where he’d been tortured, and because you’d miss him if he was away.

Daryl had seemed taken aback and you had felt so embarrassed and awkward that you had run away and hid in your room. Later, though, he had gone to your room and had actually apologized for snapping and had even thanked you for being there for him. And you…well, having him talk softly to you, thanking you, looking at you with kindness…you couldn’t help yourself from maybe ruining the situation and confessing that you also were there because you liked him.

It didn’t seem you hadn’t ruined anything, though, Daryl didn’t snap, didn’t seem angry or awkward, even though he was silent, looking down. Anxiously, you had waited for him to say anything, but he didn’t, instead, he walked to you and sat down next to you on the bed, still silent.

You hadn’t known what to say, still nervous, but then Daryl had looked at you and leaned in. You had thought he was going to kiss you, but he hadn’t, instead he had rested his forehead on yours, and it was so sweet, all your nerves had melted away while butterflies danced in your belly…and then, when you had dared to kiss his lips softly and he had kissed back, your heart had gone crazy…

And there you were now…still unsure about what Daryl and you were.

You knew he cared about you, in his own way, he made sure you were alright, and he treated you with care and kindness…but something else, something more? You weren’t sure.

Daryl liked to be with you, and he looked for comfort in you, in that horrible place, you knew it. He looked for you, waited for you two to be alone so you’d kiss him and hug him, and talk to him, listen to him. He joined you in your bed most times, snuggling to you or curling up with you holding him. But you weren’t certain he loved you in the way you loved him, and he didn’t seem interested in having an actual relationship, or that’s how it seemed most of the time. You didn’t even know. Even in the very couple of times that you two had had sex, he’d still seemed to look more from comfort than anything else.

Not that you didn’t enjoy to hold him, comfort him, and take care of him, and in return, having him do the same for you. But you were in love with him, and you couldn’t help but wish to have more. If only you knew what Daryl wanted too, what were his feelings, what he thought of all these…you knew you both needed to talk about it, but you didn’t look forward to it, afraid of how it could go, and of it maybe meaning you’d lose whatever you had with Daryl, and it seemed he didn’t look forward to it either.

You let out a sigh. There was no time to wonder about all that now, there was always shit to do at the Sanctuary, and with Daryl out, you wanted to do as many tasks as possible, take work off his already too heavy shoulders before he came back.

*

It was late in the day when Daryl came back, but not only him, also Rick, Michonne, Carol, the King, and some others…and looking at their faces and at how Daryl snapped at everyone, something bad must have happened. While Rick was giving one of those speeches of him, you quietly slipped close to Daryl, placing a hand on his arm and startling him until he realized it was you.

“What’s wrong?” You whispered.

“We lost a kid, from Hilltop,” Daryl rasped back, and you knew he was sad and upset, you could notice it, even if he was trying to contain it. You wanted to hug him, to kiss him, to comfort him, but you two didn’t show that kind of physical affection in front of people, and you still weren’t sure if Daryl didn’t want people to know that you two had…whatever you two had.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, squeezing his arm, your fingers lingering on his skin for a little longer than necessary, and he didn’t say anything else.

You were glad to see your old friends, you barely got to see them anymore now, but everything was tense and awkward after everything that had happened and at the Sanctuary situation, and so soon after dinner, you excused yourself and went to bed.

You waited for Daryl, he usually joined you, and you thought he needed some comfort after what had happened today, but you waited and waited and he didn’t, even when everything went silent around you. Any other night, you might have let him be, but you didn’t want him to be alone when you knew he was upset after a death like that and so you got up, and went looking for him.

As you had done some other times, you found him tinkering with a bike in the garage, doing you didn’t know what. He looked at you when the door opened, relaxing when he saw it was you, focusing back on the bike. You walked behind him and reached up to place your hands on his shoulders, rubbing.

“Are you okay?”

“You ask me that when we just lost a kid,” Daryl snapped and you muttered a sorry, but he looked at you, seeming to regret it, and he leaned to kiss you cheek. You slide your hands from his shoulders down his back, wrapping your arms around his middle, hugging him.

“Come to bed with me,” you whispered. “Please?” Daryl seemed hesitant, but finally he nodded and you held his hand, walking him to your bedroom.

Once there, you pushed him to lie down on the bed and you sat down straddling his hips. You looked at his face illuminated by the candlelight, running your fingers over his cheek, thinking once again how unfair it was that he always looked so handsome. Daryl nuzzled into your touch and you couldn’t help your smile.

“Maggie, she can’t be having-” he began, but you shushed him pressing a finger to his lips.

“No, stop.” You thought Daryl would snap, but he didn’t, not even when you removed your finger from his lips, and you traced his face with it softly. “Don’t think about that now. Just for a few hours. You need to sleep.” He slept too little, and you worried.

Daryl just hummed, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again, and you had the feeling his mind wasn’t going to shut down easily that night. You brought your hands to his chest and hesitantly, you toyed with the buttons of his shirt, waiting for Daryl’s reaction. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t push you or stopped you when you began opening the buttons.

You ran your hands over the skin of his belly, up to his chest, looking at him, still unsure about him being on board with this. You leaned over him, kissing his lips softly before whispering into his ear, “Is this okay?” Instead of answering, Daryl sat up with you still on his lap, wrapping his arms around you.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, letting out a content sigh when Daryl nuzzled into your neck, holding you tight. You thought you would never get used to it, to how tight he held you, the way he liked to snuggle, to be held, things you hadn’t really expected from him, not until you knew him alone like that.

You pushed his shirt off him, brushing one of your hands up his back, stroking warm skin and old scars, humming when he began placing soft kisses across your neck, his hand running under your own shirt…

*

Later that night, you were snuggled to Daryl’s chest, and you had almost fallen asleep when you heard him speak. “I told Rick I want to leave.”

It was no surprise, you knew how much Daryl hated it in here, what was surprising was why he had said yes to come here in the first place, but you knew he was always trying to help. “And what did he say?”

“Doesn’t want me to, said he ain’t got no one else to spare and sent here, or else wants me to help in Alexandria,” Daryl scoffed…yeah, you knew well why neither him nor Maggie would step in Alexandria.

“He can’t force you to stay here,” you said, looking up from Daryl’s chest. Rick might lead Alexandria, but he couldn’t force Daryl to do something he didn’t want, or you, or anyone else. “If you want to leave, then you should.”

“Yeah? Who’s gonna keep this shit place going then? Ain’t like Rostia and Eugine are here ‘cause they like it either, I go, bet they go too…”

“It’s Rick’s who wants to help this place, hence is problem. Not yours,” you said, and Daryl just hummed. You knew he wouldn’t do something that could damage his friends, though, and so you knew he’d stay, no matter what, and who knew what could happen if you left the saviors on his own again.

“Place’s gonna fall down sooner or later anyway, no matter shit what I do…” He murmured and you took his hand, kissing his knuckles before placing his arm around you and snuggling onto his chest again, caressing his skin gently, you didn’t know what else you could say that could help him, so you hope you could at least bring him some comfort.

Soon, though, you felt Daryl growing restless under you, and then he was carefully shifting you to lie on the pillow. You groaned, opening your sleepy eyes and reaching for him. “Where you going?”

“Smoke,” he rasped. “Sleep.”

You hummed, hugging the pillow to you and letting out a sigh before falling asleep…you didn’t feel like you were making a good job helping Daryl ease his worries that night…

*

You woke when you felt Daryl getting into the bed again. You couldn’t be sure, but you thought you had slept for a long while, and the candles were already off, though for some reason Daryl was lighting them again to illuminate the room. “Took you long enough…” you murmured sleepily, curling up with your back to Daryl so the light of the candles wouldn’t bother you, to try and fall asleep again, but it seemed Daryl had other plans.

“Y/N,” he called quietly, running his fingers through your hair before pulling at you gently to make you roll and look at him. “Hey.”

“What?” You frowned, confused, as you blinked your eyes open.

“I was with Carol, she heard me speaking with Rick. Said she’s gonna stay here, take over the place for me, won’t let me say not.”

“Yeah?” You were sure that Rick would trust Carol to keep the Sanctuary in line. “That’s good.” You reached out to caress Daryl’s cheek, you knew how unhappy he was there, how much he wanted to leave.

“Hhmm hmm.” He nodded. “I’ll leave tomorrow to Hilltop.”

So he’d leave tomorrow…and you? You had gone to the Sanctuary only because of Daryl, you had no business in there, neither you cared for the place. You wanted to be wherever he was, with him. But what did Daryl want? He wasn’t saying anything…

Insecurity crept on you, as so often it did, you couldn’t help it. Yes, you knew you two weren’t a couple, that you two weren’t really together, but still…you slept next to each other, held each other, almost every night. You were there for him when he needed it, and he’d been there for you. Did that mean nothing? He would just leave you there without a second thought? You wanted to know what he thought about the whole thing.

“What do you want me to do?” You asked.

“Whatever you want.” Daryl shrugged without looking at you, doing nothing to ease your insecurities.

“But what you want me to do.” You insisted, more nervous than what you’d realized.

“You gotta do whatever you want.” He was still not looking at you, and it was rubbing you the wrong way.

“Daryl, I’m asking, answer me, what do you want me to do?” You shifted to sit in front of him, trying to get him to look at you, and he did glare at you.

“You want me ordering you around now like I’m your boss?” He scoffed, and insecure or not, you were starting to feel agitated.

“No, Daryl, I’m not saying that, I’m asking you, what do you want me to do!” You snapped.

“And I’m telling you, you do whatever the hell you want!” Daryl snapped back, getting on your nerves.

“Whatever the hell I want, okay, okay, sure…” You kicked the sheet off you, frustrated, and got up, trying to stop all those feelings, all those voices in your head that were making you feel awful, telling you that Daryl didn’t give a shit about what you might do, about not seeing you again. “Could go to Oceanside and sunbathe on the beach, why the hell not…what do I want? I want not to be in this shit place!”

“Then what are you doing here?” Daryl snapped again and you scoffed, shaking your head in disbelieve as you felt just angrier, your heart filling with sorrow.

“You know what I’m doing here.”

“I never asked you to come!”

“Oh, I know, I do know…” You nodded, turning away from him as you suddenly felt like crying. “You didn’t care what I did, I understand. I was no one.” You had been a friend, sure, but he had better friends. You had just been another Alexandrian. “But I thought things were different now. That you and I…” You shook your head without finishing your sentence. You had been so stupid, thinking Daryl might feel something for you, something else, something more… “But you don’t care, you’d leave and you wouldn’t care about what I do or if we don’t see each other again.”

“You know it ain’t like that…” Daryl murmured but you just scoffed, rubbing your eyes.

“You won’t give a shit what I do.” That was all you knew, all you felt, at that moment.

Daryl didn’t say anything, and you tried to get a hold of you, take control of your emotions. You were about to just leave the room when you heard Daryl letting out a long sigh and getting up from the bed, but you couldn’t look at him. Then you felt his arms around you, pulling you to him until his chest was against you back, his chin on your shoulder. “You know I’m thankful you came with me,” he murmured. “You know I give a shit,” he pressed a soft, hesitant kiss to your shoulder and you wondered if you knew. You guessed you did, but sometimes it was hard.

You turned on his arms to look at him. “Would you care if you leave and I stay here, or if I go to Alexandria or somewhere else where you aren’t?” You asked, voice small and tight. “Would you even miss me?” You forced yourself to ask, even if it made you feel embarrassed, shy, and stupid.

“’course I’d miss you,” Daryl whispered.

“Really? Don’t say it just because…” You couldn’t help but feel insecure, feel as if he might be saying it just so you would stop making a scene, but Daryl nodded, looking at you, eyes sincere. “Okay…” you whispered, giving him a small, sad smile, insecure still.

“But you don’t gotta do shit just because of me. You didn’t have to come to this shit place just ‘cause of me. Don’t have to go anywhere just ‘cause me,” he said, still sounding sincere, and you shook your head, smiling sadly again.

“I know. But I want to…’cause…” Because you loved him, but you weren’t going to say that. “’Cause I like to be with you…and because I care for you…” You shrugged, biting your lip.

“You know I care for you too…” Daryl murmured, taking you by surprise when he leaned to hold his forehead on yours, you couldn’t help but melt whenever he did that, no matter what. “I like to be with you too…” he whispered.

Daryl had said that he’d miss you…that he cared for you, liked to be with you. It was more than you had gotten from him in your time together, even if he showed you that he cared in his way, showed you that he might enjoy your time together, it wasn’t the same reassurance as hearing it. You were sure you’d never stop feeling insecure, you knew you’d never stop feeling that twinge in your heart at his feelings not being the same as yours, you knew that you’d never stop wondering when might be the day he’d decide to move on from you. But you would take whatever he wanted to give you. You would enjoy whatever you had, while it lasted.

You cupped his cheeks to lift his head and look at him. “I want to go to Hilltop with you,” you said quietly and Daryl nodded, the corner of his mouth tugging into a smile. “Because I don’t want to be here. But also because I want to still be where you are…wherever that is.”

You felt shy again, embarrassed and a bit like an idiot too, saying something like that, and before Daryl could say anything, you kissed him, afraid of what he might say. He pulled you even closer as he kissed you back in that way he did sometimes that always managed to make you forget all your insecurities, worries, and fears for a while.

Eventually, you pulled back, taking his hand to guide you both back to bed. “Didn’t mean to make you upset,” Daryl murmured as he leaned over you on the bed, running his hand through your hair, looking at you in that soft way, as if he always knew what to do to make you melt, even if you knew he didn’t realize it.

“I know…I’m sorry…I just…” You shrugged, helplessly. You didn’t know how to explain it to him.

“No, I’m sorry,” he apologized too. “I didn’t mean to…to make you feel that way…just…” He seemed helpless too and you placed your finger over his lips. You wanted you both to stop apologizing. You didn’t want to think about it anymore, afraid that all your insecurities would creep right back in…and when Daryl looked at you in that way he did, you just couldn’t stop yourself from believing him when he said he cared, when he said he liked to be with you…you couldn’t help but love him like you did, even if it hurt too.

You removed your finger from his lips, instead running it across his cheek. “I know how you can make it up to me…” You murmured, pulling him closer again to kiss his lips, glad when you felt him smiling as he kissed you back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, we got a glimpse into Daryl’s and reader’s relationship dynamic, and they decided it was time to leave the Sanctuary, now that Carol offered to take over…

“He’s adorable!” You grinned like a fool as you held baby Hershel, staying at the Sanctuary you hadn’t been able to visit him.

“He is, and he knows it!” Maggie smiled softly, looking even more tired with that black eye and bruises. She had told you all what had happened with that asshole of Gregory…you knew you should have kicked him out long ago. Maggie said she was going to deal with it, though.

You looked at Daryl, you knew he was worried and angry about what had happened, but he was smiling softly looking at Hershel. “Wanna hold him?” You asked and as you passed him the baby

“Hey there,” he said, but his smile was sad, and you knew he was thinking about Glenn. He’d told you about it a few times before. Looking at him and baby Hershel, you still didn’t know what surprised you more, how much he seemed to like kids, or how good he was with them, and kids liked him too, Hershel was already giggling.

Those warm and fuzzy feelings that you had watching Hershel and Daryl, and playing with the baby, left you once it was dark and time to deal with Gregory. Maggie wasn’t making just threats this time, she was going to hang him. Rick and Michonne were against it, you knew, you guessed they’d have locked him as they did with Negan. Honestly, you were leaning more towards Maggie’s side, but you didn’t like that Daryl was the one carrying on the execution, not Maggie or anyone from the Hilltop.

Maggie had asked him, and he’d said yes, like he’d said yes to going to the Sanctuary, as if Daryl never said no to his family. You knew he agreed with Maggie and wanted to protect her and Hershel, that he hated Gregory and what he had done and thought that something had to be done, that he’d kill for his family, he’d done it, but you weren’t sure if he was on board with executing someone himself like that. You hadn’t known how to ask and you hadn’t had the chance.

You wondered if it was something twisted or broken in you, when you heard Gregory begging but didn’t feel any sort of pity, neither you felt anything when he hung to his death. Still, you didn’t want to be there longer than necessary, and after a couple of words to Maggie, you retreated to the trailer that you had been lent for the night.

Maggie had offered you a room in the house but you had asked her to stay in a trailer, if she didn’t mind and if there was any free that they didn’t mind to spare. Maggie had thankfully not questioned you, and you had gotten a tiny trailer. You hoped that it’d be easier for Daryl to join you that way without it being too evident, if he wanted to…which you hoped he did. He hadn’t wanted a room inside the house either, and you had no idea of where he might want to stay.

You waited for a long while, you knew that Daryl would be helping Maggie to deal with the body and anything else she might need, before calling it a night. You were starting to feel worried thinking that he wouldn’t come, when there was a knock on the door. You rushed to open, finding Daryl there. “Hey,” you greeted quietly and he nodded at you, walking in, seeming tired. You locked the door and turned around to find him flopping down to sit on to the small bed.

“You okay?” You asked, reaching out to brush your knuckles over his face, and Daryl hummed, nodding. “Sure?” You arched your eyebrows at him, and Daryl seemed to understand what you meant and what you were asking.

“It had to be done,” he said.

“Doesn’t mean it had to be done by you,” you said softly.

“He had it coming,” Daryl shrugged and you didn’t know what else to say. He placed his hand on top of yours on his cheek for a second, looking at you with that soft smile he sometimes gave you and that always gave you the butterflies.

Daryl let go of your hand to wrap his arms around you, pulling you closer to him and letting out a tired sigh as he buried his face on your shirt, and you smiled when he nuzzled your stomach. You wrapped an arm around him, holding him, while your other hand caressed his hair.

“Thank you. For coming with me.” Daryl murmured, his face still hidden in your shirt, and you felt as if you might melt or be overcome by emotion at his words.

“Yeah well, it’s not like anyone might want to stay at the Sanctuary if they don’t have to.” You teased to try and cover how emotional you were feeling.

“Could have gone somewhere else. Back to Alexandria. To sunbathe at the beach at Oceanside.”

“I’ve always been more of a mountain girl than a beach one myself. There’s no mountains here but…there’s that cool looking mansion and cute horses.” You joked and Daryl chuckled, finally looking at you again.

“I wanted you to come with me,” he murmured. “But don’t want you doing shit you don’t wanna, just ‘cause me, ain’t fair.” You smiled sadly, reaching out to stroke his cheek. If only he understood how you felt, how you couldn’t take the idea of being away from him, or him being lonely and sad, how you’d miss him…how you wanted to do shit for him, because you cared…if only you knew how to put all that into words for him…if only you knew he’d share your feelings…

Daryl nuzzled your shirt again and then he pulled away from you, kicking his boots off and leaning back on the bed, tugging at your hand, and so you moved the lie next to him, wrapping an arm around him and letting out a content sigh when he curled up to you, resting his head on your chest.

“Rick ain’t happy…”

“He can’t tell Maggie what to do, not here…he can lead Alexandria however he wants, but this is Maggie’s community.” You said, playing with Daryl’s hair, it always helped you to relax.

Daryl hummed at your words. “Rick talked with Eugine through walkie, reckons that next week we could start building that bridge he was talking about.”

“So that means we have a whole week of vacation at Hilltop?” You half-joked and Daryl chuckled.

“We gotta help Maggie with shit here.”

“Still sounds like holidays…” You kissed the top of Daryl’s head and closed your eyes to try and sleep.

*

You all had been working on the bridge for little more than a month and honestly, you were surprised by how good it was looking. Only one person there had experience in construction before, another one had experience working with wood, and the closest thing to an engineer was Eugine, but the bridge was looking…well, like a bridge, kind of professional even. You were surprised and proud.

It was hard work, though, each passing day you felt more and more exhausted. Sleeping on the floor of your tent was uncomfortable after being spoiled on a bed for so long, and yet you fell asleep almost instantly every night, sometimes you didn’t even wake up when Daryl sneaked in with you, which he did more often than not.

Today, you were feeling particularly tired…not tired, not exactly, just…unwell. Maybe you were working too much, maybe you shouldn’t work for too long under the beating sun. You hoped you weren’t getting sick, but you were starting to feel dizzy.

“Laura?” You called for the ex-savior, who was working near you.

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m going to rest on the shadow for a bit, I think I’m getting a headache for the sun.”

Laura looked at you and frowned. “Actually, you’re not looking that good…you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I-” You couldn’t finish your sentence as you felt a wave of nausea. You tried to hold it down and got up, rushing off the bridge and to some trees, and throwing up.

“Told you, you aren’t looking good,” Laura said, following you. “You should go rest in your tent.”

“There’s work to do…” You reached to take the bottle of water that Laura offered you, taking along sip.

“You’ve been working a lot, just rest today before you become really sick.”

“Okay…”

*

You ended up dozing off for a bit in your tent and when you woke up you felt better. Maybe you had actually been working too hard and you needed some rest, or maybe it had been the sun. You were about to get up and go back to work when Daryl walked into your tent.

“Laura told me you’re sick?” He asked, kneeling in front of you, frowning as he examined you, and you wondered, not for the same time, if Laura knew that something was going on between you two.

“I’m not sick, I think I just spent too much time under the sun.” You shrugged, it wasn’t a big deal. Daryl just hummed, reaching out to hold his palm to your forehead. “Daryl, I’m okay,” you assured him, though you couldn’t help your smile, seeing that he worried about you being unwell…you knew that he would, in theory, but really seeing it felt good.

“Did Enid check you?”

“No, there’s no need, I told you, I’m fine. Just a bit too much sun.”

Daryl was still frowning, but finally he nodded. “Alright…”

*

You felt good for the rest of your day, right after dinner. You usually devoured your food after a hard day of working, but that day your dinner seemed to upset your stomach before you even dug in it. Fighting a wave of nausea, you decided not to try your luck, and left your dinner untouched, passing it to somebody else, and resigned to go to sleep on an empty stomach.

It was late at night, and you had already dozed off, when Daryl joined you, but you woke up when you felt him. “Hey…” you greeted groggily.

“Hey,” he reached out to stroke your hair and you closed your eyes. “You still feeling sick?”

“Told you I wasn’t feeling sick…” You murmured.

“You didn’t have dinner, I saw you.”

Oh… “I wasn’t hungry.” You hated to lie to him, but you didn’t want him to worry too much. Your stomach, though, decided to betray you, gurgling and growling now that you were awake.

“Yeah?”

“I just didn’t feel like eating…” You didn’t know how to explain it.

Daryl let out a sigh. “I’m gonna get you something to eat.” He was back soon with a bowl of warm stew, and even though you were starving, you felt nauseous too as he gave it to you. Still, you were hungry and Daryl was looking at you with worry, and so you made yourself eat the stew, fighting the nausea and trying not to show it.

After your late dinner, you went back to sleep hoping to feel better in the morning, You weren’t lucky, though, as a wave of nausea woke you early in the morning, even before Daryl left.

“What…” he murmured, waking up confused as you pushed him away in your rush to get up and get out of the tent to throw up outside. As soon as he realized what was going on, though, he got up too, rushing behind you, rubbing your shoulders until you thought you were feeling better. “You gotta see Enid,” he said, and this time you nodded, giving up.

*

Enid didn’t know what was wrong with you, though, and she looked so stressed and overwhelmed now that Siddiq had left her on her own, her nose always in a medicine book, that you took pity of her. She thought you might be right and you might be feeling unwell due to the heat and the sun, but she also was afraid of you having caught a bug or something, and she asked you to go visit Siddiq in Alexandria…you didn’t look forwards to it, at all, but as you tried to work that morning, you kept feeling unwell.

You approached the area where Daryl was working but you stayed away, watching him talking with Aaron as they worked, until Daryl spotted you and made his way to you.

“What did Enid say?”

“She’s not sure, she says I should go to Alexandria and have Siddiq check me…”

“Alexandria?” Daryl frowned and you knew where his mind had gone, same place, same person, than yours. “Can’t be Hilltop?”

“No, he’s staying at Alexandria…”

Daryl chewed on his lip but nodded. “Okay, you gotta go.”

“I know…” You had felt nauseous trying to eat again. “But I don’t want to…” Daryl reached out as if he went to touch you, but there were people around, and he lowered his hand, though his eyes seemed torn. “I guess I’ll leave this afternoon, there’s a cart going to Alexandria to get more food I think…”

“I’d give you a ride but…”

“Yeah, there’s work to do, I know…” You shrugged. “Anyway…I’ll be in my tent picking up my things…” You hoped Daryl got it, and you turned around, walking back to the camp.

He did, joining you in your tent right when you thought you were leaving without saying goodbye, though looking at him you felt even less like leaving, and it was a bit embarrassing but you felt like crying.

“I’ll radio Michonne to ask what Siddiq said later,” he told you and you nodded, grateful once more for having walkies to talk from community to community now.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, I’ll be back in a couple of days.” You tried to believe your words, smiling.

“Just take care and do whatever Siddiq tells you.” Daryl was still seeming worried, and if being sick meant that he got to show you that he cared, that he was like this with you, maybe you didn’t mind being sick.

You nodded and leaned to kiss him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders when Daryl kissed you back, pulling him closer, as close to you as you could. You usually didn’t kiss him like this, always afraid of being too much, of overwhelming him, of him pushing you away from him finally one day, but he didn’t seem to mind, as he held you just as close, kissing you…yeah, maybe you didn’t mind being sick that much.

*

You felt like an absolute moron. Like a complete idiot.

You had just told your symptoms to Siddiq when, without needing to check you any further, he had suggested one of the reasons why you might be feeling like that…and oh well, that hadn’t been on your radar at all.

But yes, now that you thought about it, you hadn’t had your period that month, right? What about last month? You didn’t remember…You had never been good at tracking it, or caring about it, but seriously? How many times had Daryl and you had sex in all your months at the Sancuary? Sure you didn’t need all the fingers in one hand to count them.

But…it could be. You could be pregnant. Holy shit you could be pregnant. You felt like throwing up and like fainting again, though you were sure that now it wasn’t due to any sickness you might have gotten or due to your potential pregnancy but to the fact that you could actually be pregnant…had you ever planned on having a baby? Like…in the apocalypse? Without even being in an actual relationship? This was surreal.

Clutching the pregnancy test that Siddiq had given you, you made your way to the bathroom. You couldn’t believe that there were pregnancy tests still around, but the doc seemed to have some in his cabinet. Maybe you weren’t the first one to get knocked by surprise.

Some minutes later, and there was your answer. You were pregnant. Yes, you were definitely going to faint on the bathroom floor. This couldn’t be real. What were you going to do now?

Shit…you had to tell Daryl…how was he going to react? He was going to freak out for real…This couldn’t be happening. These last days you had been wondering about his feelings, about maybe trying to have a conversation with him about your relationship, if he wanted you both to keep going with whatever you had, or if maybe he’d want something more…serious? Official? You weren’t sure he might want something like that…and now you were supposed to tell him that you were pregnant? Damn, this couldn’t be real…

You walked out of the bathroom feeling brainless and lifeless like a walker. “You were right,” you muttered to Siddiq, heading outside the infirmary, but you didn’t go far, sitting down on the stairs at the outside and burying your face in your hands. What were you going to do…how you were going to tell this to Daryl…

Would he be upset about it? You knew him enough to know that he’d step in, he’d help you with the baby, you knew you wouldn’t be alone in this, but still…You didn’t want Daryl to be with you only because a baby, you didn’t want to wake up each day thinking that he felt forced to be in a relationship with you just because you had his baby, without actually wanting it…

Maybe you were overthinking it, though. Yes, he would step in, Daryl would do anything for his kid, you knew, but that didn’t mean he had to marry you or something, you both could just co-parent. It might mean that you’d end whatever relationship you had that involved something more romantic than a good friendship…or, maybe, maybe…he’d actually share your feelings, he’d actually want to be with you the way you wanted to be with him, maybe you could raise this baby as a family…maybe…maybe not get your hopes high. He had never hinted at anything like that.

You really needed to stop overthinking this and go speak to Daryl, even if your stomach knotted with nerves at it.

You got up and you were about to go see if someone was going to the bridge camp so you could join them, when you saw Michonne, Maggie and a couple of other people rushing down the street…what? You didn’t even know that Maggie was there.

“Hey what’s going on?!”

“We have to go back to camp!” Maggie yelled at you without stopping. “We got word some saviors attacked it and the herds are going too!”

“What?!” Your people were there, Daryl was there. This day couldn’t be real. “Wait, wait for me!” Before you could run to them, a hand on your arm held you back, and you turned to find Siddiq holding you back. “What the hell?!” You spat.

“You shouldn’t go, you’re not feeling well.”

“Yeah, we both know I’m not sick, don’t we?” You hissed and you struggled when you looked back and saw that the others were already riding through the door on the horses without you, but Siddiq didn’t let you go. Maybe you were actually going to have to punch the man.

“You really want to risk it? What if you feel dizzy fighting saviors and walkers? And you really want to risk…that?” Siddiq nodded to your belly and you stopped struggling, though you still weren’t sure about punching him and going to get a horse yourself.

Maggie had fought the war against the Saviours while pregnant, sure you could fight a few of them pregnant too. But then again, Maggie wasn’t throwing up and feeling dizzy more often than not. What if Siddiq was right, what if you felt dizzy fighting either saviors or walkers? What if you passed out? You’d die, and maybe you’d even get people killed trying to help you, and you’d get this baby killed as well. No…no you couldn’t do that.

You hated it, though, not doing anything. But you had to trust that your people could deal with the problems. They’ve always done. Daryl was a fighter and a survivor, he’d be okay…he had to…

“Okay…” You murmured, swallowing hard and trying not to cry. Siddiq squeezed your arm gently before letting go of it, and when you sat down on the stairs again, defeated, he sat down next to you.

“They’ll be okay, they’ll fix whatever problem is it and they’ll be back soon…” He said, and you said nothing. Things were going bad already when you left, with Saviors disappearing, it’d seem like they weren’t going to keep working…now they might be rebelling or something…you hoped Siddiq was right and your people fix it soon…

“All this throwing up and fainting…you think there’s something wrong with…” You waved a hand above your belly.

“No, no I don’t think so, I think it’s like that during the first months for some, not for all women though,” Siddiq explained.

“Lucky me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted some fluff before everything explodes.
> 
> Thank you all so so much for the support on the first chapter of this, all your comments and kudos made me so happy, it really means the world and I’m so happy to talk to you all. I hope you’ll still enjoying this fic and will keep reading, because there are so many scenes and moments in this that I can’t wait for you all to read! Thank you all so so much for the support! It really keeps me going when I feel like giving up or like hating in my writing or I get stuck.
> 
> As always, excuse my english, is not my first language.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, reader was in Alexandria and found out that she was pregnant of Daryl at the same time that they were told that walkers and saviors were attacking the bridge camp, and so now she’s anxiously waiting for everyone to come back, for everyone to be safe, and wondering how she’s going to tell Daryl that she’s pregnant…

You had to wait for a long, long while, until everyone finally came back to Alexandria, and the expression on their faces made the blood in your veins freeze. Something…something bad must have happened. No one of them seemed badly hurt, though, but you couldn’t see Michonne, neither Rick, nor Daryl…what was going on…

Feeling your stomach knot with nerves, you rushed to them and so did Siddiq. “What happened?” Nobody seemed in the mood to talk, and some just ignored you, but a woman took pity on you.

“Rick…Rick saved us. The herds were coming and he…he stopped them at the bridge, blew it up.”

“What?” You didn’t understand…what was she trying to say. “The bridge? I don’t…where is he? Michonne?”

“She’s looking for his body.”

“His body? But…I don’t…I…” What did she meant…had Rick…but…but it didn’t make sense…how… “Rick…Rick is gone?” The woman didn’t say anything, reaching to squeeze your arm with tears in her eyes before turning to walk away. “Wait, wait,” you called after her. “Did you…did you see Daryl?”

The woman nodded. “Looking for the body too.” With that, he walked away.

Rick….Rick was gone…how could he be gone? It didn’t make sense…but Michonne and Daryl were looking for a body…Rick’s body… so he had to be gone…but…You turned to look at Siddiq. He seemed in shock too, and he was crying. “I don’t understand…” You murmured and Siddiq didn’t say anything, seeming to feel just like you, but he reached out for you when you made to go the stable.

“Where’re you going?”

“Daryl I need…I want to talk to him,” you explained, still dumbfounded, but Daryl was out there and god, he must be brokenhearted. Rick was like his brother you knew…and Michonne? You couldn’t even think about it. You felt lightheaded but you thought the pregnancy had nothing to do with it now.

“Y/N, you don’t even know where he and Michonne are,” Siddiq said and dammit but he was right. “Wait for them to come back. Let them do their thing.” You still wanted to go to Daryl, but Siddiq was right, and so you just nodded. “Do you want to stay this night at the infirmary?”

You felt…you didn’t feel okay, but you weren’t sick. You didn’t feel like being around people, either. “The house I used to live before I went to the Sanctuary, it’s someone else living there now?”

“No, it’s still as you left it.”

“Okay…then I think I want to go back to stay there.”

“Sure, I’ll bring you some cans of food.”

“Thanks…”

Siddiq was right, the small house was right like you had left it, your old tiny knife on the kitchen table, some clothes still in your closet. Probably you should clean, or moppe the dust or something, but you couldn’t care. After checking the house, you hadn’t moved from the sofa. Nothing made sense.

Rick was gone, just like that, and you didn’t understand how that could have happened.. Michonne and Daryl were out there, looking for a body. You were pregnant with Daryl’s baby. This was…this was too much. You felt overwhelmed, you felt like crying, but tears didn’t flow, and so hours passed as you just stared at the floor, feeling numb.

Eventually, your stomach growled, reminding you that you needed to eat, even if not for yourself for the baby…the baby, you were carrying a baby…Daryl’s baby…you felt lightheaded again. Despite being starving, the smell of the canned soup as you heated it made you throw up, but you forced yourself to eat the soup. After that, you went back to the sofa, and back to staring at the floor.

*

Michonne came back late the next day, without Daryl, and though you knew he was alive or else Michonne would have said something, you still couldn’t help but worry and wonder where he was. You waited until everyone greeted Michonne, and gave her their condolences. She seemed so broken, and still, she was trying to stay strong and keep Alexandria and its people going.

When you finally approached, you weren’t too sure about what to say. “Michonne, I…I’m so sorry…” Yes, everyone was, but you didn’t know what to say, you still felt in shock. “I don’t know what to say, I…I’m still trying to wrap my mind about it all…”

Michonne gave you a sad smile, teary-eyed smile, reaching out to squeeze your shoulder. “Thanks.”

“I…do you know where’s Daryl?”

“He’s…he’s still looking for Rick’s body.” Michonne swallowed hard. “But I needed to come back. Judith’s here and…Alexandria, so…”

You nodded. Daryl must be so brokenhearted, looking for his brother’s body. You hated it. “Didn’t he say anything about…about coming back?”

“He said he’s not coming back until he finds him but I don’t…I don’t know if there’s anything to find.” Michonne shut her eyes close as if she were trying not to cry.

“But…” You didn’t know what to say, what think of her words, still shocked about it all.

“Y/N…I don’t know if he’s coming back, for now at least. I tried to make him come back with me, but he wouldn’t. I don’t think he wants to be around people. He’s not…not taking this well, and…” Michonne trailed off, letting out a sigh and swallowing hard again.

“But…But he shouldn’t be alone…” You said, your voice sounded small as a whimper.

“I know.” Michonne nodded. “But he wants to.”

“If you could…if you could tell me where he is…maybe I could…maybe I…” You couldn’t bear the idea of Daryl alone and hurting, and you needed to tell him that you were pregnant…what were you going to do…

“He doesn’t want to be found, Y/N. I don’t know where he might…where he might go looking now…”

“But…” You felt awful at being pushing Michonne in such a moment, but you needed to go to Daryl, you needed to be there for him, you needed to tell him that you were having a baby…

“We agreed on meeting near where the bridge was in a week. I’ll talk again with him then, try to bring him home with us.”

“Okay…”

Michonne gave you a nod, looking so broken, you wanted to do something for her but you didn’t know what, and you knew you weren’t in your best headspace, so you decided to leave her alone, walking back to your house. You took your spot on the sofa and looked at the floor again. Daryl had lost Rick, and he was hurting, looking for the body to bring him home, alone…you hated it.

And also…

You knew that Daryl had a lot in his mind, that he must be going through hell and back, but still…hadn’t he thought about telling you that he was going to stay away? Send you a message through someone else? What if he had left without sparing you a thought…and Michonne said it seemed as if he might not want to come back? Daryl wouldn’t miss you? He wouldn’t care about not being with you anymore?

It couldn’t be real but…but what if it was? You were pregnant…you needed to tell him. What if he never came back? What were you going to do?

You felt tears in your eyes, everything finally catching up to you, and you curled up on the sofa, hugging your knees to your chest.

*

The next week was horrible. Alexandria was dark and mourning. You were dark and mourning, your insecurities growing each day, telling you that you’d never meant anything to Daryl since he left you without a word, while at the same time you missed him badly, crying yourself to sleep all nights and barely holding it together while you helped around Alexandria.

Nobody but Siddiq knew that you were pregnant, and you wanted to keep it like that for as long as possible. You didn’t want questions. You felt so, so alone, though, and so scared. What if Daryl never came back? What if something happened to him? What if he didn’t care for you anyway? How were you going to do this alone? What if something wrong happened during the pregnancy? What if something happened to the baby? And how were you going to take care of a baby in the middle of the apocalypse?

You still felt unwell, too. Weren’t you supposed to shine during your pregnancy or something? You felt awful, you always had a headache, you felt dizzy more often than not, everything upset your stomach, you threw up a few times each day, and you just felt completely like shit.

That was the reason why Michonne didn’t take you with her when she went to meet with Daryl. She had kept going out daily to look for Rick’s body without any luck, but she had never said anything about having seen Daryl, and you didn’t want to be pushy in such a time for her.

But you knew that the day in which she’d meet with Daryl, you needed to go with her. Your body, though, seemed to have other plans, and you had felt unwell and dizzy while you worked on the crops early that morning, and while you waited for Michonne you had ended up fainting, scaring the man who worked with you.

You were sure you were totally okay, but still, Michonne didn’t want to risk it taking you with her. You knew she meant well and you wanted to be considerate with her… but still, you didn’t take it well, and in hindsight, you felt embarrassed. You had snapped first, then you had begged, then you had cried, you hadn’t been able to stop yourself. You could see that Michonne felt something was going on, but she didn’t ask or push you to speak.

She had just told you that she’d make sure Daryl was okay, and that she’d try to make him come back, or to Hilltop if he didn’t want to be in Alexandria. You hadn’t asked her to, because you didn’t know how to do it, but Michonne had promised you that she’d tell Daryl that you wanted to talk to him.

And so now you were anxiously waiting for her return.

Michonne was back late in the day, and you felt a lump in your throat when you saw she was alone, and you rushed to her.

“Daryl is okay,” she assured you when she realized your hassle. “Well…alive. But he hasn’t found anything…”

“I’m sorry…” You said quietly, and Michonne just nodded, you could see she was trying not to cry. “So…he’s going to keep looking?”

“Yes, and me too, but he’s talking about maybe following the river further away, because it might…maybe…” Michonne didn’t finish the sentence, closing her eyes tight before looking at you again. “But Y/N…I don’t think he wants to come back, neither to Hilltop. I tried, I don’t want him to be alone, I don’t want him out there, but he just…” Michonne shook her head sadly.

“But…” You didn’t even know what to say. How long would it take Daryl to follow the river and back? But maybe then, he still wouldn’t want to come back? To come to you? “Did you tell him that I…that I wanted to talk to him?” You asked and Michonne nodded. “And?”

Michonne let out a sigh. “He didn’t say anything.”

“But…but…” You felt tears in your eyes. You understood that Daryl was hurting. That he needed time and needed to look for Rick. That there were more urgent things for him than you.

But he hadn’t even spared you a thought? Not even with Michonne telling him that you wanted to speak? He hadn’t said anything…nothing…not ‘tell her I’ll see her when I’m back,’ ‘tell her to take care’, ‘tell her goodbye’…nothing…you didn’t expect him to tell Michonne that he missed you but…not a word? Even if he didn’t want to come back, couldn’t he even spare you a word? A thought?

Maybe Daryl really didn’t care for you anymore…maybe he hadn’t even thought about you until Michonne mentioned you…even then, it didn’t seem he cared about how were you doing, since the last time he saw you, you seemed sick, or he didn’t seem to care to say goodbye to you, if he wasn’t coming back in who knew how long, or never. Nothing. Like he didn’t miss you. Like he didn’t care at all. Like you really were nothing to him. But you had thought…you had thought that he and you…that maybe…

You felt Michonne squeezing your arm reassuringly and you realized that you were crying. “Y/N…Daryl is not…he as a lot to deal with…” she said, and you nodded, but still, couldn’t he even spare you a word? A goodbye? After all you both had shared? It seemed he didn’t care for it. “He agreed to stay around, looking, for another week. Then we’ll meet again, and if we haven’t found anything, he’ll go further. So I’ll try to speak to him again, I don’t want him alone out there either, I’ll try to make him come back home…we can try together, you and I, okay? Talk sense into him?”

“Okay…” You whimpered, rubbing your eyes, embarrassed of being crying in front of Michonne. She had enough on her plate without having to deal with you.

“Y/N…if there’s anything you need…or if you need to talk about…anything. I’m here, okay?” Michonne gave you a weak smile, and tears filled your eyes again. You didn’t deserve her.

“No…no thanks, I…I’m okay…” You said, and Michonne didn’t seem to believe you, but she didn’t say anything else.

*

If you had thought that the week you had waited until Michonne went to talk to Daryl had been sad and long, it was nothing compared to the week waiting to meet with him. You still felt awful, headache, dizziness, and puking, but over everything, you felt brokenhearted.

Daryl wasn’t there, he wasn’t there and you were pregnant of him, and he didn’t even know it. You didn’t know when he’d come back, he might not even come back…and he hadn’t spared you a single thought, it seemed. As if he didn’t care for you. As if all those nights cuddled together, all those private talks, all those moments comforting each other were nothing to him…you thought there was a connection between you two, a bond…but maybe you had been a fool, and for him, it had been nothing.

Every day was more miserable than the day before, sadness and loneliness overwhelming you, and then, when the day to meet with Daryl arrived, you didn’t even know if you wanted to go, scared of how he might react to you, scared of having your heart even more broken.

But you needed to see him.

You rode in the same horse than Michonne, you still weren’t too much of a rider, and you were afraid of doing something wrong and the horse throwing you, and you both stopped near the remains of the bridge to wait for Daryl.

Soon, you saw him walking out of the woods, and his eyes widened when he noticed you there. He just looked at you for a moment, and you could just look at him in silence too, feeling overcome by emotion…but you needed to talk to him, you needed to tell him that you were pregnant…how were you going to tell him? How was he going to react? Then Daryl turned around and began walking as if he were going to disappear into the woods again.

“Daryl!” Michonne called for him, seeming confused, walking to him. “Daryl!”

You finally kicked into motion, running to him. “Daryl, Daryl wait, please…” He stopped walking, but he was still facing away from you, his fingers twitching, as you knew they did when he was nervous. “Daryl, I have to-”

“I ain’t coming back,” he said, turning to face you though he still didn’t look at you.

“But..but…okay, don’t, but…” You stammered, wondering how you were going to tell him, your heart heavy with sorrow…he really didn’t care? He had tried to walk away when he saw you, as if he didn’t want to see you…he wasn’t even looking at you… “I…we need to…I have to-”

“I can’t.” Daryl snapped without letting you finish, turning around again and rushing to the woods.

“Daryl!” Michonne called for him again, and she went to follow him, yelling his name again as he disappeared into the woods, but you held her arm.

“No…” You whimpered. You didn’t want her to follow Daryl. You didn’t want to see him, you didn’t want to try to talk to him again and see his indifference. He didn’t care. He hadn’t let you speak. He’d barely even looked at you. He had walked away. “No, no, let him…I don’t want to…I can’t…I…” You felt as if you couldn’t breathe, you tried to walk back to the horse, but your vision was blurry with tears and you felt as if you couldn’t breathe, and so you let yourself fall to your knees on the ground, you didn’t care.

“Hey, hey, you okay?” Michonne squeezed your arm. “Hey, Y/N, come on…”

“He doesn’t care…doesn’t care at all…you saw him…he didn’t even look at me…he doesn’t want to speak with me…I thought…I thought that he and I…I thought…” You sobbed. “But he doesn’t care…didn’t even say goodbye…doesn’t give a shit about me…”

“Come on, come on, I’m sure that’s not true…” Michonne tried to comfort you. “He’s just…he’s hurting and going through a lot and…”

“Well, so are you!” You half cried hand sobbed. “But you’re here with me and he didn’t give a shit.” Michonne looked like she didn’t know what to say or what to do, and you were embarrassed at how you were behaving, but you couldn’t help it. “Michonne, I…I’m sorry…you lost…you’re going through…and I’m here crying like…” You couldn’t find words but it seemed Michonne understood.

“It’s okay, Y/N.” She gave your arm a squeeze. “We can try to find Daryl, he can’t be far.”

“I don’t want to see him…” You sniffed. “He left as if I were nothing, you saw it! I don’t…I can’t… I don’t want to see him anymore…” You didn’t want to see his indifference again, to see again how you were nothing for him, to have him not even looking at you…No, no, you couldn’t…

“Okay…okay.” Michonne offered you her hand. “Let’s go back home.”

*

You couldn’t sleep that night, crying your heart out as you remembered again and again how Daryl had acted when he had seen you, how he had refused to talk to you and hadn’t even looked at you. How could you mean so little to him. You wondered if maybe you should have run behind him and tell him that you were pregnant of him, if maybe you should try to look for him and tell him, but the idea made you feel anxious and sick to your stomach.

You didn’t want to face him again, you didn’t want to have to see how you had been nothing to him when he’d been so much to you, when you had thought that maybe…maybe…

Also, you knew that if you told Daryl that you were pregnant of him, he’d stay. Despite everything, you were pretty sure that he’d do anything for his baby, if not for you, he’d do what he thought was right for his kid…but if Daryl was going to stay when he didn’t want to, you thought he’d resent you for it, hating to be there, hating that he’d have to stay in Alexandria, or Hilltop, or anywhere else where he didn’t want to, resenting you for it…no, you didn’t want that. It was hard enough to deal with Daryl’s indifference, to realize that he didn’t care for you as you thought he did, to have to deal with his resentment too.

No, Daryl had decided that he didn’t want you in his life anymore, and that was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know…Daryl is not looking great in this chapter… I’d like to know your take on it.
> 
> If youliked the chapter, and you have time, please let me know your thoughts in a comment! Thanks to everyone who supported the last chapter with your kudos and comments, you really make me strive to write when I feel like giving up!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, reader went looking for Daryl to try and make him come back and to tell him that she was pregnant but Daryl didn’t listen to her, just said that he wasn’t coming back and stormed away, and so reader, brokenhearted, decided against telling him about the pregnancy…
> 
> Note About this chapter: Certain events that happen earlier in the show timeline are going to happen in this chapter later in time, but I thought it worked good for the chapter, you’ll see what I’m talking about.

You ended up leaving Alexandria.

You didn’t know if you would feel less miserable anywhere else, you doubted it, but you could try. You knew that, once you would start to show and people found that you were pregnant, they would start to wonder about the father, and you didn’t want that. You also feared that Michonne might put two and two together after your breakdown in the woods when Daryl left, and you were sure she wouldn’t agree with you not telling Daryl about his baby, and you also feared that if she knew, she’d tell him herself.

So, you left.

You considered going to Hilltop, but you thought it’d be the same, too many people knew you. And so you ended up in Oceanside. You remembered that fight you had with Daryl, in which you told him that if he didn’t care about you and what you did, then you’d leave and go sunbathe in Oceanside…you might as well just live up to your word.

Michonne was confused about why you were leaving, but she seemed to think it had something to do with Daryl and his absence, which wasn’t far from the truth, and so she seemed to accept that you needed space and a new place and life. Siddiq was worried, but you didn’t let him talk you out of it, and you made him swear he wouldn’t tell anyone about your pregnancy. He was your doctor, and so he ought to keep your secret, whether he liked it or not.

You were apprehensive about going to stay at Oceanside, though, you couldn’t help it, but even though the women there seemed a bit confused, they all welcomed you. They seemed to think that you were mourning something, or someone, which was kind of true, and that you might need a change of air, and so they helped you adapt.

When they found that you were pregnant, you knew they had a thousand questions that they didn’t ask, letting you be, but you heard the rumors anyway. Some seemed to think that you had fled an abusive relationship, others thought that the baby father had died, while others thought you might be pregnant after a one-night thing, and others thought you might have wanted to have a kid on your own. You never said anything.

It wasn’t that bad of a life, though, you had been given a small, pretty cottage that faced the beautiful beach, and despite the gossip, the women were kind, and so even though your heart was broken and you were afraid of the future and what it might bring to you and the baby, you slowly began to adapt and get used to your new life at Oceanside.

Weeks passed, turning into months, and you wondered if you would ever stop feeling that pain in your heart that seemed to be always with you, that way in which you couldn’t stop missing Daryl, even though thinking about him and about his rejection hurt so much, even though that, as months passed, your sadness was also turning into bitterness, and you were not only sad but angry at Daryl too…which didn’t help you to forget and move on.

You couldn’t believe that you had ever cared for Daryl as you had done, that you had loved him as you did…only to have his indifference thrown to your face, only to have him leaving without a goodbye, to have him not even looking at you when you tried to talk to him.

Whenever you wondered if this was a mistake, if maybe you should have told Daryl about the baby, if maybe it wasn’t too late and you could try to find him and tell him that you were pregnant of him, no matter that you were scared of his reaction, you remembered the last time that you had seen him, how he had walked away from you without a word, without even a look…

No. You couldn’t deal with that, with his indifference and his resentment. You could raise the baby alone. You wanted Daryl out of your life. You needed it.

*

Things went a bit better after you had your baby, if only because you were enamored with her. You didn’t know how you could love someone so much already, but she was perfect, and thanks to her, your heart was full of love again, and your smile was back on your face. She had Daryl’s eyes, though, lovely and pretty, but a permanent reminder.

You would lie if you said that you didn’t miss him, that the way in which he’d left you and his indifference, after all that you both had shared, didn’t hurt anymore, because it did, you were bitter and angry, you still felt like you were having your heart ripped out of your chest when you thought about it, and you still cried more than you would want to.

But you had to move on and push through all that, if only for your baby.

You had word that Michonne had a baby too, and you were surprised, you hadn’t known she was pregnant, and your heart went to Rick, who had died without knowing he had a kid, and to Michonne, raising the baby alone, with Rick gone.

You wanted to go visit, but you didn’t want questions about your own baby, and you didn’t dare to travel with her so little.

It wasn’t until about a year and a half after you had your baby, that you went to visit Alexandria, Michonne and his baby, RJ, you had been told he was called. Some women from Oceanside were going to Alexandria for some trading, and so you decided to go with them in their cart to stay in Alexandria for a week or two, when Michonne told you that she’d be happy to have you, after all that time.

You traveled without any trouble, and you smiled when the cart crossed the gates of Alexandria and you saw Michonne and Aaron there waiting for you all. You waved at them and smiled at your baby, who seemed confused but excited, strapped to you with a slinger. “Hey!”

“Hi!” Michonne was smiling at you, but she looked at your baby in surprise.

“Hey! Y/N!” Aaron seemed surprised too, grinning at you and the kid. “Who’s this little lady here?”

“She’s Naia, she’s my kid.” You smiled, even though you were nervous at how they might react. They seemed even more surprised, looking from the little girl to you, and back at the baby.

“How have you ended up with a baby living in a place with only women?” Aaron seemed amused, smiling at your girl, who was frowning at him as if deciding if she liked him or not.

“Well, you know…sailors come sailors go…” You tried to joke without saying anything…yes, there were only women in Oceanside, but sometimes people from other communities came to trade, so you didn’t think it was impossible for you to have ended up pregnant…you rather had Michonne thinking that after Daryl, you had looked for comfort in someone else, and ended up pregnant in a one-night thing, that knowing that you had hidden his baby from Daryl. “Anyway, I’m dying to see Judith and Gracie, they must be so big, and to meet RJ!”

“You have come in the best moment,” Aaron said as he helped you with your bag. “A week ago we found a woman who happens to be Michonne’s friend, and she’s got a lot of kids with her, Naia is going to have so much fun with them.”

“A friend?” You looked at Michonne, surprised.

“Yes, she was my best friend when I was studying at the uni…I never thought I’d see her ever again!” Michonne explained, and you grinned, you couldn’t believe such a thing could happen.

“That’s so great! Good for you, you really deserve it!” You reached out to squeeze Michonne’s arm.

Later that day, you were with Michonne, introducing Naia and RJ, and playing with them. Naia hadn’t met other kids before, there weren’t any kids in Oceanside, and at first, Naia had seemed shy, but now she seemed to be getting along with RJ and you loved it. Of course, Rick’s and Daryl’s kids were bound to be good friends…that thought sent a bolt of pain to your heart, and you rushed to push it away. Naia was your kid, yours, that was.

“Y/N…I was wondering…” Michonne began and you didn’t like how it sounded. “About Naia’s father…”

“I don’t want to talk about him, or think about him.” You stopped her before she could say anything else. “He’s not in the picture, never was, and I’m okay with it, there was nothing between us two, just…well, just comfort when both of us needed it…” It wasn’t quite a lie, but it was not the truth. You hated to lie to Michonne to her face like that, you felt guilty, but you were sure if she knew who was Naia’s father, she’d go tell Daryl, and you couldn’t face him, you hadn’t changed your mind. Besides, Michonne could very well hate you for having kept Naia from his father, and from her, she was like her niece after all…no, you couldn’t deal with that either.

Michonne looked at you for a second and you fidgeted, anxiously, and feeling a bit like crying, but finally she nodded. “Okay.” You gave her a grateful, relieved smile, and she smiled back. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to Jocelyn.”

*

You had never seen so many kids together, and you loved it, they made Alexandria so vibrant and cheerful, playing, and laughing, everyone seemed in the best mood you had ever seen, and although you still felt guilty about having lied to Michonne and being keeping secret who was Naia’s father, you didn’t regret having gone to visit.

The first day, Naia had been shy at so many new people, but soon she began to warm up to them, especially to the kids, although the only one as young as her was RJ, but she still loved to be with them, laughing so much, seeming so happy, you thought your heart was going to melt looking at her.

However, when a week later some kids asked you to let Naia go to a sleepover at Jocelyn’s place with them, you were unsure. You had never been away from your girl, much less for a whole night, and the idea made you anxious, besides you thought Naia was still too little for that, but all the kids of Alexandria were going, even RJ, since Jocelyn and the teens said they’d look after the little ones and made sure they were alright. Jocelyn told you that after being raising Naia alone, you deserved a night of relax for yourself, you were still very unsure, but after Jocelyn told you a million times that she’d make sure your girl was okay, and would bring her back to you if she seemed unhappy in a second, you ended up saying yes, and letting Naia go.

That evening, though, after dinner, once everything began to get dark, you started to question if it was a good idea, worried about your little girl. You had never been away from Naia, and the idea of her being away for the night was too scary. Even if she was enjoying herself, you missed her too much and you felt like crying, and so finally you decided to go bring her back.

You weren’t sure if the kids would be asleep already, but you went to Jocelyn’s place and knocked on the door, you’d take Naia with you whether she was asleep or not. Jocelyn opened, seeming confused to see you there, frowning at you.

“Y/N?”

“Hey…I’m so sorry to bother you, but…I just…I miss Naia too much,” you admitted. “And I don’t think I can take to be away from her for a whole night, so I wanted to take her back home.”

Jocelyn just looked at you for a few seconds but then she nodded and smiled. “Of course! Come in.”

You walked inside, wondering if the kids were asleep, since you didn’t hear anything, and you went to turn around and ask, but suddenly you felt a sharp pain in your head, and everything went black.

*

You woke up to voices calling your name, feeling a horrible pain in your head. You tried to open your eyes but everything was spinning, until you saw Aaron knelt down beside you.

“Y/N…Y/N…She’s alive! She’s waking up!” Aaron was saying and you thought you saw Michonne there too but everything was blurry and your head hurt like hell, pounding. “Someone call Siddiq!” You tried to move and groaned at the pain in your head, everything spinning again. “Take it easy…”

“I…I…” You babbled, trying to make sense of what was happening, trying to open your eyes again. “Naia…I was…she…” You tried to think, tried to make the world stop spinning. “Where is she…what’s happening?”

“Someone knocked you on the head, we thought you were dead,” Aaron explained. “Don’t move until Siddiq comes.”

“I was…I…Naia…Naia, I wanted to pick her up, she was…” Some things were coming back slowly. “She was with Jocelyn but I…I wanted…Naia, is she with Jocelyn?” Who was taking care of your baby if you were hurt…and, and why were you hurt? Aaron…did he say someone had knocked you…but, but it made no sense… You noticed Aaron looking at Michonne and shaking his head. “What? I don’t…we’re…there’s an attack? It’s someone else hurt? Just tell me where’s Naia…” Had someone managed to get into Alexandria? Were the kids okay? Was your baby okay? You still felt confused but you were panicking and you tried to move again, crying out in pain and almost passing out.

“Easy, Y/N,” Aaron hold you down again.

“Just tell me…” You whimpered, eyes closed, your head pounding so much you couldn’t open them.

“Jocelyn took the kids,” you heard Michonne’s voice.

“To a safe place?” Maybe Alexandria had really been attacked?

“No. We just got here and you were lying on the floor, bleeding, Jocelyn and all the kids were gone, the pantry is empty,” Michonne explained and you forced your eyes to open to look at her….what was she saying. “She took our supplies and our kids and left.”

“What? What?!” You could just blink at her, panic growing in your as the words began to make sense, despite the pain and your confusion. “You told me she was your best friend!” You yelled, and then groaned and closed your eyes in pain. “Told me to let Naia with her…to trust her…”

“She was my best friend!” Michonne yelled back. “I…she took Judith and RJ too!” She said, without yelling this time. “I’m going to look for them, I’ll bring them back.”

“Wait…” You opened your eyes but she was gone, as if you had lost consciousness for a minute. “Wait for me…” Your little girl…someone had taken her…someone…a friend…it couldn’t be true…maybe you were unconscious and dreaming? Maybe you had died from the blow? Was this hell, from not telling Daryl about Naia? “Wait for me…” You tried to get up and fall back again, groaning, everything getting dizzy.

“No, hey, Y/N…” Aaron tried to calm you down.

“How is she? Y/N, hey?” You heard Siddiq’s voice and opened your eyes to find him knelt down next to you with Aaron. “I’m going to take you to the infirmary, you’re going to be fine, okay?”

“Naia…” was the only thing you could murmur…where was your kid…

Siddiq helped you get up and you cried out, almost passing out again, but as you were carried to the infirmary, they didn’t allow you to pass out, not even when Siddiq stitched the wound in your head, it felt like it was on fire, kept hurting when he bandaged it, despite the painkillers. Siddiq explained that you had a concussion, but he promised you’d get better…you just wanted to know where was your baby girl…

“It’s going to be okay,” Siddiq kept trying to calm you down. “There’s people looking for the kids, they’ll find them, Michonne told Daryl too.”

“Daryl…” He…he didn’t even know….his kid, your kid…where was she, where was Naia…

“Yes, Daryl, you remember how good he’s at tracking yes? They’ll find them. Now you have to rest, okay?”

No…no…you couldn’t rest…you needed to find your baby girl…you felt you could barely move, though, your mind felt foggy, your head still felt like it was on fire…

It took you quite a few hours to feel better. The pain was still there, but your mind was becoming clearer, which just made you panic more. Jocelyn…she had betrayed Alexandria, she had taken your supplies and your kids and run away…she has taken your little girl…oh, you were so going to kill her…

You groaned as you tried to get up, head pounding again, and Siddiq rushed to stop you. “Y/N, take it easy…”

“No, I have to find Naia,” You struggled until you managed to sit up.

“There’s people on it,” Siddiq explained to you again. “They’ll bring them back. I know you want to be out there, but you can’t, not like this, okay?”

You felt tears in your eyes, but you nodded, you had the worst headache ever and the world spinning when you moved your head a bit too fast. You would be useless out there…Someone had taken your little girl and you couldn’t go find her, you were useless to her. What if Michonne couldn’t find her? What if it was too late?

You sobbed again, but you didn’t have to worry for long, because you heard a voice outside of the infirmary announcing that the lookouts had spotted Michonne, Aaron and Daryl coming back, the kids with them. You got up, ignoring the headache and Siddiq telling you be careful.

The sun outside the infirmary blinded you for a moment, making the headache worse, and once you could more or less see again you rushed to the gates in time to see them opening and the kids running to their parents, seeming okay. Naia, where was Naia… You closed your eyes tight at the bright light before you could open them again, and you saw Aaron holding Gracie tight, Michonne holding RJ with one arm and walking hand by hand with Judith.

Behind them, there was Daryl, and he was holding Naia, who seemed unharmed, and your heart skipped a beat at the sight of Naia in Daryl’s arms…her eyes were so much like his, more than you had realized. Was this…was this what you could have had, if yours and Daryl’s relationship had been something real?

There was no time to think about that, or never. Not point. And your baby girl needed you now.

“Naia!” You tried rushing to them, groaning as it made your head hurt like hell, everything turning blurry for a second, but the pain was forgotten when you opened your eyes and found Naia grinning at you, waving her arms in your direction.

“Momma!”

Daryl had seemed surprised to see you there, but when Naia began calling for you he stopped walking, looking from the girl to you wide-eyed. You ignored it, or tried to, even if you couldn’t look at him and your stomach knotted when you approached him. You reached out to pick Naia from Daryl’s arms and he allowed you to do so in stunned silence.

You wanted to rush back home before Daryl decided to say anything, though he seemed puzzled, but first you squeezed Naia to you, though you tried not to show how worried you had been, not wanting to scare her or worry her too, but a couple of tears escaped your eyes.

Naia pouted when she looked at the bandage on your head. “Hurt,” she babbled in her own way, that most times still only you could understand.

“I’m okay, sweetheart.” You smiled to her, you didn’t want to worry her, but she pouted again, booping your tear-stained cheek.

“Hurt.”

“No, honey, I’m crying because I’m happy to see you,” you kept trying to stop her from worrying. “Because I love you.”

Finally Naia stopped pouting, grinning and babbling her own way of saying “love you,” which just made you cry again, you couldn’t help it, and you squeezed her to you.

When you looked up from her, you saw Daryl was still there, looking at you both in silence. You didn’t know how he could still stir so many feelings in you, anger, bitterness, but also longing, sadness for what you had and lost, for what you thought you had and didn’t… You quickly turned around and walked away.

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s go home.”

“Y/N,” Siddiq stop you. “You should stay at the infirmary today, just in case.”

You let out a sigh…you didn’t want to worry Naia, but you knew Siddiq needed to make sure you were alright before letting you be alone when you had a concussion, and you didn’t want to have a seizure, pass out, or something worse in front of Naia, much less the two of you alone. “Okay, but only if Naia can stay.” It’d also give you an excuse to hide from Daryl, you guessed, until he left again.

“Of course she can,” Siddiq smiled at you both. “Come on.”

“Bye,” Naia waved at Daryl, making you feel all weird, and it seemed like he was about to say something, so you looked away from him and rushed to the infirmary before he could.

You should have never gone to Alexandria. Your baby had been kidnapped, and now Daryl knew she existed, though he didn’t know she was his…but he could put two and two together, and you did not want to deal with that.. You tried not to worry, but you could help it. You’d pack your things tomorrow and flee back to Oceanside again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…Daryl met his kid, kind of, even though he still doesn’t know she’s her kid…or does him?
> 
> I had the idea for this fic thinking how it’d be of Daryl’s kid where kidnapped by Jocelyn, and what if Daryl requed her without knowing she was hers. Fort that, I needed to push those events in time. I hope you don’t mind.
> 
> If you liked this and had a moment, please leave me a comment and let me know your thoughts about the chapter, I’d really appreciate it and I’d love to know your thoughts.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and commented in last chapter, you all really encourage me to keep writing when it gets hard.
> 
> As always, excuse my englins since it’s not my first language.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, Daryl recued his kid without knowing that she’s his baby girl, but maybe he can put two and two together?

Naia and you spent the night at the infirmary, and part of the next day, but eventually, Siddiq declared you out of danger, much to your relief, and allowed you to leave, even though that pounding headache was still there.

You walked back home, deciding to stay the night and leave early the next morning since you didn’t want to risk losing the sun in your way to Oceanside, but you stopped in your tracks when you saw that Daryl was sat down outside your door. You panicked, wondering what to do, if maybe turn away and leave without your things and without waiting for the morning, but you didn’t want to do so… also, you felt annoyed at the idea of running away from Daryl, of allowing him to make you feel like that…besides, you knew how it’d look if you did. You took a deep breath and walked to the house.

Daryl was on his feet as soon as he saw you, looking not at you but at Naia, who grinned and babbled hi. Daryl was silent, though, but he spoke when you tried to walk past him and open the door. “She’s your kid?”

“You know she is,” you snapped and you walked into the house.

“Wait, can we-”

“No.” You didn’t let him finish the sentence, closing the door behind you. He hadn’t let you speak to him that day, when you went to the woods for him, had he? Besides, you didn’t think you could.

“Mama?” Naia seemed to notice your mood, and you forced yourself to give her a smile.

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” You walked with her into the living room. “Do you want us to play with the shells?” You could leave later, you didn’t want Naia to feel that something was wrong.

Naia nodded and you took the box of shells that you had collected at Oceanside. Naia loved to play with them, though sometimes you didn’t know what was she playing, as she moved them around babbling nonsense, while other times she made small towers, putting together shells with similar forms but different sizes.

You had just gotten the shells out of the box when you heard Daryl knocking on the door and calling your name. Naia looked at you but you ignored it, giving her a shell, but Daryl wasn’t stopping. “Keep playing, sweetheart, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Taking a deep breath, you walked to the door and opened it, glaring at Daryl. “Stop and leave us alone!” You snapped, and you went to close the door but Daryl was faster it, holding it back.

“She’s your kid…like Judith’s Michonne’s, or like RJ’s.” He said, trying to peek into the house, and you scoffed.

“She’s my biological daughter is that’s what you’re trying to ask.” You tried to push the door closed but Daryl held it back again.

“The father?” He was looking at you and you felt like you couldn’t breathe.

“Leave!” You growled, struggling to close the door, but Daryl held it back.

“Is she mine?” He asked.

“No,” you felt like crying, which just made you angrier. Daryl let go of the door, and you could have closed it and leave it like that, but you didn’t…you didn’t know why, but you kept talking. “She could, but she stopped being yours the moment you left.”

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?!” Daryl snapped, yanking the door open when you tried to close it. “You’re saying she’s my kid?!”

“I’m saying not anymore!” You snapped back.

“She’s…she’s my kid?” Daryl seeming shocked, opening and closing his mouth without saying anything before he lashed out again. “You kept my kid from me?!” He glared at you in disbelieve.

“You walked away! You left! I went to talk to you and you left!” You yelled.

“You knew, that day?! You knew and you didn’t tell me?!” He yelled back, and he seemed still in shock, but so angry too. “You didn’t tell me you were carrying my kid?!”

“I tried but you didn’t let me speak! You walked away from me! It didn’t look like you gave a shit about me!” All your heartbreak and bitterness poured into your voice, and your head was pounding as you yelled, but you couldn’t care. “Or like you would have given a shit about her!”

“Don’t you fucking dare say that!” Daryl growled, and you knew, deep down, that it was unfair. You always knew he’d have cared for the kid, but that couldn’t overcome how sad and angry you were.

“Momma?” Came Naia’s voice from inside, and you went to close the door, but once again Daryl didn’t let you, looking past you at the inside of the house.

“She’s my kid…” He murmured in shock again as if to himself, before glaring at you again. “You kept her from me…”

“Leave!” You snapped, doing your best to sound angry and not like you were about to cry.

“I ain’t leaving!” Daryl yelled again. “You got my kid! You got my kid and you kept her away from me!”

“Mama?” Naia had stumbled to the corridor, holding to the wall and looking at Daryl and you, seeming scared at the yelling, and her lip quivered as she looked at you.

“It’s okay, sweetheart, don’t you worry,” you said, doing your best not to cry, and you looked at Daryl, who was looking at Naia, swallowing hard. “Are you happy now?!” You snapped at him, but Daryl didn’t say anything, just kept looking at Naia in silence, and he didn’t resist when you closed the door.

*

You couldn’t sleep that night, feeling agitated about what had happened with Daryl, and not even having Naia curled up on the bed with you, sleeping peacefully, helped you relax. You hadn’t meant for him to find out about her…but you weren’t surprised at his anger. He was right, you had kept his daughter from him, but you had your reasons… Still, you couldn’t blame his anger. But you couldn’t deal with it, couldn’t deal with Daryl…it all felt like too much.

Part of you knew that what you did hadn’t been right, and you felt guilty for not having told Daryl that you were having his baby, for having kept her daughter away from him. It hadn’t been right, but you couldn’t help yourself, he hadn’t let you tell him, walking away from you when you tried…

Another part of you regretted having gone to Alexandria, and you still felt like running away to Oceanside in the morning, even if it meant taking Naia away from Daryl again. The idea of dealing with Daryl, of having all those feelings that he gave you, all that heartbreak, was too much, and now you had to add his hate and your own guilt.

It all was too much.

The next morning, you saw through the window that Daryl was sat down on the porch. You let out a sigh, feeling anxious again. You didn’t know what to do, but you had the feeling that Daryl wasn’t going to move from there, and so finally you decided to go out and face him, your stomach knocking with nerves.

Daryl got up when he heard the door opening, and you half-closed it behind you, hoping that that way Naia couldn’t hear you both.

“What do you want?” You asked, trying to keep your voice from shaking.

“I wanna see her,” Daryl looked at the door before looking at you. “She’s my kid…” He sounded as if he couldn’t believe it. “You didn’t…you kept her away from me.” He glared at you and you could see how angry he was, but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if trying to control himself, as if maybe he didn’t want to scare Naia again. “How could you do that?” He hissed as if trying not to yell at you.

Guilt was eating you, and you were once again feeling your heartbreak, but you tried to push it away, and it just fueled your anger. “You left. I went to tell you and you left. You didn’t look at me, didn’t let me speak to you, didn’t even say goodbye, didn’t say anything.” You felt like crying and you tried to stay strong, tried to feel angry instead of sad, glaring at Daryl.

“Could have told me then! I wouldn’t have left if I knew!” Daryl snapped, and you knew he wouldn’t have, you always knew that he’d have stepped in for his baby, no matter what.

But you hadn’t been able to deal with your heartbreak, to see him walking away from you, the idea of having to look at him to see day after day his indifference, to remember he’d have left you as if nothing if it weren’t for the baby…you couldn’t deal with it, neither with his resentment at having to stay somewhere where he didn’t want to, when all he wanted was be outside…It seemed you have ended up having his resentment and hate anyway.

You were drowning in feelings once again, you didn’t know what to do or what to say, you couldn’t summon your anger now, it had left you, leaving you just feeling weak, sadness and anxiety taking over you, and so you tried to retreat.

“I…I” You stammered. “I’m going back to Oceanside.”

Daryl glared at you like he couldn’t believe your words. “You can’t take her away again!” He growled, it seemed like he was trying not to yell but not quite managing.

“Aren’t you leaving back to whatever neck in the woods you have decided to stay?” You snapped, defensive.

“No. Not if she’s here. You go to Oceanside, then I go there,” Daryl snapped back, and dammit but you knew that, now that he knew about Naia, he would. “You can’t take my kid away from me again.”

“You left me…not even a word.” You had tried to snap, tried to shout it, tried to hit him with your words, but with your anger leaving you, you just sounded sad and bitter.

Daryl didn’t say anything, just looked down before looking at you again with hard eyes. “She’s my kid,” he repeated, most firmly this time. “You can’t keep her from me. Let me see her. I ain’t moving from here until you let me see her.”

You bit your lip, pacing back and forth. You didn’t know what to do. You didn’t even know what you were feeling. “Okay…” You finally sighed, you didn’t know what else to do. It was one thing to pretend that Naia was just yours when Daryl didn’t know about her, but now, with him there…you didn’t know what to do, and you knew very well that Daryl meant it when he said he wasn’t moving from your doorstep.

You walked inside the house, shaking with nerves, and Daryl followed you, but he stopped at the door. “Y/N?” You didn’t look at him. “What…what did you tell her ‘bout his father.”

“Nothing,” you answered truthfully, you had never talked to your kid about anything like that, and she was still too little to ask herself. Daryl didn’t say anything else and you walked into the living room where you had left Naia, sat down on the carpet and painting on a notebook that you had found for her.

“Momma.” She grinned at you when she saw that you were back, and you sat down next to her, but her smile was gone when she looked at Daryl.

You looked at him too and noticed that he had stopped at the door without walking into the room. He was looking at Naia, and you noticed him swallowing hard and his fingers twitching as he looked at her. You could see the emotion in his eyes, but he also seemed hesitant. You could ignore him, wait and see if he changed his mind and left, but the way in which he was looking at Naia…you couldn’t bring yourself to do so.

“Sweetheart,” you said to Naia. “Daryl has come to visit, you remember he brought you back yesterday, right?” You weren’t sure of what Naia thought that had happened yesterday, and you couldn’t get yourself to ask, but you knew a kid a little bit older had said everything had seemed a game, which seemed to explain why Naia hadn’t been scared. You guessed it was better that way.

Daryl looked at you when you spoke, and you nodded your head to indicate him to walk in. He swallowed hard again and walked inside the room, seeming like he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Naia, but the kid crawled between your legs as if trying to hide when she saw him walking close, and you wondered if she remembered that Daryl and you had been yelling yesterday.

Daryl noticed, stopping on his tracks and looking like he didn’t know what to do, looking from Naia to you, and back at Naia. There was again that voice in your head, telling you that you could ignore him. If Naia didn’t feel like interacting with him, then let her be, then maybe Daryl would decide to leave you both alone.

But, despite your bitterness and sadness, despite your heartbreak, with Daryl standing there, looking at Naia, seeming so lost and yet with such emotion…you couldn’t bring yourself to do that to him. You raised your hand to indicate him to wait, and reached out to take the notebook.

“This is really pretty, sweetheart!” You said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible, and Naia stopped looking at Daryl to look at you and smile. Carefully, you ripped the page and placed it on the table, on top of two other drawings, and reminded yourself you needed to find a place to keep them. “Why don’t you paint a new one?”

With a last look at Daryl, Naia took the notebook, placing it on the floor again. She frowned at the page, you couldn’t help your smile every time you saw her doing so, seemed so focused on the blank canvas, even though she mostly just painted lines of colors. Then she grabbed one of the crayons and began painting. You looked at Daryl, patting the carpet next to you for him to sit down, and he still seemed hesitant, but went to sit down. Naia looked at him when he did, but then she just kept painting.

You looked at Daryl while he watched Naia in silence, feeling all kind of things that you wished you weren’t feeling, as your anger gave way to bitterness at how things had turned out, but also guilt, sadness, and longing…

Daryl didn’t say anything, just watched Naia paint until she seemed satisfied with her drawing. She dropped the crayon and held the notebook for you. “I love it, honey, that green there,” you pointed at one of the colors, “is my favorite.” Naia grinned, wiggling the notebook.

“Can I…can I see it?” Daryl finally spoke, though his voice was barely above a murmur. Naia looked at him, seeming to consider it for a moment, but she nodded, giving the notebook to Daryl. “That’s…” Daryl frowned as he looked at the drawing, seeming to look for words. “What’s that?” He finally asked and despite everything that you were feeling, despite the tension between you two, you almost snorted aloud. Yeah, Naia’s drawings weren’t the most descriptive yet.

Naia took the notebook back, but held it so Daryl could see it. “Blu,” she babbled, pointing at the color. “’range.” She babbled the names of the colors that she knew as she pointed at them.

“Yeah…yeah, it’s pretty cool, I love it,” Daryl said, which seemed to please Naia, her reservation towards Daryl gone as she grinned at him.

You looked at Daryl and saw the corner of his mouth twitching up into a smile, but you could also see the emotion in his eyes, and all the feelings hit you again, guilt at what you had done, both to him and Naia, by keeping her secret, sadness and bitterness at what you could have had but didn’t…

You tried to snap out of it, tried not to let it overcome you, and you took the notebook, ripping the page carefully and placing it with the others, and giving it back to Naia. “You know, sweetheart, why don’t you paint the sea? Like in Oceanside?”

“Sea.” Naia repeated and you nodded.

“Yes, like this.” You placed the notebook on the floor and took the blue crayon, painting a wavy line on the papers. “See, like the waves of the sea, do you remember?” Naia took the crayon and she began making wavy lines. You looked at Daryl, who was back at watching Naia in silence, and you looked back at her too, trying to avoid being overcome by feelings again.

You had thought you could add something else to the drawing beside the sea, but Naia didn’t stop until the full page was full of wavy blue lines. Whatever, it was her drawing after all. She looked at you once she finished, and you reached out for another crayon. “What if we add some green too?” She nodded, painting some green lines on top of the blue ones, before looking at you again. “Hmmm…what about some fishes?” Naia nodded again, reaching out for the black crayon and giving it to you,

You weren’t very confident about your fish drawing abilities, but you tried to make a fish as simple as possible. It seemed to be good enough for Naia, who smiled and nodded, taking back the crayon and the notebook, and painting fishes like you had done, before showing you the drawing.

“It’s like being back in Oceanside,” you said, and Naia grinned, showing the notebook to Daryl now.

“Perfect,” he said, smiling, seeming like he couldn’t take his eyes away from her.

Naia left the notebook on the floor and pointed to the box of shells at the table and you reached out to give her the box. She took some of the shells and placed them on top of the drawing, moving them over the painting and babbling, and you wondered once again what was she playing. You looked at Daryl, who seemed focused only on Naia and nothing else. You didn’t know what to do, but you knew you couldn’t stay there on the floor all day.

“Sweetheart, I’m going to get lunch ready, say bye to Daryl, okay?” You finally said, and you looked at Daryl, worried that he might be angry or upset that you were kind of telling him to leave, but you both couldn’t just stay there looking at Naia all day. Daryl looked at you, but if he was going to say anything, he didn’t, he seemed hesitant but he got up from the floor, and you were relieved.

“Bye,” Naia grinned at him and Daryl smiled back.

“Bye.”

“I’ll be back in a minute, okay, sweetheart?” You told Naia, who nodded, looking back to her shells, and you walked Daryl to the door, opening it, though when he walked out and turned around to look at you, you didn’t know what to do or say.

“She…is she really mine?” Daryl asked, seeming still in shock and almost in awe, and all the wrong feelings hit you again.

“Yes, yes she is.” You nodded and Daryl looked down, swallowing hard. He seemed about to cry and you looked away, knowing he’d be embarrassed if he knew you had noticed. Guilt and all the wrong feelings hit you again, and you felt like crying too. “She’s a good kid, she’s perfect. She’s so cheerful, she always makes me happy,” you found yourself talking about Naia. “She’s shy but she loves people when she gets to know them. She’s so sweet, sometimes I worry she’s too sweet for this world, but I love she’s like that.”

Daryl didn’t say anything, his eyes wet as he chewed on his lip. “You gonna go to Oceanside?” He rasped and you let out a sigh.

“I don’t know…maybe…” Daryl’s eyes snapped to you at that, seeming agitated again, so you rushed to speak before he could say anything. “It’s not that I’m gonna take Naia away! I’m not, it’s not that, it’s just…” You shrugged. “Oceanside has been my home for almost two years. It’s all the home Naia has known. But there’s other’s kids here, and they have an actual teacher and all…I don’t know…I don’t know what I should do.”

“You ain’t taking her from me again,” Daryl growled, all the softness you had seen in him when looking at Naia was gone.

“I’m not…” You took a deep breath, trying not to get defensive, trying not to lash out. “I’m not taken her away, I told you. If I go to Oceanside, then you can come visit, the women wouldn’t mind. I just…I just don’t know what’s best…” Daryl just looked at you without saying anything. “I…I think I’ll stay here for a few more days.” Daryl was still silent, and you didn’t know what else to say, and so you retreated back inside. “I’m gonna get back to Naia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…Daryl knows now!
> 
> If you liked this and had a moment, please leave me a comment and let me know your thoughts about the chapter, I’d really appreciate it and I’d love to know your thoughts.
> 
> Thanks for the support to everyone who liked, reblog and commented in last chapter, you all really encourage me to keep writin when it gets hard.
> 
> As always, excuse my englins since it’s not my first language.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there were people upset with last chapter, but I hope you still give this a chance!

The first thing you did the next morning was to check if Daryl was at your doorstep, but he wasn’t. However, you hadn’t finished having breakfast when you heard a knock on your door, and you knew it was him.

“Hey…” you greeted him anxiously when you opened the door. “You came to see her?” Daryl nodded without saying anything, not looking at you, and you walked back inside with him following you. “We were having breakfast.” You walked into the kitchen again, where Naia was fighting with her spoon to eat the oatmeal you had made. Daryl stopped before walking closer, though, just looking at her.

“Hi,” Naia babbled, though she seemed confused to see him there.

“Hi,” Daryl finally spoke, though he still wasn’t moving, just looking at her in amazement, until he smiled. “You got oatmeal on your nose.”

Naia smiled and you couldn’t help your snort, reaching out to clean it, though she had made quite a mess of herself while you went to open the door, but you let her keep eating by herself, while Daryl still didn’t move closer and just watched her.

“Okay, why don’t you go to play while I clean this?” You asked when Naia finished her oatmeal. The kitchen was open to the living room, and so you could watch her while you cleaned. Naia nodded and smiled, and you helped her get off the chair and watched her stumble to the living room, picking up the box of shells. You nodded at Daryl to go with her, and for a couple of seconds he didn’t move, as if he still seemed as shocked as yesterday, but then he followed her.

Daryl seemed hesitant, but he sat down on the carpet near Naia, who looked at him as if she was still a bit confused about him being there, but then she just began taking shells out of the box.

“Those are pretty, you picked them yourself?” Daryl asked her softly and Naia smiled shyly at him.

“She loves picking up shells, don’t you, sweetheart?” You said while you cleaned the kitchen, “And playing at the beach on the sand.” You were sure she missed the beach, and you still weren’t sure if you should go back to Oceanside already, but you also felt it’d be good for her to socialize with other kids, and Daryl now knew she existed…you really didn’t know what to do.

You finished cleaning and walked to them. Naia was sorting the shells according to their size, and she gave the biggest one to Daryl. “Big.” She babbled

“Yeah, it is, you found it yourself?” Daryl asked and Naia smiled when she took the shell. It still gave you all kinds of feelings to see them there, from wanting to cry, to wanting to run away, to the pang of sadness in your heart that never seemed to leave you.

“As much as we’d like to stay here playing all day, we have to go work on the orchard,” you said. Nobody had asked you to work, but since the first day that you arrived, you knew you wanted to help around even if you were just staying for a few days, and more hands were always welcomed at the orchards. You usually took Naia with you and she seemed to like it. “And then, we can go play with your new friends, sounds good?” You smiled nervously at Naia and she smiled back. “Thanks for coming to see us, Daryl,” you said, hoping that you didn’t’ sound as anxious and nervous as you felt, you didn’t want Naia noticing the tension between Daryl and you and getting worried.

Daryl only grunted before looking back at Naia. “Thanks for showing me those shells, those are really cool,” he said to Naia, and she smiled at him. “Can I come to visit you again and we can play with them again?” Naia kept smiling at him and Daryl kept looking at her almost like in awe of her. There was again, that small smile, that emotion in his eyes, that made you feel things you didn’t want to, and a kind of guilty too. “I’ll see you soon, sweetheart, goodbye.”

“Bye.” Naia waved at him as Daryl got up, and his eyes didn’t leave her for a few seconds, until he finally turned towards the door.

“I’ll be back in a minute, honey,” you said to Naia and you followed Daryl, though you weren’t very sure as for why.

“I can’t believe she’s mine…” Daryl murmured, still with that look of awe on his eyes, and you felt another stab in your heart at that. “I can’t believe you wouldn’t have told me about her…” Daryl shook his head, sighing, and you didn’t know what to say, feeling sad in more than a way, and you looked down in silence. Daryl didn’t say anything else, just turned around and walked away.

Later that day, once you finished working, you were at the park, watching Naia play next to a couple of other toddlers, wondering what were they playing at, they weren’t interacting much, of at all, but they seemed to like to be next to one another. You looked around and noticed that Daryl was a bit further away, watching Naia playing. You thought he’d approach, and anxiety filled you again, but he didn’t, just watched from afar, but it was enough to give you all those mixed, unwelcomed feelings again.

You still felt like that at night, preventing you from falling asleep, a million thoughts in your head, and when you did fall asleep, you were troubled by confusing dreams. You woke up early, before Naia woke up, and you quietly made your way to the living-room.

You pulled back the curtain of the window to look at the outside, blinking when you found Daryl sitting on the porch. You let out a sigh and, fighting the knot of nerves in the pit of your stomach, you went to open the door.

“You always were an early riser,” you murmured awkwardly.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Daryl muttered without looking at you, and you wondered what thoughts bothered his nights, and if Naia was in them…probably.

“Could have knocked…” You shrugged.

“Didn’t know if you both were asleep,” Daryl replied without looking at you.

“Naia is still asleep.”

“I’ll wait,” Daryl turned around as if he were going to sit back on the stairs of the porch, and you turned to walk back into the house but stopped, torn.

“You can wait inside, if you want…” you said, and Daryl frowned at you, seeming taken aback. “Or not.” You shrugged, but before you closed the door, Daryl nodded and followed you inside.

You went to the kitchen, taken the coffee that you had left on the table when you saw Daryl, and you sat down on the sofa, sipping it and feeling quite uncomfortable, while Daryl just stood there. Then he walked to the table, looking at Naia’s drawings that you had left there, seeming hesitant.

“Take them,” you said, chewing on your lip.

Daryl did so, and for a while he just looked at them. You looked at him now that he was distracted with it, noticing how his fingers twitching, and then he looked upstairs before looking at you, and you quickly dropped your gaze down.

“Why you didn’t tell me?” Daryl asked.

“I…I…” You babbled, unsure of what to say. “Told you already…you left.”

“And I told you I wouldn’t if I knew!” Daryl sounded as if he was doing his best to try and not raise his voice. “How could you keep her from me? You wouldn’t have told me if I hadn’t found out like I did.”

You didn’t know how to explain it, and you began to fidget. “I didn’t…I thought…you didn’t want to be in Alexandria, or Hilltop, or nowhere it seemed…I thought you’d stay for her if you knew, but…”

“Of course I’d stay,” Daryl snapped without letting you finish, looking at you in disbelieve. “She’s my daughter!”

“I know, but…but…” You didn’t know how to put it into words. “I thought that you’d hate that you were forced to stay somewhere you didn’t want to, because I got pregnant…I didn’t want you to…and…didn’t want you to resent me because of it…that now you had to stay…and…”

You trailed off, not knowing what to say or how to explain it better. You decided not to add how you hadn’t wanted to keep seeing him knowing that you and your relationship had been nothing to him, you thought it might just anger him more.

Daryl frowned at you. “Why would I resent you ‘cause we got a kid…it ain’t your fault that we did…and it…it wasn’t something bad…” Daryl shrugged, looking down. “I’d have never hated to be somewhere were my kid was…but you left carrying my daughter, didn’t tell anyone about her, kept her away from me. I’d have gone anywhere where she was, no matter what, if you or anyone had told me about her.”

Yeah…yeah, you knew, you had always known, and now you were hearing it from Daryl himself, and it just made everything feel worse. “You left too…” You whimpered quietly. “I tried talking to you, but you didn’t listen.”

Daryl didn’t say anything for a moment, but then he nodded. “I know. It wasn’t right. But I… I had to…but… I know I didn’t do right by you, the way I left. It wasn’t right. But…that’s my daughter, and you never…you just kept her hidden.”

“She wasn’t hidden, we were at Oceanside…” You protested, even though you knew what he meant…nobody, even in Oceanside, knew about her father, and you had kept her a secret from people of Alexandria and Hilltop. You felt emotion overcoming you at his words, at hearing him saying that the way he left you wasn’t right, and you tried to push it down.

You took a deep breath and finally looked at him. “I know what I did…but…I too felt like I had to, but I know…I know I didn’t do right by you, either. I know what you must think of me, and I know this is not something that someone can stop being angry about or forgive.” You didn’t know if you wanted Daryl’s forgiveness or not, you still just mostly felt like running away, but at the same time, it didn’t feel like the right thing to do.

Daryl looked at you in silence for a moment and then he let out a sigh but he didn’t look angry now, just…done, and it just made you feel worse.

“Mama?” Came Naia’s voice from upstairs.

“I’m right there, sleepyhead,” you tried not to sound like you were about to cry, and you got up and rushed upstairs, coming back down now with Naia in your arms. Daryl was still standing there, and his eyes instantly focused only on Naia, who looked at you when she saw him there, as if surprised, before pointing at him. “Yes, Daryl’s come to visit, he told you he’d be back, right?” Naia looked at him and nodded.

“Daryl.” Naia tried to babble his name, not doing too bad for being her first try, and you noticed the emotion in Daryl’s eyes when he heard it.

“Morning, sweetheart.”

“Okay, let’s cook breakfast.” You walked into the kitchen and sat Naia at the table, and she reached out for the kid’s book she was reading, something full of drawings about a turtle on a journey. Daryl seemed hesitant about what to do, and you nodded towards the chair next to Naia. He seemed nervous but went to sit down.

“What are you reading, uh?” He asked softly, and Naia angled the book to show it to him while she passed the pages, looking at the drawings.

You busied yourself making oatmeal, and when you finished you placed a bowl in front of Naia and another in front of your chair. Naia looked at you and pointed at Daryl. “Oh…” You realized what she meant, getting flustered. “True, you’re right! Do you want some breakfast, Daryl?” You hoped you weren’t sounding as awkward as you felt.

“Nah, I’m good.” Daryl seemed as awkward as you, though. Naia didn’t seem too convinced, though, and she took her little spoon, digging some oatmeal, and reaching it towards Daryl. You noticed the corner of his lip twitching into a smile, and that emotion back in his eyes. “You’re right, sweetheart, I should eat.” He looked at you as if he were unsure, though, and so you tried to smile.

“Yes, nobody should go with their day without breakfast,” you said awkwardly before fixing a bowl for Daryl and sitting down, digging into yours.

“Thanks,” he said, and began eating too, though he kept looking at Naia. She was making quite a mess of herself, but you liked to let her eat by herself.

“Alright, I’m going to clean all this and then we’ll go to the orchard, yes?” You asked to Naia when you three finished eating, still trying not to show how awkward you felt, and Naia smiled. “You want Daryl to play with you while I finish?”

Naia nodded looking at Daryl, and he looked at her with a smile that made you feel all the wrong things again, and so you looked away. You helped Naia off her chair and Daryl followed her as she wobbled towards the living room, taking her notebook and crayons and sitting on the carpet.

You let them be while you cleaned everything and then went to sit with them. Naia smiled at you but she kept painting as if she hadn’t finished, and you didn’t have to rush, so you let her kept going. Once she seemed satisfied with the color, she held the notebook for you to see it. “That’s wonderful!” Naia smiled and held it for Daryl now.

“Yeah, it is, I love the colors on this one.”

Naia wiggled the notebook in front of Daryl before placing it on his legs, and Daryl seemed taken aback and confused about what she wanted looking from Naia to you, and back at Naia, who frowned and babbled, “no?”

“What…” Daryl seemed puzzled but before you could explain what you thought Naia meant, he seemed to get it. “Oh…for me, really?” Naia nodded, tapping the notebook as if it had been obvious and you couldn’t help your smile. “Thank you, sweetheart, I love it.” It still seemed as if Daryl couldn’t quite believe it, looking at Naia without taking the notebook, and you hated how adorable his smile was…

You took the notebook and carefully ripped the page, giving it to Daryl. “Thanks,” he murmured, looking at the drawing and smiling.

“Well, it’s time to go take care of some tomatoes,” you said awkwardly, feeling a bit like intruding in their bubble, but Naia just nodded and smiled. She liked the orchard.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, do you want to?” Daryl asked Naia and she nodded, smiling. “Thank you for the drawing, I love it.” That made Naia grin, and she waved him goodbye.

Daryl looked at you but didn’t say anything, and he walked towards the door. You followed him, and even when he opened the door, he kept looking at the drawing.

“Oceanside is full of her drawings, she likes to give them to people who appreciate them,” you said, a bit awkward.

“Judith made me one to…” Daryl muttered.

“She seems quite an artist.”

“She is,” Daryl said, smiling softly before looking at you, but he didn’t say anything, and he walked away.

*

Later that day, when you were at the park with Naia, you noticed that Daryl was again watching her play from afar, without coming to the park. Once it was time to go back home, you hesitated for a moment, unsure, but finally you made your way towards Daryl, Naia in your arms.

“Hi,” Naia waved to him, and Daryl seemed confused as to why were you approaching.

“Hey, sweetheart…” Daryl smiled at her and then frowned at you.

“Hi, Daryl, we were having fun at the park with our new friends, right?” You said nervously, and Naia grinned. “What if…what if tomorrow you came with us?” Daryl blinked at you in surprise, before looking at Naia.

“What you think?” He asked her and Naia nodded, smiling.

“Okay, okay, then I will.” Daryl’s lip curled up into a smile as he looked at her.

“See you, then.” You waved awkwardly at him, and Naia waved too, babbling bye.

“Bye.”

*

Next morning, you had already finished breakfast when there was a knock on the door, and you assumed it was Daryl coming to visit, even though you had told him that Naia’d see him at the park, but when you opened the door, it was Michonne there.

“What…” You began, confused, but Michonne spoke before you could say anything.

“You had Daryl’s daughter?!” She was looking at you wide-eyed…oh, great, now she knew…you should have realized she’d know sooner or later, Daryl lived with her after all, and they were family. “Naia is her daughter?!”

“I…I…” You babbled but then let out a sigh. “Yes.”

“But…why wouldn’t you tell him? If you couldn’t find him, you could have told me, I’d have tell him, I knew where he was, why wouldn’t you say anything to any of us?”

“I…” You didn’t know how to explain it all again. “I tried, that day…when, when you took me with you…remember? When Daryl just….when he walked away…he wouldn’t listen to me, he just left and I…I…”

“You knew then?! We could have told him then! Y/N, that’s her daughter…I know you were upset, I understand, that at that moment you didn’t want to see him…but if you told me, I would have gone to tell him, you didn’t have to go yourself…it’s her daughter…but you let them be apart for almost two years.”

“I know, but…” You didn’t know what to say and you just shrugged. “I…I found I was pregnant…and Daryl left, and he didn’t let me speak and I was…I…I didn’t know what to do…suddenly I was pregnant and alone, and…and brokenhearted…” You bit your lip, embarrassed of being saying too much, and trying not to cry.

“I…pregnant and alone, I know that feeling.” Michonne nodded looking down, and you knew what she meant, which just made you feel worse. “But…we all were here, we would have helped… Why you thought you had to lie to me now? I know it’s your life, that she’s your kid but… She’s Daryl’s kid too. You didn’t need to hide and lie...” Part of you wished that Michonne were angry and yelling, because this, her sounding confused and almost sad, it just felt worse.

“I’m sorry…I just…I felt I had to leave…” You didn’t know how to explain it. “And I thought…if I told you…I thought you’d tell Daryl. And I didn’t want that.” You admitted.

Michonne just looked at you at that, silent, as if she didn’t know what to say, but you were sure she had to be disappointed on you hearing that. Before she said anything, or you did, you saw Daryl walking fast towards you two.

“Michonne…” He said when he reached you both. He and Michonne looked at each other, and you were jealous of that way they had of silent communicating sometimes. Michonne looked at you, but still seemed to not know what to say, so she let out a sigh and walked away.

“I’ll talk to her…” Daryl muttered awkwardly.

“You don’t have to.” You shrugged, trying not to cry, feeling upset “I told you, I know that what I did is something that can’t be forgiven, and I know that Michonne is upset and now probably she hates me, and that you do too, and I got it on myself, so yeah.” You shrugged, turning to get inside the house but Daryl was faster and he got in front of you, taking you by surprise.

“Y/N, Michonne doesn’t hate you, why you think that? You know it ain’t true, it ain’t that, you know she cares,” he told you, frowning, and you shrugged feeling a bit like crying again. “And I…just…I don’t…” Daryl looked down, chewing on his lip. “It ain’t that I…hate you…”

You wonder what that meant. You knew that Daryl was angry, and you doubted he could forgive the fact that you kept Naia secret for almost two years. But maybe he didn’t hate you? You weren’t sure. He was angry for sure, more than angry… But anyway, maybe you should both push past it, past whatever had happened between you two, past anger and whatever resentment you held for each other, if only for Naia.

“I have to get back inside, Naia’s alone.” You murmured.

“Can I…do you mind…” Daryl said, still sounded awkward, but you knew what he meant.

“Yeah, come in, but we’re going the orchard soon.”

Daryl and you walked inside, Naia was on the carpet where you had left her, drawing. She had some shells and was outlining them on a paper with different colors. When she saw you both, she smiled, waving hi with one of the shells.

“Look, Naia, Daryl’s come.” You smiled and tried to sound cheerful despite how you were feeling.

“Good morning sweetheart, can I sit with you?” Daryl asked, sitting down next to Naia when she nodded. “That looks so cool.” He smiled, looking at the drawing. “What if you outline this one now?” Naia nodded, smiling, picking up the shell and starting a new drawing.

*

It was awkward, that afternoon, standing on the park watching Naia play while Daryl was there too. Daryl hadn’t said anything to you when he approached, just nodded at you, but when Naia saw him she smiled at him and waved, and Daryl smiled and waved back. Now you both were watching her play next to another toddler, putting together some construction blocks that someone had brought.

“I think this is good…that Naia has other kids around, you know?” You said awkwardly. “There weren’t kids in Oceanside.”

Daryl just hummed, chewing on his lip. “Michonne…she hopes Naia would stay with RJ and Judith…you know what I think too…, but I…I get that Oceanside’s been yours and Naia’s home for almost two years.”

You looked at Daryl at that, surprised, but he was looking at Naia. He wasn’t snapping about you taking Naia to Oceanside, but after all, you had promised that if you left Alexandria, it didn’t mean that you were taking her from him, and that he could go and see her. This was progress, you guessed, even if Daryl could never forgive you, at least maybe you both wouldn’t be yelling at each other on a daily bases. That was good for Naia.

“Yes…and it’s the only home that Naia’s known.” She seemed to be adapting good to Alexandria, though. “And the women there are the only people she knew, they really love her…but, I don’t know, there are kids in here…family…” You let out a sigh. “I don’t know what do.” You glanced at Daryl, you knew he wanted you to stay there, but he didn’t say anything else, eyes still on Naia.

When it was time to go home, you helped the other parent get the toys into the bag, and picked up Naia, who babbled bye to his new friend. “Did you have fun today?”

“Yes,” Naia said, grinning, and then he looked at Daryl, who hadn’t approached and seemed unsure of what to do, and so you walked to him. “Daryl.” She babbled as best as she could.

“Hey, sweetheart.” He smiled at Naia, even though he still seemed a bit nervous whenever he saw her. “It’s good to see you.”

You realized that, since Naia had been playing the whole time, Daryl hadn’t really gotten to have much time with her. You didn’t know what to do, and you stood there awkwardly, chewing on your lip, before speaking again.

“So, Daryl, would you like to walk us home, if you’re free?” You asked and didn’t miss the way in which Daryl blinked at you, surprised and confused, maybe you were making everything more awkward, and so you looked at Naia. “What do you think, would you like to show Daryl one of your books while I make your dinner?” She looked at you and then at Daryl, nodding and smiling.

“I…I’d really like that.” Daryl still seemed surprised, and you were honestly surprised at your offer too, so you began walking home. Daryl followed you, seeming awkward, but you noticed the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile when Naia kept peeking and smiling at him.

Once at home, Naia picked one of the books that you had brought when you came to Alexandria, and since the weather was good, you left her and Daryl on the porch while you made dinner.

“Okay, time for dinner,” you announced once you were done, walking outside to find Naia showing the pictures of the book to Daryl. “Say bye to Daryl.”

“Bye,” Naia smiled to Daryl and she reached out to take your hand so you’d help her get up and walk inside.

“Bye, sunshine, can I see you tomorrow again?” Daryl asked to Naia, to which she nodded. “Okay, thanks sweetheart.” He looked at you now, and the awkwardness was back. “Uh…bye.”

“Bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped that you liked this, thanks for the support, and as always, excuse my english.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, you saw Daryl at the park again. This time, he’d brought RJ and Judith with him, and while Judith went with Gracie to play on the seesaw, helped by Aaron, Daryl helped RJ onto the slide, helping him slide down safely.

“Do you want a ride too, Naia?” She asked to your kid, who was babbling as she watched them, and she nodded. Daryl looked at you and you nodded, so he picked up Naia, placing her onto the slide, helping her slide down, and you couldn’t help your smile looking at her giggling, seeming to be having the time of her life. “You liked it?!” Naia grinned at him, stumbling towards the slide, trying to climb it.

“Wait, I’ll help you” Daryl chuckled. “But it’s RJ’s turn first, right?” Daryl said while RJ reached out for him to help him slide again. Damn, that was cute…

After a while playing on the slide, RJ and Naia sat down on the grass, crawling around and looking at the bugs, babbling.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” You couldn’t help but ask to Daryl, who was sat down near you, looking at them.

“Dunno…” He frowned. “Would like to know.”

“Me too,” you snorted. “But I don’t speak baby good enough.” Daryl snorted too, glancing at you with a smirk, and you thought it was the first time he smiled to you after you saw each other again. You hated how it made you feel. For a while, you both stayed silent, watching the kids play, until you spoke again. “RJ is the first kid of her age that Naia’s met,” you explained. “It seems they get along nicely, I think they could get to be good friends.” You smiled sadly…you hoped they would be good friends. It suited them, Daryl and Rick’s kids being best friends, but you didn’t say that aloud, unsure of how Daryl might react.

“I…” Daryl began, but didn’t say anything else, and when you looked at him you noticed that his smile was gone.

“What?” You knew you shouldn’t press it, you shouldn’t push your luck and make Daryl snap when he had stopped yelling at you about Naia, but you couldn’t stop yourself.

“Just…” Daryl shrugged, fidgeting and you knew he was nervous and shy, even after almost two years without seeing him, you still could read him. “Just…wish Rick could see it…” He muttered, looking down and seeming embarrassed, so when you noticed that his eyes had gotten wet, you looked away so he didn’t know you had notice and would get more embarrassed.

“Yeah…yeah, me too.” It’d be nice if Rick could have known his kid…that he could see him getting friends with Daryl’s kid, maybe best friends as they were…he wouldn’t like that you had kept Naia away, probably. But maybe, if he hadn’t died, then maybe Daryl wouldn’t have left…yeah, maybe Daryl didn’t feel for you what you had felt for him, but still, if he had stayed, maybe you both could have co-parent…but he had left without a word, like he didn’t care about you and…and no, ending that train of thoughts. You both were trying to move on, for Naia.

*

It kept going like that. Each afternoon, you went with Naia to the park, and Daryl would join you there after he came back from a hunt. Sometimes he brought Judith and RJ, other times it was just himself. Some days, Michonne came with them, and though Naia was shy, each day she opened up more, playing with Michonne too, and you could see that she too loved your kid…you tried not to imagine how things could have been if you hadn’t left.

When Michonne was free to come to the park too and Daryl didn’t have to take RJ and Juidth back home, he’d walk Naia and you home, and play or read with Naia while you cooked dinner or just did housework, wanting to give them some time for themselves, since Naia seemed to enjoy more and more to spend time with Daryl each day. You knew it was good, but it still made you feel…things, sometimes, and the sadness that never quite left you, coming back to you.

You were sure that, as days passed, more people found out that Naia was Daryl’s. Most seemed taken aback, others seemed to have figured out that you left without telling him until now, and you knew how much they all liked and respected Daryl for what he did for them, and so you weren’t surprised when some of them gave you dirty looks without bothering to know the full story, and even a couple of snarky comments, but to your surprise, Daryl had made sure to put an end to that when he noticed it, and nobody said anything along those lines to you again.

A couple of others were kind to you though, like Aaron, who was usually at the park with Gracie, and Noemi, another woman who had been friendly to you when you lived in Alexandria and had her own baby now too, and also Rosita and Siddiq, so you weren’t as alone and alienated as you had feared you might be, and each day you were surer that staying in Alexandria was the right thing to do.

Almost two weeks had passed since the first day Daryl joined you at the park, and you both were again at the park, all the kids playing at the whirl. You needed to speak with Daryl, but you didn’t know how to go about it, everything was awkward between you two, and you felt as if it might be forever…better awkward than yelling…

“Daryl,” you finally said. “Can we speak?”

“Yeah,” he frowned at you, seeming confused.

“Okay…uh…” you didn’t want to do it there, with curious ears. “Aaron, could you watch Naia for five minutes please?”

“Sure…” Aaron nodded, but he seemed confused too.

“Can we…” Without finishing your sentence, you began walking and Daryl followed you, until you were a few meters away from the park, though you could still see the kids from there and make sure that Naia was okay. Daryl arched an eyebrow at you, waiting for you to speak. “I want to go to Oceanside tomorrow or the day after.”

“So you’re going back,” Daryl said, and you could see him trying to control himself.

“It’s not what you think.” You rushed to assure him. “I…I’m staying here, to live I mean, I think…I’ve been here for more than a month, almost two, more than I had planned. But the Oceanside women were my only friends for almost two years, I miss them. I want to see them, I want to tell them that I think I’m moving here, and I want to pick some stuff I have there.” You explained. “Also, Naia liked the beach and to play on the sand, I think she’ll like to be back to play there. So I’m thinoing about staying there for a couple of days and then come back.”

“Okay.” Daryl nodded and didn’t say anything else, but you thought he seemed relieved, and he turned to walk back to the park.

“You could come with us,” you said, surprising yourself. “If you want.”

Daryl frowned at you. “You don’t mind?”

“No…Naia likes to spend time with you.”

Daryl looked at Naia and then at you. “Yeah?” He seemed unsure but hopeful, and you snorted, he gotta be blind.

“Yes, Daryl.”

“Okay,” he nodded, a smile tugging at the corner of his lip, and you both walked back to the park.

*

A couple of days later, you were at Oceanside. Everyone seemed happy to see you and Naia there, though they were confused as to why Daryl had gone with you both, but you thought that after looking at Naia and him, some of them put two and two together. You didn’t say anything and they didn’t ask. Your friends were sad when you told them you were staying permanently in Alexandria, but understanding too, and you would come to visit as much as you could anyway.

Naia had been happy to see the women again, and she’d wanted to go to the beach. You had been there collecting shells with her and Daryl, but you had left them alone to go pack your scarce belongings at what had been your home to take them to Alexandria. Your home faced the beach and from it you could see Daryl and Naia. He was helping her walk through the sand, holding her hand, while she picked shells. It was sweet, and as always, the image of them filled you with sadness, some guilt, and longing for what it could have been…

Once you were done, you went back with them. They were sat down on the sand, sorting the shells into a cup.

“I think this is my favorite,” Daryl told Naia, holding one, and she grinned, holding another “You’re right, that one is even prettier.”

“Momma!” Naia grinned when she saw you, waving at you.

“Hi, sweetheart.” You sat down with them. “You got a lot of treasures.”

Naia nodded, and once she finished sorting all the shells in the cup, she began playing with the sand.

“What you doing?” Daryl asked her and Naia looked at him at pointed at the sand before she started digging “What, you wanna go to the other side of the world?” Daryl asked and you didn’t know if Naia understood, but she nodded anyway and you snorted.

“Okay, I’ll help you then.” Daryl began digging on the sand with Naia and you watched them. They stopped when they found water. It wasn’t the other side of the world, but it seemed to be good enough for Naia.

“Sun’s going down soon and it’s time for dinner,” you said, no matter you didn’t want to ruin the fun. “And you,” you reached out to tickle Naia, who yelped and giggled. “Are having a bath until you stop shredding sand.” Naia grinned, looking at her hands and arms, full of sand and mud.

You got up, helping Naia, and so did Daryl. “If you want I uh…” He began but stopped, and you arched your eyebrows at him to keep going. He was looking down, chewing on his thumbnail, and you knew it meant he was nervous, but you didn’t know why he might be. “I could cook you both dinner while you bathe her, if you want…” He muttered, shrugging.

You blinked at him, taken aback. “That would… that would be nice, but a friend gave us some fried fish already so…but thank you…”

“Okay.” Daryl nodded, still looking down, and for some reason, you felt bad.

“But you can come to have dinner with us,” you offered.

“You sure?” Daryl frowned at you.

“Yeah…yeah, let’s go.” After all, Daryl barely knew anyone there, and he’d gone to spend time with Naia, who was now frowning at you both. You wondered if she felt the awkwardness and tension between Daryl and you. Probably she didn’t understand what was all that about.

Dinner was awkward, but not as awkward as it could have been if Naia weren’t there, since she kept babbling at you both. She seemed to have accepted Daryl’s presence in her life pretty nicely, and Daryl was great with her, you just had to look at him to see she already got him wrapped around her finger. You knew you should be happy about it, and you were, but the sadness was still there, nagging at your heart.You wondered if those feelings would ever leave.

Late at night, Naia was asleep and you were walking around the cottage, making sure you hadn’t forgotten anything you wanted to bring with you to Alexandria, mostly stuff for Naia, when you saw through the window that Daryl was sat down on the beach. There were a couple of cottages used for when Oceanside had visitors, and you wondered if maybe nobody had told Daryl and that’s why he was out there, and you felt guilty. You also thought that maybe it was just Daryl wanting to be alone, it quite suited him, but still you didn’t want to risk that maybe he didn’t have a place to sleep.

You opened the door but didn’t want to leave Naia alone even if the beach was close, and so you whispered Daryl’s name, a bit louder when he didn’t hear it, trying not to disturb the people that might be sleeping. Daryl seemed to notice, and when he looked at you, you signaled at him to come. He seemed hesitant, but he approached, arching his eyebrow at you, and you tried to push past your awkwardness.

“Did they show you where you could stay?”

“Yeah.” Daryl nodded.

“Oh…ok.”

“Oh…” Daryl seemed to realize why you were asking. “Just didn’t feel like sleeping.”

So, it was him wanting to be alone with his thoughts, typical…there was a time when you had managed to get him to share some of those thoughts with you. You better not think about that. “Something’s wrong?” You found yourself asking anyway.

“Nah…” Daryl shook his head. “Is Naia asleep?”

“Like a log.” You couldn’t help your smile, and Daryl’s lip curled up too.

“You were right, she likes this place, the beach, and everyone here loves her,” he said. “I get why you might want to stay here instead of Alexandria.”

“Don’t tell me that now that I thought I’d made my mind,” you groaned and you sat down on the floor of the porch, resting your forehead on your palm before looking up again. “Okay. Once more. Pros and cons.” You let out a sigh. “Everyone here knows Naia since the day she was born and they adore her, there’s a nice beach and she loves to collect shells and play with the sand.” You listed, and Daryl sat down near you, looking at you in silence. “But in Alexandria there’re kids, and I think it’s good for her to have friends, and they got even a school going I don’t know how. And believe me, I don’t see myself homeschooling math whenever that day comes,” you half-joked, frustrated, and you were surprised when you heard Daryl snort. “So yeah, I guess…I guess I’m sure about Alexandria?”

“Hmmm hmm,” Daryl nodded. “Your friends are here, though.”

“Got some friends in Alexandria too…I think.” You hoped so… “And I want to do what’s better for Naia, so Alexandria is it.”

“Okay…it ain’t like you can come here whenever you wanna,” Daryl said and you nodded. “Judith’s been saying she wants to go to the beach too since she saw it in a book.”

Daryl had that small smile, the same smile he always had when talking about Judith and that you had always found so adorable, the same one he had now when he talked about RJ too, the one who grew even bigger when he was with Naia.

“How do you do it, having all kids everywhere adoring you like that?” You asked, half-joking, half-serious.

“What you talking about.” Daryl scoffed.

“Seriously, Judith and RJ adore you, and Naia loves to spend time with you, she really likes you,” you said, genuine.

“She does?” Daryl looked behind you and through the open door of the cottage, towards the room where Naia was sleeping.

“Yes, Daryl, she does.” You nodded, bitterness and sadness be damned, Daryl deserved to hear it. “You’re great with her.” He was a good father…You felt once again that dart in your heart, and you swallowed hard, trying to control your emotions.

Daryl didn’t say anything, and you both stayed silent for some minutes until he spoke in a murmur. “She doesn’t know I’m her father. How’s she ever gonna know? I was missing from her life until now. How I’m gonna explain to her? She ain’t gonna understand…”

You didn’t know how to answer to that questions, you hadn’t thought about it, Naia hadn’t yet asked about a father, she was too little for that, but now that Daryl told you, you realized how he must be feeling about it. “Well, she’s not even two…in a year she’s not going to remember a time before you…and…of course she’s gonna know you’re her father.”

“But how?” Daryl looked at you, and there was no hatred or blame in his eyes, which you were expecting, he just seemed lost and sad, and that was worse, making you feel like shit. “I just gonna go and tell her, hey Naia, I’m your dad.”

“Yeah…yeah, I guess we do that…” You didn’t have anything better to offer.

“She’s not gonna understand…”

“She will, Daryl.” You tried to assure him.

“How do I tell her?” Daryl still seemed lost and unsure, but it seemed important to him, and you wished you had the answers that he seemed to hope you had, but you didn’t.

“We just…I honestly don’t know.” You let out a sigh. “Just…maybe there’s no need to go and tell her like ‘Daryl’s your father’…I mean she’s not even two, we just…you just keep spending time with her, and just…you know, people’s gonna call you ‘Naia’s dad’ anyway, and I will too, and I guess…that’ll be, she’ll just know…” You were making it up as you went but you didn’t know better, and you thought it’d work like that. “I…I’m sorry, I don’t know.”

“It’s okay.” Daryl shrugged, seeming lost in thought, and for a while, you both stayed silent.

“She got your eyes…” You murmured and Daryl looked at you, surprised. His eyes were sad, but a smile tugged at the corner of his lip. “I’m gonna try to sleep,” you said as you got up. “You should too. Night.”

“Wait,” Daryl called for you when you made to walk into the house. “Could you get me the cup with the shells that Naia picked today?”

“What do you want them for?” You asked, surprised, but Daryl just looked down and you decided not to press it. “Okay.” You walked inside and went back outside with the cup, handling it to Daryl. “Goodnight.”

“’night,” he murmured.

You were about to close to the door when you looked at Daryl again, biting your lip. “I’m sorry,” you whispered and you meant it.

Every time you saw him and Naia together, part of you wished you hadn’t kept them apart, while another part of you still felt like you couldn’t have deal with your heartbreak with Daryl around, you barely managed two years later.

Daryl looked at you before looking down sadly, and he nodded. “I know.”

*

The next morning, you had your things ready to leave, and so you went to say goodbye to your friends before leaving. As you opened the door of the cottage, though, you found Daryl out there.

“Hey, Daryl, good morning,” you greeted, still feeling that awkwardness you couldn’t help but always feel, even if you tried to stop it, but the awkwardness was better than the bitterness and sadness that you felt other times.

“Daryl,” Naia babbled Daryl’s name, more recognizable now than the first time she babbled it, and it seemed it always made Daryl smile when she called for him.

“’morning, sweetheart.”

“We were going to say goodbye to our friends and then we’re ready to go to Alexandria,” you explained.

“Alright…but it ain’t like we have to rush or nothing, it’s early.” Daryl shrugged, looking down. “If Naia wants to play on the beach or something.”

“You sure we can reach Alexandria before the sun goes down?” You asked and Daryl nodded.

“Yes, if we leave in an hour or so.”

“Okay.” You nodded, sure that Naia would like to spend a moment playing on the sand. “Then, do you want to take a walk across the beach with us?”

“Yeah,” Daryl nodded, following you as you helped Naia’s walk to the beach.

“Who wants to get their feet into the water?” You asked and Naia wiggled her arms. “Okay then.” You knelt down to take off her boots, and then kicked off your own. You got up and reached to hold Naia’s hand and help her walk. “And you?” You asked Daryl.

“Yeah…yeah, alright.” He nodded, frowning, and he kicked off his boots too. He seemed unsure around you, and you knew it was the same for yourself, no matter you didn’t want Naia to notice.

You three walked to the water, stopping once the waves could reach your feet, and Naia yelped when the cold water hit her feet. “Yes, it’s cold!” You yelped too, and Naia nodded, grinning. You peeked at Daryl, who seemed so enraptured just looking at Naia, a small smile on his face, that you wondered if he even noticed the cold or the only thing he had in his mind was her.

You three walked for a bit, and then made your way back to where you had left the boots, and you sat down on the sand. Naia played with the sand for a few minutes, digging and making little piles of sand, and then she waved around. “Shells.”

“You want to go find more shells that we can take to Alexandria with us?” You asked. “You’re gonna leave the beach without a single shell one of these days.” You chuckled.

“I uh…” Daryl began, fidgeting as he looked down, shy. “I got your cup with shells.” Oh, yeah, you had given it to him last night. Naia just looked at him, still smiling. “But I took some, is that okay?” He asked her, and you had to admit that you loved the way in which he always talked to her, no matter Naia just babbled a couple of words as an answer and sometimes she didn’t understand what you were saying. “I uh…I made you something.”

Daryl reached inside his pocket and took out a cord. He seemed to have made tiny holes on some of the smaller shells, passing the cord through them, making a little necklace.

“Daryl, it’s really pretty!” You couldn’t help but say.

“Yeah?” He looked at you, seeming unsure, before looking at Naia.

Naia grinned reaching towards towards the necklace and Daryl gave it to her. She toyed with it before looking at Daryl and grinning again, and when Daryl grinned at her, you wondered if you had ever seen him smiling like that.

“Here…” He took the necklace to put it around Naia’s neck. “You like it?” Naia nodded, still grinning, toying with one of the shells of the necklace.

You couldn’t stop your smile looking at her, seeming so happy. You chewed your lip, considering your next words, and you decided to go for it. “It is! Your dad’s really skillful at making things.” You peeked at Daryl, who was looking from you to Naia, then back at you, seeming surprised at hearing you calling him dad. Naia didn’t say anything, just smiled, toying with the necklace, and neither Daryl or you said anything else. Then Naia pointed at a shell that you could see peeking through the sand. “Okay, you pick it.”

Naia got up, wobbling a bit until she found her footing, and stumbled a couple of meters until she reached the shell and sat down next to it. She was better at walking by herself each day. You looked at Daryl, who was looking at you but without saying anything. “We said we’d tell her.” You shrugged awkwardly.

“Yeah…” He mumbled, chewing on his thumbnail and looking at Naia, who was digging next to where she had found the shell. “I don’t think…don’t think she gets it…”

“She does…she will…” You assured though you were as clueless as him. “Maybe she doesn’t think it’s so strange or a big deal…I don’t know…She’s just distracted with the necklace and all…it’s perfect for her, by the way, she loves it.”

Daryl didn’t say anything, but his lips curled into a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright…this is progress, yeah? Both in Daryl relationship with Naia, but also with reader…right? I don’t know, I know some of you are upset with the story, I’m sorry. Daryl is kind of lost in this fatherhood thing, but he’s trying to find his way…
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I thought it was rather sweet, considering the previous ones. More Daryl wondering how to be a dad for Naia next week. If you liked this and have a moment, please let me know your thoughts in a comment, I really want to think what you all think of all this!
> 
> As always, excuse my englins since it’s not my first language.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, Daryl and reader went with their kid to the beach at Oceanside were reader used to leave, spending a couple of awkward days as a “family”, and Daryl voiced to reader his concerns about his daughter not understanding that he is her father, since he’d been missing from her life.

As Daryl had assured you, you three reached Alexandria before the sun went down. You had agreed with Daryl on meeting the next afternoon to take Naia to the park together, and so when you heard a knock on the door, you knew it was him. “Hey,” you greeted as you both looked down awkwardly, and Daryl followed you to the living-room where Naia was playing.

“Look, Naia, Daryl’s here.” The little girl was already grinning and waving at Daryl. “I mean…dad’s here.” You had assured Daryl that Naia would just know that he was her father, and so you had decided to start trying to call him dad to her. Naia looked at you and then at Daryl, and you weren’t sure she understood what you meant. “Yes, dad’s coming with us to the park.” You tried again when Naia pointed at Daryl, and she blinked at him.

“Dadyl.”

Well. Not what you were expecting, at all. Yeah, you guessed the name Daryl was close to Dadyl, and Naia heard people calling him Daryl everywhere, yourself too… You almost snorted hearing her babbling that, though, couldn’t help it, but you didn’t when you looked at Daryl. He seemed so lost, like he didn’t know what to do.

“Okay let’s…let’s go to the park,” you chimed in, trying not to make a big deal.

“Yeah…yeah, come on sweetheart,” Daryl finally spoke, though his smile seemed sad. “I can be Dadyl, why not…”

“Wanna hold dad’s hand while we walk?” You tried again, feeling lost, kind of silly, and a bit guilty, all at the same time. Naia just nodded, stumbling towards Daryl, who reached down to hold her hand, and at least that had him smiling a bit more.

Once in the park, Gracie was there with Aaron, and Naia smiled and pointed at them, and so you three made your way to them.

“Hi there,” Aaron greeted, smiling, when you three sat down next to him and Gracie. “How was Oceanside.”

“It was great! We had a lot of fun at the beach, yeah?” You said and Naia smiled when she heard the word beach, though she was distracted with a pony toy that Gracie had shown her. That was another good thing of Alexandria, people seemed to have a stash of some toys, somehow.

“And you got a beautiful necklace, Naia!” Aaron said, and Naia looked at him, when she heard her name. “Pretty,” Aaron repeated, pointing at the necklace, and that time Naia got it, grinning and nodding, and she pointed at Daryl. “Oh, Daryl made it?”

“Yeah, Naia got a pretty skillful dad.” You peeked at Daryl, who wasn’t saying anything, seeming awkward.

“Dadyl,” Naia babbled, looking at him.

You heard Aaron snort at it. He seemed a bit puzzled, and you wanted the earth to swallow you, though probably not as much as you guessed Daryl wanted it, but he was still silent. Naia gave Gracie the pony back and crawled towards Daryl, tugging at his sleeve.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Daryl asked softly, and at least Naia got him smiling a bit again. She pointed at the slide. “You wanna go to the slide, okay, come on.” He got up, helping Naia onto her feet, and held her hand.

“Me,” Gracie said, stumbling onto her feet, and Daryl looked at Aaron to see if it was okay, holding Gracie’s hand too when he nodded, helping them walk to the slide.

Aaron got up to go with them and you rushed onto your feet, tugging at his arm, hoping to talk with him without Daryl noticing now that he was hands full with the two little girls.

“Wait, wait, can we speak?” You asked quietly.

“Sure…” Aaron frowned at you, confused.

“Could you…could you talk with Daryl…”

“About what?” Aaron just seemed more confused.

“You’re his friend and you’re a father too, and…well, Daryl’s worried thinking that Naia’s not going to think of him as her father because she didn’t meet him until now. I’m trying to get her to call him dad, but all I got was…that,” you began to explain. “But I think she’s going to know either way, she’s not going to remember when he wasn’t with her, she’ll just know…right?”

“I guess…” Aaron still seemed confused, but he gave you a kind smile.

“So if you could…talk to Daryl about it…maybe…” You chewed on your lip.

“Okay, okay, I can try…I’m not sure I have something helpful to say or that he will listen…but…” Aaron shrugged, smiling, even if he seemed a bit as lost as you felt. “I’ll try.”

“Thank you, Aaron, really…I’m kind of lost in this area…”

Aaron just clapped your shoulder softly. “You’re doing good, and I always knew Daryl’d be a great dad.”

“Yeah, yeah, he is.”

*

Later, you asked Daryl to walk with you and Naia back to your place, and then left them reading on the living room while you made some quick dinner, coming back when you finished.

“Alright sweetheart, your dinner is ready,” you said and Naia looked at you and smiled. “Say goodbye to dad,” you tried again, still a bit awkwardly, waving at Daryl to catch Naia’s attention, and she imitated you, waving to Daryl too. “Say, bye dad. Bye dad.”

“Bye dad,” she babbled and you couldn’t believe it, stopping in place and grinning. You looked at Daryl, but he wasn’t looking as happy as you thought he might.

“Bye, sweetheart,” he said with a small smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” Daryl reached out and you knew he wanted to maybe hold her, but it seemed as if he didn’t dare, he still seemed hesitant with her sometimes, and so he just stroked her hair softly, and his smile went a bit bigger when Naia smiled at him.

“Darling, I’ll be back in a minute, okay?” You said to Naia as you followed Daryl outside. “Hey! I told you she’d get it!” You were still grinning, though your smile faltered, you didn’t know why he didn’t look happy.

“She doesn’t.”

“But…but…” you stumbled, confused. “But she just said it.”

“She just repeats what you say, Y/N.” Daryl shrugged. “Doesn’t mean she gets it.”

“No…no, she does! She will! She said that, and she knows what’s a dad, so…” Or at least you thought so.

“Guess when she’s older and can understand it, I can just explain it to her, or something…” Daryl muttered.

“No, I’m telling you, she’ll get it before that,” you insisted, stubborn, but you were honestly sure of it. You honestly didn’t think this was such a big deal as Daryl seemed to think, but you understood him and didn’t want to dismiss his feelings. “When she thinks back to you, she’s going to always think of you as her dad, she’s still a baby.”

“Maybe it’s better this way,” Daryl muttered and you looked at him, puzzled.

“What?”

“Me as a dad…” Daryl shook his head, scoffing.

“What you mean?” You frowned. “You are a great dad.” Daryl arched an eyebrow at you at that. “Seriously, Daryl, you are. You’re great with kids and Naia adores you, and you’re a really good dad.”

“Never thought I’d be a dad at all.” He muttered.

“Yeah, well…was a surprise for me too, let me tell you…” You chuckled sadly. “But you aren’t backing out from it now, not now that Naia’s so fond of you…not that you could, she has you all wrapped around her finger already.” You joked awkwardly.

“I would never leave her.”

“I know.” You nodded, if there was one thing true in the world, it was that.

“Just…I just wish…if you hadn’t left…”

“Yeah, but I left.” Your sadness and guilt made you snap. You knew that Daryl was just worried, that he was struggling to find his way in this sudden fatherhood situation he had found himself in, but you had also had to struggle and find your way alone in the sudden motherhood situation you had found yourself in. “And you left, too.”

“I didn’t know you were carrying her!” He snapped too and you took a deep breath, trying to control your emotions.

“Can we…We’ve been weeks without fighting…can we please go back to that?” You let out a sigh. You didn’t think you could go back to the fighting and yelling, and Daryl and you just went in circles about the same thing every time, you were never going to solve it, there was no solution, and Naia was better off when you two weren’t fighting and were in an awkward, coexisting situation.

“Yeah…I’m sorry.” Daryl seemed defeated too.

“I’m sorry too… We’ll see you tomorrow at the park, okay?”

“Sure.”

That night, you took Naia with you to the bed, instead of hers, as you did every night. You didn’t know who liked it more, you or her. “You had fun today?” You asked once you were both tucked in. “Gracie is really nice, yes?” Naia nodded, smiling to you.

“And her dad, Aaron, he’s nice too, he’s a good friend of mine,” you kept speaking while Naia looked at you. “Aaron is Gracie’s dad right? Like that bunny is the dad of this one.” You pointed at the book that Naia had brought to bed, the one she’d been looking at with Daryl while you made dinner. Naia nodded, and you weren’t really sure she understood, but you hoped so. “And like Daryl is your dad.”

“Dadyl…” Naia babbled softly and you let out a sigh, you didn’t know if you were making progress or not, you still thought Naia was going to see Daryl as her father either way, but you wanted her to call him dad and ease Daryl’s mind about it.

“Your dad loves you very much,” you whispered, kissing her forehead before placing the book on the nightstand table and curling up to sleep. Naia didn’t say anything, just smiled and snuggled to you. “And I love you very much too.”

“Love you,” Naia babbled back in her own way, as she always did, and no matter what, it always made you smile.

*

The next day at the park, Michonne was there with Judith and RJ, and Naia nodded them to play, painting for a bit and then taking turns in the slide and whirl.

When it was time to go back home, you asked Daryl once again to walk with Naia and you, and he nodded. You had just stepped out of the park when Naia reached out her arms for you. “Are you tired? You asked. “You want me to pick you up?” She nodded and so you scooted her up into your arms. You glanced at Daryl and chewed on your lip before speaking again. “What if dad holds you, would that be okay?”

Naia nodded and so you carefully passed her to Daryl. “Hey, sweetheart,” he said softly, smiling down at her, and Naia grinned, getting comfortable in his arms. They were so cute, you felt another dart in your heart, and you stopped looking at them, walking purposely back home.

Once there, Daryl went to leave Naia down on the carpet of the living room, next to a stack of books so she could choose which one she wanted to read, but before lowering her, he kissed the top of her head, making Naia giggle and grin at him. The image of them and the way in which Daryl was looking at Naia made your heart hurt again, and so you rushed to the kitchen, leaving them alone while you made dinner.

*

You kept going with that routine. You spent your mornings helping on the orchard, and after lunch Naia and you went to the park. Sometimes Daryl met you both there, others he’d go pick you up before you left, and then, when it was time to go back home, he’d walk with Naia and you, and you’d leave them playing or reading until it was time for Naia and you to dine, and Daryl left.

You didn’t know if Aaron had spoken with Daryl or not, but Daryl didn’t bring up the issue of Naia not understanding that he was her father again, and you knew Aaron and Daryl were friends, they were always together at the park doting on their little girls, and Daryl seemed more at ease when Aaron was there, as if he helped him to ease his way into this new fatherhood situation.

You were a bit jealous, wishing you had something like that, a friend to rely on and someone to guide you in this motherhood thing, but you had had the help of all the women on Oceanside both before and after Naia was born, while Daryl hadn’t and had found himself with a toddler all of a sudden. You had Noemi, who was friendly to you and who you hoped to build a friendship with, but it wasn’t the same than what Daryl had either with Michonne or Aaron.

Even if Daryl didn’t say anything else about it, you kept calling Daryl dad when talking to Naia, and she repeated it when you told her to say “hi dad” or anything like that, and you were still sure you didn’t need to do anything special for Naia to know who Daryl was, but it took about two weeks for her to call him dad by herself, without you saying anything.

You were at the porch, knelt down in front of her as you tied her boots, ready to leave for the park, when you heard her voice, calling happily for Daryl.

“Dad!” 

Your fingers froze on her shoe ties for a second when you heard her, surprised, before you looked back and saw Daryl there. He seemed surprised too, wide-eyed as he looked at Naia, frozen in place too. Naia seemed confused as to why you both were like that. She looked at you and pointed at Daryl.

“Yes, honey, dad is here!” You said. You looked at Daryl again, noticing the emotion in his eyes, and he swallowed hard before kicking into motion.

“Hi, sweetheart, are you okay?” Daryl asked and Naia nodded, grinning. You got up, finishing with the boot and giving them space. “Can I hold you?” he asked softly and when Naia nodded, Daryl reached to carefully pick her up and Naia giggled, holding onto him.

You looked away from them, both to try to ease the pain in your heart that you felt when you looked at them together, and also so Daryl couldn’t realize that you had noticed the emotion in his eyes as he almost seemed about to cry, not wanting him to be embarrassed. “Alright, let’s go to the park,” you said, trying to sound nonchalant, as you lead the way.

Later that day, when you finished dinner, you stood at the threshold of the door in silence so Daryl and Naia wouldn’t notice you while they read. You did that sometimes, watching them interact, seeing how day by day they seemed more familiar, how Daryl slowly loosened up around her, seeming less and less unsure and hesitant around her and more at ease, and how Naia enjoyed their time together and the way in which Daryl was with her, everyone could see he adored her.

It was good, you knew, and some part of you felt warm and content looking at them, but it also hurt, it was like seeing the image of what maybe you could have had, if things between Daryl and you had been different, and what you never had.

“Time for dinner,” you announced, taking Naia and Daryl from their bubble as you looked at them. “Say bye-bye to dad.”

“Bye, dad.”

“Alright, see you tomorrow, sweetheart.” Daryl leaned to kiss Naia’s forehead and she giggled. “I love you,” he told her softly.

“Love you,” Naia babbled back, grinning. Daryl kept smiling at her, but you noticed the emotion going through him as Naia said that, his eyes getting wet, and so you looked somewhere else in case he might feel embarrassed. You heard Naia giggling and you guessed Daryl had kissed her or hugged her again, and then you heard him walking to the door.

“Y/N,” he called for you. “Can we speak?”

“Sure…” You frowned, confused, but followed Daryl outside. “There’s something wrong?”

“No, uh…” Daryl looked down, fidgeting. “Thank you.”

“For what?” You blinked, surprised.

“I know you’ve been trying hard to get Naia to call me dad and all that…” He murmured.

“Not that hard, I told you she’d understand it.” You shrugged, you hadn’t expected a thank you. You had just done what you thought you should, no matter what might be going on between Daryl and you, he was Naia’s father and he loved her. With the way he was with Naia, you felt you wanted help him to find his way around parenthood, and to build his relationship with Naia…but looking at them, it didn’t seem like they needed your help for that.

“I meant what I sad that day, you’re a great dad,” you told him and Daryl scoffed. “Seriously. Up to Aaron’s level.”

The corner of Daryl’s lip curled up into a small smile at that, though he didn’t look at you. “You raised her good,” he said quietly, taking you by surprise. “She’s great.”

“She is,” you nodded. “Sometimes I wonder if she’s too good and sweet for this world, but I love that she is…”

“Nah, she’s perfect,” Daryl said and a warm smile spread across your face. “I’ll see you both tomorrow,” he said as he turned to walk away.

“Bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter was absolute and pure fluffy fluff. This is the fic that made my mobile autocorrect change Daryl for Dadyl, and this chapter is dedicated to it. I thought you didn’t find it too silly!
> 
> There was progress in Daryl’s and Naia relationship, and also between him and reader…right?
> 
> If you liked this and have a moment, please let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> As always, excuse my english, it’s not my first language.


	9. Chapter 9

Around a month later you were working at the orchard, Naia near you. You gave her a small tomato from your basket, for some reason it was ripe but it hadn’t grown like the others, looking like a cherry one, and you guessed nobody would miss it. Naia was looking at it, seeming in deep thought, and you wondered what she could be thinking about a tiny tomato. She looked up and grinned.

“Dada!”

You turned to look back and there he was, walking towards you both and smiling, his face lighting in that way it did every time he saw Naia.

“Hey,” Daryl nodded at you, giving you a small, awkward smile, before grinning at Naia, kneeling next to her. “What you got there?” Naia reached out to show him the tiny tomato, babbling the word, though probably you wouldn’t know what she meant unless you saw the tomato. “Looks yummy, you don’t wanna eat it? Come on, bite it…” Daryl reached out to hold Naia’s hand and the tomato, pretending he was going to bite it, making her giggle. “Yeah, bite it.”

Naia did so, giggling again when the juice of the tomato exploded in her mouth as if it were the funniest thing in the world, and you couldn’t help your snort. “Yummy eh?” Daryl picked a rag from his pocket and cleaned the juice that had smeared on Naia’s face, before looking at you. “Can we speak?”

“Sure…” You frowned, your first thought being that something was wrong, but Daryl didn’t seem angry or worried. You had brought Naia’s notebook and crayons, just in case she might get bored, and you gave them to her. “Sweetheart, can you draw some of these tomatoes for me?” Naia nodded, picking up the notebook and reaching for the red crayon. “What is it?” You looked at Daryl, moving closer to him.

“I’m going to the Kingdom,” he announced, taking you a bit by surprise, but you guessed maybe Michonne thought it was time to trade and Daryl had volunteered to go.

“Okay, you’ll come back the same day or are you planning to stay?” You thought maybe Naia might wonder where Daryl was if he was away for more than one day, after seeing him daily during all this time, you had to explain to her that dad was going to be away.

“Don’t know yet…it’s just…” Daryl fidgeted and you wondered what was going on. “Carol doesn’t know about Naia, doesn’t know I got a kid,” he said, his eyes darting to Naia, who was engrossed in her painting. “I want to tell her…”

You knew Carol was family to Daryl, a good friend, so it made sense that he wanted her to know about Naia, even though you wondered what she might think about you having kept your pregnancy and Naia from Daryl, and you were certain the whole Kingdom would end up knowing. Still, you understood why it was important to Daryl, and Carol was his family and therefore Naia’s family too, and so you nodded. “I bet she’ll be surprised…” You said awkwardly.

“Yeah, I bet she will.” Daryl snorted before turning serious again. “It’s just I was thinking…if you wouldn’t mind coming too, with Naia, so Carol can meet her?”

“Oh…” You didn’t know how Carol might react to see you there once she knew about Naia, and about Daryl’s and your situation, but still, you understood why Daryl wanted Carol to meet Naia, and you knew it was good for Naia to meet more of her family. “Alright.”

“Okay.” Daryl’s lip curled into a small smile, and he seemed relieved. “I told Michonne I wanted to visit the Kingdom and she told me to take some stuff she wanted to trade.”

“Alright.” You shrugged.

“Okay…so we can leave in a couple of days?”

“Sure…”

“Alright.” Daryl nodded at you, before looking at Naia again. “I have to go sweetheart, but I’ll see you later.” Naia nodded, engrossed on painting red balls, but she looked up for the drawing to smile at Daryl. “Bye, darling.”

“Bye.”

*

A couple of days later you were in a cart with Daryl and Naia, carrying some stuff for trading. Naia had been excited about traveling, you had tried explaining to her where you were going, and she’d been pointing at things around, sat down between Daryl and you. Halfway through the journey, though, after you three stopped to eat something, she dozed off. You all had gotten up early in the morning to arrive at the Kingdom with plenty of time, so you knew a nap could do her some good.

She was snuggled to you, and you smiled looking at her, stroking her hair gently. When you looked up, you noticed Daryl had looked away from the road to peek at Naia, smiling softly. Soon, though, everything was awkward between you two now that Naia wasn’t pointing at things and babbling.

“Bet you miss your bike…” You commented, fidgeting. He had left it in Alexandria in order to go on the cart with Naia and you.

“Yeah,” Daryl nodded. “I ain’t so sure of what I’m doing with this horse,” he muttered, frowning at the horse that pulled the cart, and you couldn’t help your small smile, Daryl had never wanted to ride a horse if he could ride a bike, he didn’t seem like a fan, and had managed to get Eugine making some sort of fuel for the bike at the Sanctuary.

“I can try guiding him if you want but I’m not familiar either,” you offered.

“Nah, it’s fine.”

You both stayed silent for a while, until Daryl spoke, peeking at Naia again before looking back at the path. “How do I tell Carol?” He asked aloud, surprising you. “I just go and say…hey, I’ve got a child, there she is?”

“I…I guess…” You didn’t know how to help. “ I don’t know, I’m sorry…”

“Yeah…” Daryl let out a sigh.

“I’m kind of nervous about it too…” You admitted, fidgeting. “But it’s good that Naia meets more of her family. I’m glad for the family she has, she has you, and her aunts Michonne and Carol that are badasses too. So if something happened to me I don’t have to worry, because she has all of you.”

The women of Oceanside had looked after Naia since the day she was born, and were very fond of her, you knew they’d have taken care of her if something happened to you, but knowing that she had her dad now, who was Daryl Dixon no less, and his family, it felt different. She’d be on good care, safe, you knew…maybe you should have introduced her to them earlier, for her own good, probably, but still…you had had your reasons, reasons that still hurt.

Daryl looked away from the path to frown at you. “Nothing’s gonna happen to you.”

“You never know in this world.” You shrugged awkwardly.

“Quit saying bullshit.”

“Okay…” You stayed silent for a little while. “You know who I wish Naia could meet? Hershel, I’d like them to be friends. Maggie’s still in that other community right?” You had word she had left shortly after Naia was born.

“Yeah.” Daryl nodded.

“What does she even do there?”

“Dunno…helps with shit, and I think they got more stuff like that book we used for building the bridge.”

“But she’ll come back?”

“I hope…dunno, Jesus’ the one who gets the letters, Maggie hasn’t said when she’s coming back…”

“You miss her…” You said softly and Daryl only hummed, nodding, eyes trained on the path ahead.

*

When you finally entered into the Kingdom and saw Ezekiel and Carol coming to greet you, you couldn’t help how anxious you felt, and the nerves that knotted your stomach. Daryl got off the cart and you passed him Naia, who was looking down at everything around with curiosity. One you jumped off the cart, Daryl passed you Naia back, looking at you, and you wondered if you looked nervous.

“Welcome! Too long not seeing you!” Ezekiel greeted Daryl and then he looked at you, smiling politely, and you knew he recognized you from somewhere but couldn’t quite place you.

“Hey!” Carol smiled, going straight to hug Daryl, before she looked at you, smiling. “You were from Alexandria and then you were at the Sanctuary, right?” You nodded, surprised that Carol remembered you, you both hadn’t talked. “I hadn’t seen you around in-”

“In like two years or so, yeah,” you finished for her, nervous. “I’m Y/N.”

“And who’s this little one?” Carol smiled at Naia, who as always, was shy with strangers, holding to you.

“Naia, she’s my kid.”

“Welcome, Naia, aren’t you cute!” Ezekiel was grinning at her too, and in any other moment, you’d have loved to have people admiring your baby girl because yes, she was cute, if you may say so yourself, but at that moment, you were too nervous. “What brings you and your mom here?” You guessed that usually people didn’t go to trade carrying toddlers with them…

You looked at Daryl, who seemed nervous too, but when he looked at you, you nodded, trying to encouraging even if you were nervous at this new situation too.

“She’s mine too, Naia.” He finally blurted out. “That’s why we’re here, I uh…wanted you both to meet her.”

Carol and Ezekiel looked at you both, seeming puzzled, but then Ezekiel was grinning at Daryl again. “This is the best surprise, I didn’t know you had someone, you hid her or something?!” He laughed, good naturally, seeming truly happy for you both and you felt awful, but before you could correct him, Ezekiel kept speaking. “And now a baby too! Congratulations man!” He reached out to claps Daryl’s shoulder, grinning at you both.

“No, Daryl and I, we don’t-” You began to awkwardly explain that Daryl and you weren’t together, but Carol cut you, frowning at Daryl, still seeming puzzled.

“But…but you didn’t have a baby the last time I visited your camp a few months ago? Or say anything about it, I don’t understand…”

“Yeah, well, I do now…” Daryl shrugged, awkwardly, and you didn’t know what to do or say.

Ezekiel’s face had gone serious and he looked at Naia with sorrow now. “Oh…the parents…did they…you both took her…was like that?”

“No, no, it’s not that,” you said, but before you could try and explain, Carol who still seemed surprised and was looking at you both as if trying to make sense of it all, spoke. 

“You decided you wanted to be with Y/N and she has a baby so you’d taken her as your own, is that?” She looked at Daryl and then at you, you had the feeling she surveying you as if trying to decide if you’d be good for Daryl. You had always felt she was protective of Daryl, but she seemed content enough with you, though, smiling softly even though she still seemed surprised.“Well, that’s a good thing. Congratulations.”

“Ain’t that,” Daryl said without looking up from the ground, seeming awkward. “Naia’s my blood, ours.” He gestured towards you and you nodded nervously.

Carol’s smile was gone, a frown on her face now as she looked at Daryl, confused again. “But she’s like…one year and a half? Two? She wasn’t at your camp before, neither was her.” She nodded at you and you squeezed Naia to you, anxious. “How is that you didn’t tell me before?”

Daryl wasn’t saying anything, and you wondered if he was reluctant to tell Carol everything that had gone between you and him, but you knew that Daryl wouldn’t want to lie to Carol and neither did you want his friendship with Carol to maybe suffer if she was sad if she thought that he hadn’t told her such an important thing like having a kid, and so you spoke up.

“He didn’t know, before. I found out I was pregnant when he was looking for Rick, I decided to move to Oceanside on my own, I never told him about the pregnancy until we met again in Alexandria a few months ago.”

“But…but why would you do that?” Carol looked at you, confused.

“I…we…we never…we didn’t…” You didn’t know how to explain it and you didn’t feel comfortable talking about yours and Daryl’s private relationship. “We parted ways…”

“But-”

“There ain’t time for that,” Daryl stopped whatever Carol was going to say. “I wanna head back to Alexandria today and we gotta sort all this stuff Michonne wanted to trade.”

“Yes…yes of course…” Ezekiel nodded, seeming very awkward.

“No, wait, wait.” Carol kept looking at you. “I don’t…it’s not my business what kind of relationship you two had, but you got pregnant of Daryl.” You nodded, looking down, you could see the wheels in Carol’s brain turning as she began to realize what was going on. “And you’re saying that you both ended whatever it was, and you left but didn’t tell him you had his kid?” Yes, that was what you were saying, kind of. “That had his baby and never told him? Why would you do that?”

Carol still seemed confused but she was glaring at you, and you didn’t know what to do, you didn’t feel like telling her about Daryl leaving when you went to talk to him, it hurt to think it and Carol looked so strong that you felt embarrassed telling her how you had broken down back then.

“It’s complicated,” you just said.

Complicated?”

“Moma?” Naia pouted at you, noticing that you were upset.

“Can we get this done?” Daryl waved at the cart.

“Sure,” Ezekiel nodded, still looking like he didn’t know what to do, and he waved to some people who came to help carry the stuff. “But you don’t have to leave today, why don’t you stay? You have been away for too long, and I don’t want you three losing the sun going back.” You didn’t want it either and you knew neither did Daryl. You thought you had time, but with horses, it wasn’t the same as when you went by car, and it was more unpredictable.

“I don’t know…” Daryl murmured, glancing at Carol and you, and Ezekiel didn’t say anything else, but reached to squeeze Daryl’s shoulder. Everyone began to sort what Daryl and you had brought for trading, and to get ready what you would bring back to Alexandria.

You gave some instructions, still holding Naia, showing her the stuff that she pointed at, trying to keep her occupied and hoping she wouldn’t notice again how nervous you were. Once all that was done, Carol made her way to you and your apprehension was back again. Daryl noticed too, going to stand next to you.

“So, this is your daughter,” Carol said to Daryl, a small smile tugging at her lips as she looked at Naia, who as looking at Carol with curious eyes but still holding tight to you.

“Yes, Naia.” Daryl nodded, reaching out to stroke Naia’s hair carefully, smiling softly when Naia looked at him at that, smiling. “Look Naia, this is your aunt Carol.” Daryl explained softly to Naia, who looked from him to Carol, and then back at him without saying anything.

“She’s shy,” you explained nervously.

“I see.” Carol smiled a big bigger, glancing at Daryl and then looking at Naia again. “That’s okay, we’ll get to know each other…I just wish your mother had brought you sooner to meet you.”

“Don’t,” Daryl warned her quietly before Carol could say anything else along those lines.

Carol nodded, letting it go. “You’re staying here this night, there’s no way I’m letting you go and losing the light.”

“Alright.” Daryl conceded, though he glanced at you, and you nodded, you didn’t want to risk it either, not if Naia was with you.

“You have never been at the Kingdom, right?” Ezekiel asked you, and his reassuring smile made you feel a bit less apprehensive. “I’ll show you around then, come on,” Ezekiel said when you shook your head.

As you walked, following Ezekiel, Naia looked around with curiosity, even though she still seemed shy at the new people. When Daryl looked at her, though, she smiled. “Do you want dad to hold you for a bit?” You asked her and Naia nodded. Daryl smiled as he held her, kissing the top of her head, which Naia giggle as she held to him, and Carol looked at them with a warm, fond smile on her face.

After showing you around, Ezekiel introduced you to Jerry, a guard who you remembered seeing a couple of times before, and his wife Nabila, they had had a cute baby not long ago. They were nice and you enjoyed talking with them, they seemed truly happy for Daryl too, who just shrugged at their words, awkward and shy.

Naia liked the baby, she was starting to relax more around the new people, but after a while, she seemed bored of the baby, he was still too little, and she looked around, babbling excitedly when she saw some goats and sheep, you didn’t have those in Alexandria, where your cattle consisted on chickens, cows and horses.

“Do you want to see them?” You asked and she nodded.

“Come on, then,” Daryl reached out his hand to her, and Naia took it, and you smiled as you watched him helping Naia walk towards the goats, Ezekiel with them. You followed them, but stopped, anxious all over again, when you felt Carol’s hand in your arm, holding you back.

“I want to talk to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support in the last chapter, I hope this one didn’t dissappoint too bad, if you liked this and have a moment, please let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> As always, excuse my English.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, Daryl, Y/N went to the Kingdom so Carol could meet their kid, and she wanted to speak with reader…

“Come on, then,” Daryl reached out his hand to her, and Naia took it, and you smiled as you watched him helping Naia walk towards the goats, Ezekiel with them. You followed them, but stopped, anxious all over again, when you felt Carol’s hand in your arm, holding you back.

“I want to talk to you.”

“Yes?” You asked, swallowing hard.

“Why did you come back?”

“Sorry?” You blinked at Carol, confused.

“You never told Daryl, or anyone, that he had a daughter, and now, almost two years later, you suddenly go back to Alexandria and tell him? Why?”

Carol was suspicious of you, you could see it in her eyes, and you wondered what did she think you were trying to achieve, because by now you had just managed to get people upset. You wondered if she thought you might be trying to play something on Daryl, or trying to get something from him, or anything that might hurt him in any way. You understood that she wanted to protect him, but you hated that she saw you like that.

“I didn’t plan to. I just wanted to go back and visit Alexandria and the people I knew there, I used to live there after all, and I was told that Michonne had a baby too. I didn’t know Daryl was there, I didn’t want to see him again,” you explained with cold, blunt honestly, you rather have Carol hating you than looking at you as if you might be trying to plot something on Daryl, which you’d never do, or to her thinking that you had gone to beg him to come back to you, which was humiliating. “Then the kidnapped happened, you heard of it, right? Michonne and Daryl found the kids and brought them back. I told him Naia was his. End of story.”

Carol just looked at you with hard eyes. “So if Daryl had never gone to Alexandria, you’d have gone all your life without telling him that he had a daughter.”

“Probably.” You admitted and Carol scoffed.

“So you’d have kept from him forever that he had a daughter, and would have kept your daughter without his father.” Carol nodded towards them. Daryl was smiling in that way he only did when he was with Naia, helping her pet one of the sheep while she giggled happily.“Why?”

“They couldn’t miss what they didn’t know existed anyway.” You shrugged, even if you loved the relationship that Naia and Daryl had now, you were tired of being antagonized.

Carol scoffed again. “I’m trying to like you but you’re not making it easy.”

“I don’t care what you think of me.” You tried to overcome your apprehension and stand for yourself. “You care for Daryl and you’re his family, and therefore Naia’s family too, and for that I respect you. But I don’t care what all of you think of me, and this is something between Daryl and me.

Carol looked at you in silence again, and you were about to turn and go to Naia and Daryl when she spoke again. “It is between you and him, whatever you two had, but I know him, I don’t believe it was just fucking and nothing else.”

You didn’t know what to say to that. It had never been about ‘fucking’, you knew that, but that didn’t mean that there had been romantic feelings of any kind involved, other than just comfort, support, and companionship. You had thought, two years ago, that Daryl and you had something, unspoken, but something, something that might grow, that Daryl did care for you in a special way. He had said he did, you remembered it. But then he had left you, without giving you a word, a look, or a thought, and so maybe there’d been nothing between you two, nothing besides finding comfort in each other when you both needed it. You hated how it still hurt so much to think about it. You didn’t want to do it.

“So, if you knew him even a bit,” Carol kept going. “You couldn’t have thought that he’d not care for his kid, or mistreat her.” You shook your head, you had never thought that, and he’d proven to be a great father. “So then, why did you hide her from him?”

You let out a sigh, you were tired of having to remember. “He’s the one who left, not me, he left first. I tried to tell him. I went to the woods when he was looking for Rick’s body. He didn’t listen to me, he walked away from me without even let me speak or without saying anything, without looking at me.” Just remembering it was painful and you felt your heart breaking again, but you wanted to appear strong in front of Carol. “And I didn’t want to be near him when he had made clear that he didn’t care at all.” You admitted. “Yes, I left, but he walked away first!”

“You were carrying her daughter! He had the right to know!” Carol said, shaking her head. “What, Daryl dumped you and you were bitter so you decided to just run away carrying his daughter without never let him know he had a kid?”

“Yes, that is it exactly!” You snapped back, tired of all of this, and you just felt angrier when you felt tears in your eyes. “He broke my heart into pieces and stepped on them, and I couldn’t stand the idea of having to be near him again after that, and I’m selfish enough to not want my daughter to know his father, and to have Daryl never knowing he got a kid, if that meant I didn’t have to feel like that again by being near him knowing that I was nothing to him, that I never meant anything to him!” You had never said that to anyone, and you hated that you had just blurted it out, to Carol no less.

“What’s going on?”

Before Carol could say anything, you heard Daryl’s voice. You looked back and saw that he had approached Carol and you when he noticed you weren’t going, Naia on his arms.

“Nothing,” you said, still agitated, rubbing your eyes. “Everything is perfectly fine.”

“Moma?” Naia pouted, reaching towards you from Daryl’s arms, while Daryl looked from you to Carol and back at you, frowning. “Sad.”

“No, no sweetheart,” you rushed to give her a smile. “I’m not sad, I’m fine.” Daryl passed you Naia, looking at you carefully but you couldn’t look at him, and you held Naia to you. “Did you like the goats? Yes? Can you show them to me?” Without looking at Daryl or Carol, you began walking to the goats, trying to give a smile to Ezekiel, trying not to think on how you had exploded and blurted out all your emotions to Carol. You didn’t want to think about it again, and people could think whatever they wanted, you didn’t care.

*

Later that day, you were sat down on one of the Kingdom porches. Daryl, Carol, and Ezekiel had been talking business about farming, trading, runs, and what the communities needed, and you had sneaked away to be alone, taking Naia with you. She was sat down too, playing with some construction blocks that someone had lent her.

You were still feeling awful after your argument with Carol, and you hated how you had exploded and confessed your feelings like that, you didn’t want to appear weak, you didn’t want them to think of you like a scorned woman who had a schoolgirl crush and turned bitter when it didn’t work. You really didn’t want to quarrel with Carol, but you couldn’t help yourself, and it wasn’t like she was making it easy on you either.

“Dada!” Naia grinned and when you looked up, you saw Daryl approaching you both. You hoped he wasn’t angry or upset, but you knew he wouldn’t like that Carol and you had been arguing.

“Hey, sweetheart.” He crouched down next to Naia. “What are you doing?” Naia showed him one of the construction blocks. “Looks like fun. Keep going and one day we can put together a bike.” He leaned to kiss the top of her head, and Naia grinned before focusing her attention back to the blocks. Once she was engrossed with the blocks again, Daryl went to sit down next to you.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Look, Y/N…I’m sorry about Carol, before…” Daryl said, looking down.

“No, I get it.” You shrugged, fidgeting.

“She’s just…”

“Protective?”

“Yeah.” Daryl glanced at you.

“That’s good, I wish I had someone like that,” you let out a sigh.

Daryl stayed quietly for a little bit, fidgeting, before he spoke again. “You know how I feel about you keeping Naia from me, that I didn’t get to know she existed until now…

“I know…” You muttered.

“But I hurt you too, and what I did to you was wrong,” Daryl said, taking you by surprise. “When I left…the way in which I left things with you, it was wrong. I ain’t proud of it, I didn’t mean to but I hurt you.” You bit your lip, it was getting hard not to cry, and you didn’t know what to say. “I was an asshole to you and didn’t do right by you, and I’m sorry about it.”

“Thank you for saying that,” you said weakly, rubbing at your eyes when they stubbornly refused to stay dry, before hugging your knees to your chest, hating to feel that vulnerable. “But I’m glad we can…not forget, but put all that aside to take care of our child together, because that’s what’s better for her.”

The resentment and the guilt were still there, both in yours and Daryl’s side, but it’d been months since the last time you two fought, and even though the awkwardness was still there between you two, the tension wasn’t as high as once had been, and you knew that was better for Naia, you were sure she could feel it.

“Me too.” Daryl nodded. “At least we made something good, yeah?” He nodded at Naia, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lip.

“Yes, yes we did.” You snorted even though your eyes were wet again. “Pretty good.”

“Never thought I’d be a dad, not before the world went to shit not now,” Daryl said, fidgeting as if he were shy. He was a great dad and you knew how he loved Naia, and you were sure Naia loved him too now. “Anyway…” Daryl said awkwardly. “We should go have dinner with everyone else.”

“Okay,” You nodded, giving Daryl a weak, sad smile, and you hoped dinner wouldn’t become another argument with someone. You were more than done with that.

*

There weren’t more arguments at dinner, though you still felt awkward and anxious. You had Naia sat down on your lap while you had your dinner, and you smiled when she picked one of her carrots and reached out towards Daryl, who was sat down next to you both.

“What? You don’t like that one?” He asked her and Naia didn’t say anything, just smiled as she showed him the carrot again, and so Daryl took a bite of it. “It’s really good, yeah?” Naia just smiled wider and then she looked at you, now reaching out for you, and so you took another bite of the carrot. Once Naia was content, she kept eating her dinner. It seemed she had a thing for feeding people, and it always made you smile.

You peeked at Carol, and she was smiling softly at Daryl and Naia. Yes, you understood, they were pretty cute, you knew it too well.

“What if I make cookies for breakfast tomorrow, Naia, you’d like that?” Carol asked her. Naia looked at her and didn’t say anything, but she smiled, she was still shy but she was warming up to Carol and Ezekiel.

“It’s been years since I ate one of your cookies,” Daryl commented.

“Then maybe you should come more often.” Carol chuckled. “And bring Naia again.”

You didn’t know if you looked forwards to coming more times, but you tried to remind yourself that they were Naia’s family, it was normal that they wanted to see her, and it was good, you needed to do what was right for her. You trusted that Daryl would keep Naia safe and take good care of her, but still, you couldn’t bear the idea of her traveling without you, and you weren’t sure Naia would want it either, no matter she loved Daryl and she was becoming very attached to him too. Where Naia went, you’d go too, dirty looks and harsh words were damned.

*

You were getting ready for bed in a room that you had been given, when you heard a knock on the door. You wondered who it might be, Naia had already said goodbye to Daryl, and when you opened the door and found Carol there, you almost closed it again out of instinct.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t come to fight,” Carol said with a smirk as if she could read your mind. “I hope I hadn’t woke you up, right?”

“No.” You shook your head, confused at what Carol might want.

“Ezekiel found this book, it was Henry’s but he’s too grown up for it now apparently.” Carol showed you a fairytales book. “But Naia might like it?”

“Sure, she likes books, thank you.” You nodded, walking back so Carol could come in, and Naia looked at her from her spot on the bed.

“Hello, honey, look.” Carol sat down near Naia and showed her the book. “For you.” Naia was still a bit shy, but she reached out for the book. It didn’t have as many pictures as the books she had at home, but the cover was pretty, and when she opened it, you saw a pretty drawing in one of the pages too. Naia looked at Carol, pointing at the drawing. “It’s pretty.”

“Pretty,” Naia babbled.

“It is, say thank you to aunt Carol,” you said, and Naia babbled Carol’s name, smiling, thanking her.

“It’s nothing, darling.” Carol shrugged, but you saw her smile getting bigger and her eyes lighting up with emotion. “It’s late, I should let you both sleep.”

“Okay, thank you again.” You nodded and looked at Naia. “We have to sleep now, but we’ll read one of the stories tomorrow, okay? I’m sure if you ask dad, he’ll read you the whole book.”

“Dad would do anything including jump off a window if you asked him, probably.” Carol chuckled.

“Yeah, probably.” You snorted. Daryl adored Naia and she had him all wrapped around her finger, but she loved him back too, she’d gotten lucky in the father department, you knew.

“Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow with a bunch of cookies, honey, bye,” Carol waved at Naia, who smiled and waved too, babbling a bye, before focusing on the book again. “Y/N…can we speak for a second?”

“Sure…” You frowned, wondering what she wanted to tell you that she didn’t want Naia to hear, it couldn’t be anything good, and you felt anxious at what it might be.

“So…” Carol began once she stepped out of the room. “As I said, it’s not my business, whatever went on between Daryl and you. But…I know what you think of whatever it was, but as I said, I know Daryl, and I don’t believe that whatever it was, it was just…sleeping together, without any sort of feelings involved.”

You knew she was talking about your earlier outburst, when you’d said you knew you’d meant nothing to Daryl, but you didn’t want to think about it again, it hurt too much, and Carol’s words didn’t make it easier. Sure, it hadn’t been only sleeping together, Daryl had looked for comfort in you, you knew, but that didn’t mean he’d had any other sort of feelings for you…and if he did, they hadn’t been strong enough for him to no leave you…

You didn’t know what to say, couldn’t say anything, you didn’t want to think about it and you were embarrassed to feel your eyes getting wet. “I gotta get Naia to sleep.” You just whispered, closing the door and Carol nodded.

“Goodnight.”

*

The next morning, you ended up leaving later than planned, after having breakfast on Carol’s honestly delicious cookies, and then playing with the goats and sheep again. Naia really seemed to like animals the older she got, and you were sad you couldn’t give her any pet, though maybe you could radio the Hilltop and ask if maybe they had any dog or cat around…

By the time you were ready to leave, the cart full of things to take from the Kingdom to Alexandria, Naia had allowed Carol and Ezekiel to hold her and kiss her goodbye, less shy today. They had known her for a day but they already seemed very fond of her, and no matter your argument with Carol, you were glad of it.

During the journey, you read aloud some of the stories of the book that Carol had given Naia, so she’d be entertained, until she was hungry and so you three stopped to eat the lunch that Carol had prepared you.

“Do you want me to drive the cart now?” You offered to Daryl once you finished lunch, while he fed the horse, letting Naia pet her.

“Nah, it’s fine.”

“I really don’t mind, I should practice. You can read to Naia now, if you want.”

“Alright, then.”

It took you a bit, but finally, you got the hang of how to drive the cart and guide the horse, and you knew it was a skill you should master now that fuel wasn’t common and nobody really drove cars around anymore. Daryl didn’t get to read to Naia much, since as most days, she dozed off after lunch, napping snuggled to Daryl. You looked at them and couldn’t help your smile at how sweet they looked, no matter that your heart hurt at it too, looking at Naia sleeping peacefully and at Daryl looking at her, seeming totally enraptured as he stroked her hair softly.

By the time you arrived at Alexandria and finished helping to sort everything that you had brought from Alexandria, it was almost dinner time, and you approached Daryl, holding Naia’s hand as you helped her walk. “Hey, are you busy?”

Daryl frowned at you. “No, I finished with this and I saw Judith and RJ already, why?”

“Just wondering if you want to read another story of the book to Naia while I cook dinner, if you’re not busy.” You shrugged, you weren’t sure why you were asking, but after all, that had been your routine in Alexandria for a while now.

“Yeah, sure.” Daryl nodded, the corner of his mouth twitching into a small smile.

From the kitchen, you smiled as you heard Daryl reading a story to Naia while you got some vegetables ready and also some dried meat that Daryl had gotten you. Once you were done, you walked into the living room to find Naia sat down on Daryl’s lap, flipping through the pages of the book, looking for the pictures.

“Dinner’s ready,” you said and Naia looked up from the book, smiling at you and pointing at one picture. “Very pretty, honey.”

“Alright, sweetheart.” Daryl picked up Naia to get up. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, leaning to kiss Naia’s forehead.

You chewed your lip but made your decision, speaking before Daryl lowered Naia down. “Actually, maybe, if you want to stay for dinner, we have enough food…” You said shyly.

Daryl frowned at you, seeming surprised. “You sure?”

“If you want to and are not busy.” You shrugged. Naia liked to spend time with Daryl, and like you have seen the day before, she’d probably enjoy having diner with him and trying to feed him his food as he did to you. Besides, even though your feelings of sadness and bitterness were still there, gripping your heart sometimes when you were near Daryl, it’d become more manageable, and Daryl and you had been months without arguing, you could push past the awkwardness for your kid. Besides, he’d apologized and he really seemed to mean it…

“Okay, thanks.” Daryl nodded, giving you a small, lopsided smile that you’d always loved, and you looked away, trying not to feel the pain in your heart, as Daryl followed you to the kitchen, Naia in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…I hope you don’t hate this chapters and the conversation with Carol too much…and at least we got some more talking from Daryl.
> 
> Thank you for the support in last chapter, I’m not doing good lately and writing is a strugge, so your support means the world. If you liked this chapter, please let me know your thoughts if you have time.
> 
> As always, excuse my english, it’s not my first language.


	11. Chapter 11

From then on, your usual routine kept going: After coming from the park, D aryl’d read to Naia, play with her, or bath her after you showed him how to do it, while you made dinner, but now, Daryl would also join Naia and you for dinner sometimes, and you knew that Naia loved it when he stayed.

A few weeks later, you were working on the orchard when you saw Daryl coming into Alexandria after a hunt. “Noemi, can you watch Naia for five minutes?” You asked.

“Sure.”

You rushed to Daryl before he went to get his kills ready, stopping in front of him. “Hey.”

“There’s something wrong?” Daryl frowned, and you couldn’t blame him for thinking that, your mind usually went there too when he approached you out of the blue.

“No, no, nothing wrong,” you assured him. “But it’s Naia’s second birthday in a week and I wanted to tell you.”

“Oh…” Daryl’s frown was gone, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Are you gonna do something?”

“I don’t know, but maybe we could celebrate with her friends? Sounds like something she could enjoy.” You smiled, you’d never thought you could celebrate a real birthday for your kid in the apocalypse. “Maybe we could do like a picnic at the park, I can try to bake something but I don’t know how it’ll turn out…”

“She’d like that.” Daryl nodded, smiling too, but then he looked thoughtful. “What do I get her.”

“She doesn’t need anything, it’s okay.”

“But it’s her birthday…” Daryl frowned, it seemed really important for him, and honestly, you loved it.

“I don’t know…it’s not like we have much to choose or that we can find something that easily anymore, but I’m sure she won’t mind, she’ll be happy enough just playing with her friends.”

“Okay…I’ll try to find something though,” Daryl said and you smiled, sure that he wouldn’t give up.

“Actually…” you chewed on your lip. “There’s something, but I think it’s kind of impossible.”

“What?”

“A pet.” You waited for Daryl’s reaction, but he just seemed surprised. “Yeah, like a cat or a dog, she really likes animals, so I think she might love a pet…” You explained. “But we don’t have any here, neither I saw any at the Kingdom, maybe Hilltop?”

“I’ll radio Jesus.”

“Okay, thanks” You grinned.

“I’m gonna get this ready,” Daryl pointed at the rabbits that hung from his belt, and you stopped yourself from saying anything about a pet bunny. “I’ll see you later.”

“Alright.”

*

“So…” Daryl approached you, later that day. “No dogs at the Hilltop, they’ve seen a pack of feral dogs not friendly at all. They have a couple of outdoor cats at the Kingdom, they’d tell us if they have kittens.”

“Okay, thanks Daryl, I know it was rather impossible.”

“Unless you want one of the Kingdom’s sheep.” Daryl smirked.

“I don’t see myself with a sheep at home.” You smiled, though maybe in the backyard…but you didn’t want the sheep to be lonely and without proper care. Maybe you could talk to Michonne about adding sheep and goats to the Alexandria cattle, if there was someone who knew how to properly tend to them.

“I’ll go on a run and see if I find her something, another book or some toy that-” Daryl began but you interrupted him.

“No, no way, it’s one thing when you need to go out for something that we need, but you’re not going to risk it just for a toy.”

“But it’s her-”

“No.” You interrupted him again. “I know you can handle yourself, but you never know what can happen in a run, you’re not risking it for this, alright? We’ll be fine with what we have.”

“Alright…” Daryl grumbled.

“Seriously, Daryl, what if something happens to you? You’d break Naia’s heart, she loves you.” You knew that, no matter that you were safer than ever, the world was still dangerous, you didn’t want Naia to lose his father now that she had met him and loved him that much. Besides, no matter you were still bitter and sad at how things between Daryl and you had turned out, you’d never want something to happen to him, the idea was too horrible to think it.

A small smile tugged at Daryl’s lip. “Ain’t planning on dying, but okay, no run…maybe I can make her something else with more shells.

“She’d love that.” You smiled, nodding. You didn’t know what you were going to get Naia either, but you seemed more chilled about it than Daryl.

“Also…” Daryl began to fidget. “Carol said she wants to come for the birthday.”

“Oh…” You couldn’t help how anxious you felt about it, but you nodded. “Okay.”

“She’ll come in peace,” Daryl half-joked, a half-smile on his face, though he was eyeing you with worry.

“Yeah, well…it’s a good thing she’s Naia’s aunt, if someone ever crosses Naia, there’s no place in the world where they could hide from the rage of her aunt Carol.” You chuckled nervously, you weren’t sure if you were on the clear or if Carol thought you had crossed Daryl.

“Yeah.” Daryl chuckled too, but he reached out to give your shoulder a gently, brief squeeze, as if he could read your nervous thoughts. It surprised you, but you were grateful nonetheless.

*

Daryl and you ended up working together on Naia’s gift. The idea came to your mind while you made dinner, listening to Daryl reading to Naia one of the stories of the fairytale’s book, that one about a mermaid. What if you made a hairpiece with some shells, like one that a mermaid could wear? You weren’t very confident on the results, but Daryl was good at hand-making stuff, and when you told him he seemed puzzled but he said he’d try, so you decided to go for it.

You both gathered some shells, wire, elastic band, hairpins, and glue, and while Michonne watched over Naia as she, RJ and Judith played together, Daryl and you set to work. It took a few hours, some trying and failing and trying again, some snapping at each other, but finally, it was done. It wasn’t spectacular, but it was pretty enough, and you were sure Naia would love it.

The birthday day, when Carol knocked at your door you couldn’t help but feel apprehensive, though Daryl was with her. She didn’t snap or yell at you, luckily, and she actually helped you bake a cake with the ingredients that you had on hand, to take it to the park.

Carol had made Naia a pretty dress, and you were truly thankful for it. Naia really liked it, and she loved the hairpiece that Daryl and you had made her when you both gave it to her, grinning and babbling that it was pretty. You changed her clothes to have her wearing Carol’s dress, and carefully placed the hairpiece on her head. She was also wearing the shells necklace Daryl had made her and that you never took off her.

“Ready,” you said, smiling at the look of awe in Daryl’s eyes looking at Naia, before he took the cake and followed you outside.

“Do you want us to walk together, Naia?” Carol asked, reaching out her hand, and it seemed Naia was too excited about so many new things to feel shy, and so she grinned and took Carol’s hand.

You watched them walk, smiling. “She’s so pretty,” you said.

“Yeah, she’s perfect.” Daryl agreed and you both looked at each other, smiling.

You felt…you felt something, between you two, you weren’t sure of what, but something besides the usual resentment, guilt, and sadness. It startled you, and you quickly looked away, but you dismissed it, you two had a kid together, so you two were bound to have some sort of bond, some connection, as you shared something that nobody else could understand quite like you two did.

The birthday was all you could have hoped for. The kids played together at the park, sang happy birthday to Naia, eat the cake, and just had fun together, and you were sure Naia loved every second of it.

She had more handmade gifts. Your friend Noemi knew that Daryl and you were making a mermaid-like shells headpiece, and she had handmade a ragdoll with the form of a mermaid that Naia loved, seeming so excited that she didn’t stop holding it even while playing with her friends.

Michonne and Aaron had teamed up to make her a set of wooden construction blocks, that she shared with the other kids at the park, and even Judith and Gracie had made her drawings.

You went back home at dinner time, feeling happier than in a long while, Daryl walking with you, Naia on his arms since she was tired, after saying to Michonne and Carol, who was staying at Michonne’s house, that he’d see them later.

“It was a great birthday, right? Did you have fun, sweetheart?” You asked and Naia nodded, grinning, holding the mermaid doll to her.

“Never thought we’d get to have something like this,” Daryl said quietly.

“Me neither.” You looked at each other, smiling softly, and whatever you had felt flashing between you two before was there again for a second before you walked into your house, trying to shake off the feeling. “Alright, can you give her a bath while I make dinner?”

“Sure, come on mermaid, to the water.” Daryl smiled at Naia, who grinned at him, wiggling her doll.

“Want to stay for dinner?” You asked while Daryl walked up the stairs.

“Sure, thank you.”

Naia ate her dinner still holding the mermaid doll. And after dinner, she stumbled her way to the living room, sitting down on the carpet where you had left the construction blocks, and you told Daryl to go with her while you fixed the kitchen, though he helped you before going.

You flopped down onto the sofa with a tired sigh and Daryl looked at you with a smirk before going to sit down with Naia, and you let them play for a while until it was past bedtime, but it was Naia’s birthday after all, until she began yawning, though she was still playing with the blocks.

“You gotta sleep, sweetheart, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Daryl reached out to hold Naia gently and kiss her forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Naia babbled, grinning.

Daryl kissed her forehead again and got up, looking at you and saying bye before heading outside, but he stopped when he noticed that you were following him.

“It was a good birthday, right?” You asked him. “I think Naia really enjoyed her day.”

“Yes, it was great.” Daryl nodded with a small smile.

“I just can’t believe she’s two!” You couldn’t help but keep talking, excited about the day even if you were tired, and you didn’t think there’d be anyone who could understand you when talking about Naia quite like Daryl. “If three years ago you’d have asked me if I saw myself with a kid in this world I’d have said you were crazy!”

“Yeah, I get it.”

“But now I wouldn’t change it for anything, she’s just perfect, like, I don’t know how to explain it to people, but she’s everything,” you kept going and Daryl’s half-smile got a bit bigger as he nodded his agreement. “And I’m so grateful she’s been happy and healthy, and safe for two years…I used to have so many nightmares in which something horrible happened to her, I used to have them almost every night since she was born, but now I got less and less…”

“I’m scared too,” Daryl admitted quietly. “But I ain’t letting anything happen to her.”

“I know.” You nodded, you knew Daryl meant it. “That kind of eases my worries a bit, knowing that she got you and your badass family.”

“Got her mom too,” Daryl said, reaching out to clasp your shoulder, which took you by surprise. “Night.”

*

A couple of months passed with your usual routine of going to the park with Naia and Daryl, going back home together, Daryl playing with Naia or bathing her while you cooked dinner or did anything that needed to get done, and then Daryl would join you two for dinner sometimes. A few times he’d even stayed after dinner to read something with Naia or to play with her until it was time for her to go to bed.

The guilt, bitterness, sadness, was still there sometimes, your broken heart hurting in your chest at the thought and sight of Daryl sometimes, but it had become more bearable with time, unless your mind wandered to that day in which he left you without a word or a look, and you always tried not to think about it.

A few times, that flash of an emotion that wasn’t sad or bitter, the one that you had felt for the first time at Naia’s birthday, went between Daryl and you again, and you did your best not to acknowledge it, knowing that just more pain would come from it, and knowing that it was due to Daryl and you sharing a bond as strong as having a kid and being co-parenting her. Which, by the way, you thought you both were doing a great job at.

You were working at the orchard, almost at the end of your shift, when you saw Michonne approaching you. Probably she just came to check on the orchard, though.

“Good morning,” you greeted.

“Morning. Daryl has just arrived from hunting, he’s at home and needs you and Naia to go there,” Michonne explained, taking you aback. Daryl had never asked you to go to his place and if he wanted to talk about something, he just went to look for you at the orchard himself, why hadn’t him that time? Why did he need you and Naia? Your mind jumped to the worst-case scenarios and you began to panic.

“Why? Something happened out there? Is he hurt? Is he bitten?!”

Michonne held her hands up to stop you. “No, no, nothing of that! Is nothing bad! Nothing bad at all.” A smile tugged at her lips before she stopped it, and once again you wondered what was going on. “You’ll see.”

“But what is it?!”

“You’ll see it yourself.” Michonne was set to not give you anything, and oddly enough, it seemed to amuse her, with just puzzled you more. “I’ll finish here, now go.”

“Okay, okay…” You frowned and picked up Naia. “Come on, sweetheart, let’s see what dad wants.”

“Dada,” Naia said, grinning.

“Yes, dada better not have done anything stupid…” Michonne had said it wasn’t bad, and she was kind of smiling, and yet you didn’t shake your worry.

As you stepped into Michonne’s place, you heard some laughter coming from the backyard, and you followed the sound to find Daryl, RJ, and Judith on the ground with a…were you seeing right?

“Puppy!” Naia exclaimed, excited, wiggling on your arms. “Puppy!” There was a pup in the backyard, playing with the kids and crawling over Daryl, a rather cute and lovely pup, and you looked at him wide-eyed.

“Hey.” Daryl noticed you both and got up, walking to you.

“Dada! Puppy!” Naia grinned at him, pointing at the pup. “Puppy!” She wiggled in your arms again and so you put her down and she stumbled towards the puppy and the other kids.

“What is this?” You asked to Daryl. “I mean, I know it’s a puppy, but how?”

“I found him when I was hunting, I hid to see if the mother came for him, but she didn’t,” Daryl explained. “I thought he’d get eaten if I left him alone, and he began following me everywhere so I brought him here.”

“I’m so happy you found him before a walker!” You grinned as you watched the pup play with the kids. “He’s so cute!”

“Yeah, he is.” Daryl nodded and smiled. “I knew Naia would love him, and you too, wanted you both to see him yourselves and he was playing with Judith and RJ, so I told Michonne to tell you.”

“I really didn’t expect this!” You laughed softly. It had been the cutest surprise indeed. “You worried me, though! When Michonne came saying that you needed me and Naia to come, but you didn’t come yourself, I thought something had happened to you while out there, like you were hurt or bitten, or something!”

“Sorry…but told you, I’ll be fine.”

“You better!” You heard the pup barking and looked at him, finding him licking Naia’s face as the kids giggled, and you chuckled. “Alright, alright, maybe I overreacted a bit…”

“Maybe?” Daryl chuckled too.

“You know we all care about you and worry that something might happen when you are out.”

“Yeah?” Daryl looked at you, seeming thoughtful, and you just nodded, it was obvious. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, we worry when people go in runs, and then you go out almost everyday hunting, so…just be careful.”

“I will.” Daryl nodded.

The dog barked again and he ran towards Daryl, jumping and trying to lick his hands. Daryl smiled and knelt down to pet him, the puppy rolling onto his back to get belly rubs.

“He’s so cute!” You squealed, kneeling too, unable to resist the belly rubs. “And he likes you so much already!” Daryl didn’t say anything, but you noticed his smile as he petted the dog, and you knew he was pretty much in love with the dog already, even if probably he’d never say anything. It was cute, almost cute enough to make your heart feel that dart of pain again.

Dog soon became a star in Alexandria both with kids and adults. Daryl took him to the park that afternoon, and the pup seemed to have the time of his life playing with the kids, but also quite a lot of adults came to see him and pet him too, and Dog gratefully accepted every pet, though no matter how many people pet him or how much fun he seemed to have with the kids, every few minutes he came back to Daryl.

“So,” Daryl went to you when it was about time to go back home for dinner. “You want to keep the dog at your place?”

“What?” You blinked at him, surprised.

“You told me Naia wanted a pet,” Daryl elaborated.

“Oh! Well, she has a pet, her father’s dog! Dog has to stay with you, I’m not taking him away, he’d be miserable, he adores you!” The dog was already walking to Daryl, leaving the kids behind, jumping to lick Daryl’s fingers. “And you adore him too, whether you admit it or not. He stays with you.”

“Alright…” Daryl didn’t say anything, but he smiled as he crouched down to pet Dog and you couldn’t help your smile.

“Now you’re a dog dad too,” you half teased. “He adores you like any other baby and kid.”

“Stop it.” Daryl scoffed, but he was smiling, and his smile only grew wider when Naia stumbled towards him and dog, joining the cuddle as she giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was Naia’s birthday! And Daryl and reader got a little bit closer! And…there were some weird feelings! I hope you liked it.
> 
> Thank you for the support in last chapter, it means the world to me. If you liked this chapter, please let me know your thoughts if you have time.
> 
> As always, excuse my english, it’s not my first language.


	12. Chapter 12

Another couple of months passed like that, with an ever-growing Dog added to your routine, and an ever-growing Naia getting a bit more talkative and a bit too much mobile, as she was able to walk better and better each day, and sometimes you found yourself missing when she just crawled and it was easier to keep her controlled. You loved to watch her play catch with Daryl and Dog, though, seeing them having fun and Naia giggling so much, and you’d join them most days only to always find, defeated, that you didn’t have their stamina, but at least you were having fun nonetheless. You wondered how Daryl could work as he did, help around Alexandria, go out hunting, and yet still have so much energy to play with Nadia, he seemed just a natural for parenthood.

Daryl…those confusing feelings towards him were stronger than ever, that sadness, longing for what you could have had but didn’t, bitterness and heartbreak for the way he left, but also…also longing for what you still could have, and that strange flash that went through you two sometimes, that strong bond that you both seemed to share, that gave you feelings you didn’t want to acknowledge or delve into.

It hit you one evening, though, after dinner. You were on the sofa, exhausted after a day of working at the orchard, running after Naia and Dog, and playing in the park. Daryl was doing the dishes and fixing the kitchen, though you had told him you would do it, he’d just told you to let him.

Once he was done, Daryl walked into the living room and you held a finger to your lips so he’d stay silent, before waving at him to sit down with you and nodding at Naia, who had fallen asleep curdled up with Dog on the carpet.

“It’s a miracle,” you whispered. “I don’t know how she can have so much energy…I don’t know how you can have so much energy to keep up with her either!” You chuckled.

“I just pretend I have.” Daryl snorted quietly, flopping down on the sofa with a tired sigh.

“They’re so cute…” You whispered, smiling as you looked at Naia and Dog.

“Yes, they are.” Daryl nodded, smiling softly.

Before you knew what you were doing, you leaned to rest your head on his shoulder, catching yourself on time before you did, startling yourself. You tried to dismiss the impulse, though, it was all fault of how tired you were and how cute Naia and Dog were. You pulled away from Daryl quick, getting up, and Daryl frowned at you as if suddenly confused about what had gotten into you.

“I should put Naia on bed,” you stammered. Dog woke up, licking Naia’s face and waking her up before shaking her off him to go to Daryl, and you picked up Naia, who seemed still drowsy. “Goodnight.”

“Yeah…” Daryl still seemed confused at your sudden outburst, and he approached you, leaning to kiss Naia’s forehead. “Goodnight, sweetheart.” He looked at you, frowning, before nodding at you and leaving, Dog right behind him.

That night you couldn’t sleep, thinking again and again about it, realizing that it wasn’t the first time that you felt something like that. Sometimes, at certain moments, you had found yourself wanting to reach for Daryl, to touch his shoulder, hold his hand, something…and you thought you had noticed Daryl catching himself about doing it too.

You didn’t know what to think, but you blamed this sort of domestic routine you two had with Naia, going to the park, going back home together, reading, playing, dinning, now with a dog included. It was all you had hoped you could have, all you didn’t have, it was what you’d dreamed of, but not how you dreamed it. It was a blessing and a nightmare at the same time.

You forced yourself to consider if maybe you still had feelings towards Daryl. Yes, the feelings of sadness, bitterness, your broken heart, of longing for what you didn’t have, that was more definitely still there, but, wasn’t that enough to have burned your other feelings for Daryl? Weren’t you over him? There was a tiny part of you that was still in love with him? Or maybe…maybe you were falling again?

You didn’t know what to think, but whatever it was, it was no good. You weren’t even sure if you’d want to be romantically involved with Daryl again, but if you were, you couldn’t deal with what would come from it, having your heart broken again when he rejected you, or maybe he’d just leave you again. You couldn’t deal with that. It’d kill you, and Naia couldn’t have you been all miserable again.

It was all fault of this domestic, fake life you were having with Daryl, getting strange ideas in your head, getting strange ideas in your heart, things that you knew couldn’t be, things that you knew weren’t good for you. It was time you put a stop to that.

*

On the next day, you still couldn’t take your mind off it, and so when Daryl approached you at the park once it was time to go back home, holding Naia and making her laugh as he wiggled her around, you knew you had to stop it before the dart of hurt in your heart were worse.

“Take Naia to have dinner with you,” you said, trying not to sound like you felt like crying.

“What?” Daryl frowned, confused.

“That, go and take her to have dinner with Michonne and the kids.” You shrugged.

“Alright…” Daryl still seemed confused, but he nodded. “Let’s go, then.”

“No, I mean…” You chewed on your lip, feeling a bit bad at refusing his offer. “I mean you and Naia, not me.”

“Oh…” Daryl blinked at you, taken aback. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m perfectly fine.” You nodded with a tight smile, but Daryl kept frowning.

“If there’s something wrong-”

“No,” you said firmly. “Come on, go dine.”

“Ain’t sure Naia would want to go without you.”

“She adores you, of course she will…” You were sure you’d have it harder than her. “We’re both her parents, it’s not fair that you have to be always at my place, we should start making a schedule or something, like, one day she can stay with you, the other with me, or something…”

Daryl’s frown just deepened. “Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?”

“I told you nothing is wrong!” You snapped, defensive. “Sorry, just…go have dinner, come on, and if Naia wants to stay with you for the night that’s…that’s okay with me…” You swallowed hard, trying not to feel your sadness and slight anxiousness at that, but if Naia was with Daryl she’d be alright.

“Y/N-”

“No, come on, go.” You didn’t let Daryl say whatever he was going to, you didn’t want to hear it. “Goodbye sweetheart, go with dad, okay?” You leaned to kiss Naia’s forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you.” Naia grinned and your heart broke a bit again.

“Go with dad, okay?” You tried to smile.

“Dada,” Naia shifted on his arms to look at him and grin, and with a last look at them, you turned to walk away.

*

You couldn’t bother to have dinner alone, and as much as you tried, you couldn’t help your tears. You’d never been without Naia, only that horrible time when she was kidnapped, but she was with Daryl and so she was alright, and yet, even though only a couple of hours had passed, you missed her badly. You cried too, for that stupid routine that you had settled in with Daryl, for being so silly, for having made yourself miserable again, your heart daring to long for things that couldn’t be.

And now you might have to spend the night without Naia, considering it was getting late. The thought brought tears to your eyes again and you sniffed, rubbing your eyes. You should get used to it, if it was going to be your new arrangement with Daryl…though maybe Naia could still come and spend the nights with you even the days she’d dine with her father? Maybe you shouldn’t have said that, even if you needed to end that domestic routine of what could have been and never was that you had going on with Daryl.

There was a knock on your door and you rubbed your eyes, trying to pretend that you were put together and not the crying mess you were, as you went to open, finding Naia and Daryl there.

“Momma!” Naia grinned, reaching out for you, and you picked her up, trying to control the storm of emotions.

“Hi sweetheart, did you have fun dinning with dad and aunt Michonne? Did you play with RJ and Judith?” You asked trying to sound cheerful and Naia nodded. When you looked at Daryl, he just shrugged.

“She missed you,” he said without looking at you, and you had the suspicion that it might have more to do with Daryl knowing how much you’d be missing Naia.

“I’m happy you all had fun, goodnight.” You said awkwardly.

“No, no wait…” Daryl said quickly and looked at Naia. “Sweetheart, why don’t you go and play with Dog? Yeah?”

“Yes!”

You knew that Daryl wanted to talk to you and that’s why he was saying that. “We should sleep, it’s-”

“Y/N,” Daryl stopped you. “Please.”

“Alright…” After all, you should put together and schedule and all that. Chewing on your lip, you lowered Naia down and she went to pick up a rope that she used to play with Dog, both tugging at it.

Daryl walked to the kitchen, where you both could talk but could watch Naia from the door, and he placed his hand on your elbow, walking you with him when he noticed your reluctance.

“What was that about, today?” He asked, and you shrugged, uncomfortable and anxious.

“I told you, Naia’s getting old enough to not have to be all the time with me.” Even if it pained you to no end to think that. “And she’s yours too, there’s no reason you have to be here all evenings, she can go to your place too, we can make a schedule…”

“But why? I thought we made it work like this.” Daryl frowned at you. “I thought you believed it was better for her this way, we spend time with her together and we ain’t fighting or nothing, we…I…” Daryl shook his head, trailing off. “What’s the problem now?”

“There’s no problem, just…just…” You realized you couldn’t come up with something.

“Just what?” Daryl snapped, but he stopped, chewing on his lip as he fidgeted, looking down. “What did I do?”

“No, Daryl, you didn’t…you didn’t do anything…” You let out a sigh.

“Then what’s this about?”

“This…it’s…it’s this thing we have going on…” You didn’t know how to explain it. “This routine of us, being in the park together, and then coming here, and reading or playing and having dinner…it’s domestic and it’s, it’s silly and it’s not true, and we should just make a schedule for taking care of Naia and get on with our lives.”

“But why it’s silly? I don’t get why you say all that.” Daryl kept frowning and you looked away. “Ain’t better if we’re together with her, than having her gone to one place or another just to be with one of us each day, or week, or whatever?” You didn’t know what to say that you hadn’t said already, and before you could say anything, Daryl’s frown was gone and he scoffed. “Oh…you don’t want me here, ain’t that?” He scoffed again when you didn’t say anything. “Could have said it earlier so you wouldn’t have to put up with me being all around you for this long.”

Daryl sounded upset but you still knew him enough to know that he sounded and looked hurt too. You knew he could be insecure like that in silly ways, even if not as much as you, and of course it’d have gotten into his head that you had hated to share your time with him but had put up with it for Naia. You wished it was the case. Maybe you should leave him thinking like that, maybe it’d be easier…but you couldn’t.

“No, no, Daryl, stop. It’s not that, it’s not.” You assured him, and you hated it when you felt tears in your eyes again. “It’s not. I liked it, the stupid routine we had, to spend time with you and Naia, but it’s not…it’s not true, and it’s not good…”

“You ain’t making no sense!” Daryl snapped again, but his face changed when he saw your tears. “Y/N. Just tell me what is it and we’ll fix it, tell me what’s wrong.”

You shook your head, you couldn’t, you didn’t want to, you didn’t know how…and yet, yet the words began pouring out of your mouth.

“You don’t see it? This routine, this life we’re pretending we have…This is what we, what I could have had…but we didn’t and I get it, it’s not…not what you wanted but…but…” You sniffed, rubbing your eyes. “This is all I…all I could have hoped for…but it’s all I never had, because you left, because you and I…because you didn’t want that with me, because you didn’t feel like me, and I get it, I get it, but…” You shook your head, whimpering even if you tried to stop crying. “And then I went away and hid that I was pregnant of you…but I just…I…it hurt, knowing that you and I…that there was nothing, between you and I, nothing but stupid daydreams and I just…I couldn’t…” You were sure you had stopped making sense, but you couldn’t do any better, you didn’t even know why you were saying all that, it’d make everything worse between Daryl and you, it’d be like going back to the beginning.

“Y/N…” Daryl said softly, but he was interrupted by Naia’s voice.

“Momma?” She was walking into the kitchen and she pouted as she looked at you. “Momma sad.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” You sniffed, rubbing your eyes.

“Momma cry.” Naia kept pouting, going to you and reaching her arms, and you knelt down next to her, wrapping your arms around her and holding her to you. “Mommy sad.”

“I’ll be okay, darling,” you tried to assure her.

Naia kept pouting, and she looked at Daryl. “Momma sad.”

Daryl seemed as if he didn’t know what to do, looking at Naia and you, seeming helpless, and so you spoke. “I’m okay, sweetheart, it’s past time you went to sleep.” You felt like you needed sometime for yourself.

“What if I get you to bed and I read you a story, darlin?” Daryl offered, seeming unsure, and you looked at him and nodded.

“Yes, go with dad, okay?” You said to Naia, getting up with her in your arms and passing her to Daryl.

“Momma cry,” she said, holding tight to Daryl but looking at you.

“I’ll be okay, sweetheart,” you leaned to kiss her forehead. “Now go with dad and sleep, okay? Please?” Naia finally nodded, but she still seemed unsure, and she leaned to kiss your cheek. “Goodnight, darling.” You looked at Daryl. “Get her in my bed, not in her room, please?”

Daryl nodded, and after a last look at you, he walked with Naia out of the kitchen and upstairs, and you heard Naia asking for you again and Daryl talking with her softly.

You went to the living room, flopping down onto the sofa, resting your knees on your elbows and hiding your face on your hands, trying to stop crying, but you couldn’t help yourself. You had blurted out all that nonsense to Daryl, babbling and crying, you were ashamed and embarrassed.

Suddenly, you felt a lick on your hands, and Dog’s paws on your knees. You looked up and he whined, licking your hands again. “I’m making you sad too?” You sniffed. “I’m sorry.” Dog jumped onto the sofa, almost on you, and he licked your face before lying on your lap, despite being all grown up now, and you hid your face in his fur, holding to him.

It was a long while until you heard Daryl’s footsteps walking down the stairs, and you looked up from Dog’s fur, though he didn’t move away from you, and you couldn’t look at Daryl.

“She’s asleep,” Daryl said, standing there awkwardly.

“Thank you for that…” You said quietly. “And I’m sorry for…that…anyway, it’s late, goodnight.”

“Listen, Y/N-”

“No.” You shook your head, hiding your face again, you didn’t want to listen, you didn’t want to hear it, you couldn’t.

“Please,” Daryl said softly and you swallowed hard, looking at him for a second before feeling the need to look away again, but you didn’t stop him again, what for, it wouldn’t change anything. There came his rejection, maybe even pity, though he didn’t seem upset or uncomfortable, that was good at least, maybe you hadn’t messed things too much, but still, you were sure Daryl wouldn’t look at you the same anymore. “I’m sorry about the way I left, I told you, it was wrong and it wasn’t fair to you.”

“Daryl, you already apologized…” You let out a sad sigh.

“No, listen…I cared for you, you have to know that I did.”

“Stop it, don’t say that.” You hid your face on your hands, you didn’t want to listen to that, it just hurt more.

“But I mean it, I cared for you, I still care, because you’re the mother of my daughter, and because you’re you, despite anything,” Daryl said softly, and his words were beautiful, they might have brought you happiness any other time, in the past, but instead, the pain in your chest just got worse. “And…and I liked it, what we had, back then, I liked to be with you, and-”

“Stop it,” You whispered, tears in your eyes again.

“Just listen.” Daryl didn’t stop. “I had to leave, nobody understand but I had to. I had to find Rick, I don’t…I didn’t…didn’t expect to find him alive.” You didn’t look up from your hands, but you could notice the pain in Daryl’s voice, and no matter what, it still hurt you. “But…find his body, or something, to bring him home…and I couldn’t be here, or anywhere, because…because it was my fault, okay, what happened to Rick? I held him back and the herds joined and I didn’t get to him on time and he died, and that’s on me.”

Despite your pain, despite your broken heart, you couldn’t take to hear Daryl speak like that, and finally you looked up from your hands.

“Daryl, no.” You began but he stopped you again.

“Listen. I had to find him, no matter what it took or how long, and I couldn’t come back, no here, no Hilltop, nowhere. Just couldn’t. So I left.”

“Okay.” You nodded, trying to calm down, after all Daryl was explaining himself, you didn’t want to be a mess again, but still…still he had left without a word to you, hadn’t listened to you, as if he hadn’t even given you a thought, despite him saying he’d cared for you.

“I knew I’d hurt you, leaving.” Daryl admitted and you tear up again. “I knew you wouldn’t want me to, and I knew…I knew that if I saw you, that if I talked to you, it would be harder to leave…I wasn’t even sure I’d be able to leave, if I saw you first. But I had to leave, I needed to… and so I tried disappearing from your life so I didn’t have to face you, and I know I was a coward and an asshole… but you came looking for me, and when I saw you there that day, and I saw you hurting, it was almost enough to make me come back, but I just…I couldn’t, I had to leave after what I did to Rick, had to find him for Michonne… So I left the way I did, treated you the way I did. I just…couldn’t let myself look at you there, talk to you, or I feared I wouldn’t be able to leave and do what I had to…and I hurt you, and what I did to you was wrong, and I regretted it every day…I’m sorry. You gotta know I’m sorry.”

Daryl had shared with you more than you could have imagined he would, and you weren’t sure of what to think of it, still processing it, but it was not what you had imagined, if he was genuine, and you didn’t see Daryl lying like that. His reason for leaving you as he did wasn’t at all what you had thought it was, even if it still hurt…

You didn’t know what to think. You didn’t know what to say, and you just looked at him in silence. Daryl looked at you before looking at the floor. “Thank you for telling me all that,” you managed to murmur, even if you were still not sure of how you felt or what to think, you knew it mustn’t have been easy for Daryl to say all that, and so you wanted to thank him.

“Yeah, well…” Daryl shrugged, fidgeting, back to his shy self. “You gotta sleep. I’m leaving Dog here tonight.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Daryl nodded, approaching you, and he reached out to pet Dog’s head, who was still half lying on your lap. “Stay and be a good boy.”

“Thank you,” You said softly and Daryl reached out for you but stopped as if he caught himself, and you found yourself longing for his touch, so you looked away and Daryl turned to leave. “Daryl,” you called for him before he could leave. “I’d have understood, if you had told me that you needed to leave, and…and if you had wanted me, if you had let me, I’d have gone with you…” You didn’t know why you were saying that, but you knew it was true.

Daryl didn’t say anything and when he looked at you, you looked away. “Rest, Y/N,” he said softly before leaving the house.

You let out a sigh, running a hand through your hair. “Come on, Dog, let’s go to bed.”

You got up and Dog padded behind you to your room. Naia was asleep on your bed, and when you get in too, she snuggled to you without waking up, making you feel a bit better as if by magic. Dog jumped up to lie at your other side, and you had to admit that it was comforting, even relaxing as you pet him.

Daryl’s words echoed in your mind. He said he’d cared for you and still cared, he’d said he left as he did because he might have not being able to do so if he saw you, as if he really had felt something for you, as if you really had been important…it was…it was confusing, it was the opposite of everything you had believed, but as sweet as it might be, you didn’t want to dwell on it. That was in the past, and whether it was good to know how Daryl had indeed thought about you when he’d decided to leave, that you had meant something to him, whether romantic or not, he had left anyway…it was the past, and you had to focus on your life now, on Naia, and not in messy feelings.

Slowly, as you stroke Dog’s fur and held Naia to you, you began to feel better. It might be the past, and you still might have your broken heart, but slowly, it began to feel good that you had come clean with Daryl, even if it was embarrassing, that you had let out your hurt, your feelings, everything, to him, and that he’d explained to you why he left in the way in which he did, and with it not sounding as if you had been nothing to him, something to ditch without a thought, but almost the opposite, as if you might have been important to him in a way. It was the past, but still, it was a good feeling.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, reader blurted out to Daryl how much it hurt her the way he left her and Daryl told to reader why he felt the way he did, and told her about this feelings…

Daryl came the next morning to pick up Dog, and you were a bit nervous as you opened the door, shy and a bit embarrassed about your talk last night. “Good morning,” you greeted sheepishly.

“Morning,” Daryl said and then grinned when Dog jumped to greet him.

“Thank you for letting him stay here, he’s really comfortable to sleep…”

“Yeah, he is.” Daryl nodded, petting Dog, before looking at you. “I didn’t know Naia slept in your bed.”

“Oh, yeah, most nights…well, always.” You admitted, chewing on your lip. “It’s more for me than for her, honestly, I like to have her there, I dread the day she’ll decide she wants to stay in her room.” You chuckled awkwardly.

“I get it.” Daryl gave you half a smile.

“I’m sorry about last night, you know…exploding like that…” You began, shyly, but trailed off.

Daryl chewed on his fingernail, looking down before looking at you again. “I ain’t. I should have told you all that before.” He shrugged, seeming shy too.

“And I should have too.” You nodded, feeling a bit relieved knowing that Daryl thought like that. “So maybe…maybe we can move on from that…I want to try…” You really wanted it, you wanted to let go of your guilt, your sadness, your bitterness, though since hearing Daryl’s words the night before, since knowing why he left as he did and that he’d thought about you, you already felt a bit better, even if he had abandoned you anyway.

“I want that too,” Daryl nodded, and though he seemed shy, he gave you half a smile.

“Good.” You smiled, feeling a bit nervous but better too. “Come in and have breakfast with us.”

“Thanks but wait.” Daryl reached out for you, but stopped before touching you. “Y/N, look…if you really want, we can do a schedule and take turns for who has Naia that day. But I just think she’d be happier if we keep spending time together.”

“You’re right, we’ll keep doing as always, being together at the park and then coming for dinner and all that” You nodded and turned to walk inside.

“Alright…I like it,” Daryl said ever so quietly, and you stopped on your tracks. So Daryl liked it, to spend time with Naia and you? You did too, you liked it too much, that was why you had exploded the way you did the day before. Deciding not to overthink it, you went to the kitchen to make breakfast for Naia, Daryl and you, while Daryl played with Naia.

*

It wasn’t magic, things between Daryl and you were still a bit awkward sometimes, the sadness didn’t disappear in one go, but slowly, as weeks passed, now that you both had come clean with each other, those feelings were less and less strong, and so was the awkwardness, things were going more smoothly between you two…and just like that, those flashes of confusing emotions, of some sort of connection and bond that went between you two, were more and more usual, and you didn’t know what to think about it, but tried not to think about it too much.

A few months later, you were getting ready to visit Oceanside for a couple of days again, this time not only with Daryl and Naia, but also with Michonne, Judith and RJ, since Judith kept saying she wanted to go to the sea, and at the last moment Aaron and Gracie joined too because Gracie wanted too, and so you were all together in a cart, barely with any space left to carry stuff for trading.

“I’m not sure, maybe I should stay back…” Michonne said, looking back at Alexandria.

“It’ll be okay, if there’s any problem Rosita can handle it,” you said. “But I’m sure everything will be okay.”

Michonne seemed thoughtful, but when you got close enough to Oceanside to see the sea and the kids began to talk and babble about it, excited, she seemed to relax.

The women at Oceanside were happy to see you and Naia, all of them commenting how much she’d grown since you left, and you all spent some time catching up before going to the beach with the kids.

After a while playing on the sand, getting your feet on the water, and collecting shells, you sat down on the sand and Michonne sat down next to you, both of you watching how Daryl and Aaron played with the kids with some kite they had made, you didn’t even know how, a fond smile growing in your face as you looked at Naia and Daryl together.

You felt Michonne’s eyes on you and you looked at her. “What?”

“Nothing…” She shrugged, looking again at the kids. “Things between Daryl and you seem good now.”

“Yeah…they’ve been good for a while. I’m glad of it.”

“Hmm hmm.” Michonne nodded. “Looking quite the family.”

“Yeah, not quite the family I wanted, though.” You chuckled awkwardly, a twang of sadness in your heart. “I mean…this is good, yeah, it’s good. Daryl is a great father.”

“Yes, he is.” Michonne smile. “And Aaron, look at them, they’re professionals.” You nodded and Michonne and you laughed together.

“Michonne…I wish Rick could be here too,” you said softly.

“Me too.” Michonne gave you a soft, sad smile. “In this world is better not to take people for granted, and enjoy what we have, the people we have.”

“You’re wise,” you said and Michonne scoffed, shaking her head and chuckling.

“You don’t get it.”

“What?” You blinked at her, puzzled.

“You still care for Daryl,” Michonne said, and you were still puzzled.

“Of course I care for him…” You shrugged, not knowing where Michonne wanted to go with that but getting nervous anyway.

“And you still love him, yeah?”

You felt your face heating up at that, getting flustered, while a wave of confusing emotions hit you. “I…no, well, yes, I mean…he’s…I…I love him in a way, same that I care for him…I mean, he’s Daryl, so…” You stumbled over your words until Michonne stopped you.

“You know what I mean.” Michonne rolled her eyes. “I mean that you’re still in love with him.”

“I wouldn’t say that-”

“Come on, I see how you both act around each other,” Michonne stopped you. “And you three, Daryl, Naia and you, spend together more time than not, you’re like family, you three look always so happy when you’re together.”

“We’re a family, whether Daryl and I are a couple or not,” you said, fidgeting.

“I know…I’m just trying to say that…I know you and I have had disagreements, but I know you care for Daryl and I know he cares for you, and you both care for your kid more than anything…and if maybe you’re still in love with Daryl-”

“Michonne, I-”

“No, listen. If you are, maybe you should do something about it, because the worst thing we can do in the world we have now is to waste time, having to regret the things that we didn’t do, the things we didn’t say, the time we could have spent with someone we loved and didn’t. At least I know I’m grateful I don’t have many of those regrets when thinking about my time with Rick, even if there are some.”

You felt like crying listening at Michonne’s words, and you tear up a bit swallowing hard before running a hand through your hair and letting out a long sigh. “Michonne…it’s just…it’s complicated…”

You weren’t sure of your feelings, even though you knew you felt something for Daryl, and you longed for the family that you could have been. You knew Daryl cared for you, but you weren’t sure if he’d actually want a relationship with you, and not only because he might think it’d be the best for Naia if you asked him, but because he loved you and wanted to be with you that way. You didn’t know what to think, you had no idea where Daryl stood on it, and he hadn’t said anything about it.

Over everything, you didn’t want to mess things between Daryl and you now that they were so good. You didn’t want to mess anything or to make things awkward by asking Daryl about all this and having him rejecting you, or feeling like he needed to have something with you because you both had a kid. Neither did you want you both agreeing on trying to have something again only for it to not work or end badly. Anything like that would end up affecting Naia too, and you didn’t want that at all, and you didn’t feel like you could get over a broken heart like the last time again.

Even if you knew Michonne’s words were right…

You didn’t know what to think.

Everything was too complicated.

“It’s as complicated as you want to make it, or as simple as it.” Michonne gave you a soft smile, reaching out to clasp your shoulder before getting up and going to the kids.

When Naia saw Michonne there, she looked towards you and grinned, walking to you, wiggling her arms so you’d go with her. “Momma!”

You smiled at her despite your troubling thoughts, she always made you smile so easily, and got up, going to her. “Hi, sweetheart, are you having fun?”

Naia nodded and reached out to try to grab your hand, so you held her hand and she tugged at you to go with the others. When she let go of your hand to play with the kids again, Daryl approached you, and you couldn’t help but get a bit flustered as you thought about Michonne’s words, looking down.

“You okay?” Daryl asked you and you nodded quickly. “Michonne and you didn’t argue or anything, yeah?” He asked quietly so Michonne and Aaron, who were flying the kite, didn’t hear.

“No, no, nothing like that, we were just speaking.” You blushed.

“Alright…” Daryl didn’t sound very convinced and you forced yourself to look at him.

“Actually, I think that she might be my friends, now?” You said hopefully, you spent time with her, Aaron, and your kids almost every day, and you were starting to feel more like you had a group of friends and not just people that pitied you or that dealt with you just because you were the mother of Daryl’s child.

“’course she is.” Daryl gave you half a smile and he reached out to squeeze your shoulder gently. With Michonne’s words still vivid in your mind, his touch felt as if a rush of electricity had gone through you, and you couldn’t help your small gasp. Daryl noticed and he looked at you, frowning, but he didn’t press it. Luckily for you, Naia called for you both to go with her, and so you did.

*

Before dinner, the women of Oceanside began to get ready one of the cottages for Michonne and the others, and you approached Daryl.

“Hey, they told me that Naia and I can stay in my old cottage, do you want to stay with us?” You offered, trying to ignore Michonne’s words as best as possible to act as always and don’t get all flustered.

“Really?” Daryl frowned at you.

“It’s not like Naia’s going to use her room,” you shrugged. “If you want to, I’m sure Naia would like it.”

Daryl nodded, giving you that cute half-smile. “Okay, thanks.”

You all had dinner together, talking and having a good time, and then you went to your old cottage with Naia and Daryl, Dog right behind you three.

“Alright, that was Naia’s room, you can stay there.” You pointed at a room next to the one who used to be yours.

“Thanks.” Daryl went to the room to leave his bag, Dog behind him, and you went to do the same but Naia stopped you, tugging at your hand.

“What sweetheart?”

“Bag.” She pointed at it and you didn’t know what she wanted but you gave it to her, and Naia rummaged into the bag, taking out the book that you had brought for her and showed it to you.

“What if you ask dad to read it?” You knew Daryl would love to read it to her.

Naia grinned and nodded, walking to the room. “Dada. Book.”

“Of course, darling.”

You walked to the room and saw Daryl picking up Naia and leaving her on the bed, Dog jumping on it too, and Naia giggled and held to him.

“I’ll leave you both to it,” you said, smiling.

You went to your room and got into the bed with a tired sigh, smiling and hugging the pillow to you as you listened to Daryl reading the book to Naia for a while.

“Okay, sweetheart, you gotta sleep,” you heard him saying.

“Momma.”

“Yes, I’ll take you with her.”

You smiled wider when you saw Daryl walking into your room with Naia in his arms and leaving her on your bed, Naia snuggling to you. “Momma!”

“Hey, sweetheart, time to sleep.” You held her to you before smiling at Daryl as he began to walk out of the room. “So, you’re not her favorite for everything,” you joked.

“I ain’t her favorite.” Daryl snorted. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

*

The next day, you woke up when Naia tried to get out of the bed. “Darling, where’re you going?” You could see the sun starting to slowly rise, but it was still early.

“Dada,” Naia said as she managed to climb off the bed.

“Is he awake already?” You weren’t surprised though, Daryl had always been quite an early riser. “Okay, go with him…” You muttered, still half asleep.

When you got up, not much latter, you found Naia and Daryl playing with the shells she’d collected the day before.

“Momma! Morning!” Naia greeted you, grinning.

“Morning sweetheart.” You smiled. “Good morning, Daryl.”

“Morning. You got breakfast ready in the kitchen,” he told you.

“Thank you!” You were surprised in the best way, and Daryl just shrugged, looking down. You looked away too when Michonne’s words about being a family and not wasting time came to your mind, and you tried to push them away, but you couldn’t help the twirl in your belly when you walked into the kitchen and saw your breakfast ready and laid for you on the table, while listening to Daryl and Naia playing.

*

Back in Alexandria and to your normal routine, you didn’t have it easier to forget Michonne’s words, that made you question your emotions, as if those flashes of feelings that Daryl and you shared sometimes weren’t enough, or those times in which your mind wandered to him, or you silly smile looking at him, a few times you even caught your heart doing some fluttering nonsense or twirls in your belly, and the day he spent in your place at Oceanside with Naia and you, cooking you breakfast and whatnot, had only fed the fire more.

You still didn’t want to dwell on it, to ponder on your feelings, stubbornly trying to push them away. Daryl didn’t see you like that anymore, if he ever did, and even if he did, you knew that trying something again might very well end up in tears all over again, and you both couldn’t mess things again, not now that Naia was involved.

Not only that, but maybe, if Daryl realized that you maybe, just maybe, had the idea of maybe wanting to try to have a relationship with him again, he might felt as if it were his duty step up for you and Naia, he could be like that sometimes, and he might be with you only for that, so you’d end up having what you feared when you’d found that you were pregnant, a Daryl unhappy with his life next to you, resenting you, feeling tied to you.

Everything was so complicated, too complicated, whether Michonne believed it or not.

A few weeks later, you were at the orchard when you began to feel not that good, and it only got worse with time until you ended up throwing up, feeling dizzy, and so you were sent to the infirmary.

“Last time I came with these symptoms I was pregnant,” you joked weakly to Siddiq.

“Any chance that’s the case now?” he asked, smirking, and you snorted.

“Not at all.”

“Someone with these symptoms came yesterday, and another earlier this morning, I think it might be a stomach flu,” Siddiq explained to you. “I know you won’t want to stay here and you seem good enough, so go home but rest and drink water, alright?” Siddiq told you and you nodded dutifully. “Call someone to stay with you, maybe, just in case.”

“I’ll see about it…” You didn’t want to bother anyone, though, but knew that you probably should, maybe you wouldn’t be able to look after Naia, feeling ill as you were, and you didn’t want to risk her catching the bug too. “Actually, when Daryl comes back from hunting, could you tell him to come to my place, please?”

“Sure, now go and rest.”

*

You were lying down on the sofa, feeling unwell, while Naia was on the carpet, drawing. She had noticed that you were feeling unwell, asking if mommy was sick and pouting, worried, but you had tried to reassure her that you would feel better soon.

There was a knock on the door and you went to open, feeling rather weak on your feet, and you found Daryl there “Thanks for coming,” you said, smiling weakly.

“Sure, are you okay?” Daryl frowned, looking at you up and down. “Siddiq said you’re sick.”

“Just stomach flu, and not a strong one, I’ll be fine in a day or two,” you said and you weren’t lying, Siddiq had said so himself, even if you were feeling kind of shitty at that moment. “But I needed you to come for Naia.”

“Sure, I’ll watch over her,” Daryl nodded, already walking inside, and you reached to hold his arm and stop him, ignoring the weird feeling that touching him gave you, not now, not the moment, not ever, just no.

“Wait, wait. I mean that I want you to take Naia home with you, I don’t want to pass her the bug,” you explained.

“What? No.” Daryl frowned even more. “I ain’t taking Naia away from you and I ain’t leaving you alone here while you’re sick.”

“But-”

“No. If you wanna I won’t let Naia get too close to you, but I ain’t taking her away, and you ain’t gonna be sick alone here.”

“Alright, alright…” You knew there was no way to fight Daryl when he decided to be stubborn…and part of you was a bit relieved and bit glad that you didn’t have to say bye to Naia for a couple of days, and that you wouldn’t have to be all alone feeling unwell and weak.

“Now get your ass in bed.”

“Never met a nurse as rough as this, Dixon.” You joked and Daryl scoffed, but he smirked.

“Come on, go rest, I’ll get you some water, Siddiq said you have to stay hydrated and all that shit.”

“Okay…” You nodded and chewed on your lip. “Daryl, thanks, really.”

He just shrugged but gave you half a smile. “Ain’t nothing.”

“Dada!” Naia had come at hearing Daryl’s voice, rushing towards him and grinning, and Daryl grinned too as he picked her up, kissing her forehead.

“Hi, sweetheart.”

“Momma is sick.” Naia pouted and pointed at you.

Yeah, darling, but we’re gonna look after her and she’s gonna be just fine, alright?” Daryl told her softly and Naia looked at you and then at him, and finally nodded.

“Now, come on,” Daryl looked at you again. “Told you to get your ass in bed.”

“Ass in bed,” Naia repeated solemnly, babbly but clear enough to recognize it, and you couldn’t help your snort, letting out a giggle.

“Are you happy now?” You asked teasingly to Daryl and he scoffed, but the corner of his mouth lifted up into a smile. “Have fun you two while I lie down being sorry for myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl nurse mode.
> 
> Thank you all for the support last chapter❤ If you liked this chapter, please let me know your thoughts if you have time.
> 
> As always, excuse my english, it’s not my first language.


	14. Chapter 14

You hadn’t been in the bed for long when Daryl walked in to give you a big bottle of water, telling you again to drink and rest before he went back to Naia. You took just a sip of water, but it made your stomach do funny things anyway, you knew you needed to take it slow. You thought you were going to get bored soon, and you thought about calling for Daryl to bring you a book, though you didn’t want to bother him, but you were weak and tired, and before you knew it, you had fallen asleep.

You woke up when the sun was starting to go down at the feeling of a hand on your forehead. “I don’t have a fever,” you muttered sleepily, opening your eyes and finding Daryl there.

“I’m not sure, but I think not,” he said, and you felt his hand moving from your forehead, but then his fingers were softly pushing your hair away from it, making you feel all sort of fluffy unwelcome things again, before Daryl pulled slightly away. “I made you some dinner.”

“Thanks, but I’m not sure I’m good enough to eat yet…” You sat up and looked at the bowl of stew on your nightstand table. “But that smells so good…” You decided to give it a try, but after a couple of spoonfuls your stomach did something weird and you stopped. “Can’t eat more, sorry.”

“It’s okay, Siddiq says you’ll be better tomorrow,” Daryl said, taking the bowl.

“I’ll be,” you reassured him.

“I’m gonna bring Naia to say goodnight, okay?”

“Alright, but not close…” The last thing you wanted was to get her sick too…though now that you thought about it, neither you wanted Daryl to get sick either. “And you should be further away too.”

Daryl didn’t say anything, just walked out of the room. When he came back, he had Naia in his arms. “Hey sweetheart, I don’t want you to be sick like me, so I need you to sleep in your bed, but dad will sleep by you this night, okay? If you’re close to me, maybe you’ll be sick too.” You tried to explain, hoping she’d understand it, and Naia looked at you and then at Daryl.

“Mommy sick.”

“It’s just a tummy ache, and I’ll be better tomorrow, okay?” You tried to reassure her.

“’morrow,” Naia repeated, nodding, and you did hope you’d feel better tomorrow so as not to disappoint her. “Mer,” she said, reaching out her mermaid doll, called like that, towards you. Daryl walked towards the bed, a little closer than you’d have liked, so Naia could give you the doll. “Sleep.”

“Thanks, honey, thank you,” you said, swallowing hard as you tried not to tear up, you didn’t know why you felt so emotional and so you felt a bit silly. “Goodnight.” You blew Naia a kiss and she did the same.

“Sweetheart, wait here, give me a minute and I’ll read the whole book to you, alright?” You heard Daryl’s voice coming from the other room, and then he walked back to yours, and you rubbed your eyes since a couple of tears had escaped them. “You okay?” He asked you, looking at you with concern and walking to the bed.

“Yeah, yeah, just…no, don’t get that close!” You tried to stop him, just in case. “It’s just…” You shrugged, not knowing how to put it into words, and you looked at the mermaid doll. Daryl seemed to get it, and he nodded. “She’s so sweet.”

“She is.”

“But…sometimes I look at her, or at Gracie, and, I told you already, I can’t help but wonder, what if they’re too sweet for this world?” You shrugged, holding the doll to you as you felt vulnerable, trying to blink away your tears.

“No, they ain’t, they’re perfect,” Daryl said, sounding so sure. “Yeah, in this world, you gotta be tough, you gotta be able to take care of yourself and your people, and they’ll be, they’ll learn,” he assured you. “But that doesn’t mean you gotta have no heart or not be kind, ain’t like that. Took me long enough to see that, took me the end of the world. Naia and Gracie, they got it in them already, and that ain’t nothing bad, so stop crying, come on.”

Daryl gave you a soft, half-smile, and he reached out to wipe your tears ever so gently, and you couldn’t help how your heart fluttered at that, as if longing for…for something else, something you tried not to long for. Still, you were truly grateful for Daryl’s gesture and for his words, and you gave him a smile.

“Can’t imagine you not being kind, you could fight Aaron to see who wins in a contest…” you half-joked and Daryl scoffed, seeming shy.

“You didn’t know me before. Carol did, ask her, I’m sure she’d love to tell you stuff about when we first met.”

“I’m looking forwards to that,” you chuckled weakly. “But thank you, Daryl, really, I mean it, thank you.”

“Ain’t nothing.” Daryl shrugged.

“I don’t even know why I’m crying.” You chuckled, embarrassed. “Just…guess I’m not feeling good, and I’m not sure Naia understands why mom is keeping her at distance and it’s not kissing her and holding her, but she knows I’m sick and I don’t want her to worry…and then she gave me her doll to stay with me, and I just…” You shrugged, unsure of how to explain it all.

Daryl gave you a soft, small smile, and he reached out to squeeze your hand briefly, making your heart do funny things again. “It’s gonna be fine, now rest. I gotta go back to Naia.”

You curled up, holding the doll to you, and with your eyes closed, you listened to Daryl reading to Naia for a long, long while, while those feelings you had for him sometimes just seemed to grow, while Michonne’s words echoed in your head, and Daryl’s voice didn’t seem able to muffle them, you still could feel the soft touch of his fingers on your cheeks… After a moment of silence, you heard Daryl’s footsteps walking to your room, and you sat up.

“Did she fall asleep?” You asked.

“Yeah, thought she wouldn’t, but she did.” Daryl nodded. “And you should too.” You just shrugged, you hadn’t been able to shut your mind and fall asleep, not even listening to Daryl reading. He took a chair that you had in your room and placed it next to the bed.

“Are you feeling worse?” Daryl frowned as he looked at you and you shook your head.

“No…I drank water before and my stomach didn’t do anything, but I won’t dare with the stew yet.”

“Then?”

“Just, too much in my head I guess.” You shrugged, but you felt Daryl’s eyes on you, and for some reason it made you keep talking even though you hadn’t planned on. “It’s just something Michonne said to me when we were in Oceanside.”

Your words seemed to just make Daryl frown more. “You told me you didn’t argue.”

“We didn’t! It’s not that, it’s just…” You let out a sigh. “She kind of said…well, to not waste your time…to not take anything for granted, to not take people for granted because…well, in this world you never know when it’s going to be their last time, or yours…”

“Y/N, come on, you ain’t dying or nothing,” Daryl told you, seeming still worried but also confused.

“I know, but Michonne’s right, what if I die? I mean, not now, but someday…What if you do? What if Naia does?” You were anxious just thinking that. “I don’t think I could handle it, Daryl.”

“What was Michonne thinking telling you all that?” Daryl shook his head, but you didn’t want to explain it. “Y/N…can’t lie to you, you know how this world is. But I ain’t letting anything happen to Naia, okay, I promise, never.” You knew Daryl couldn’t make such a promise and yet you found yourself believing his words. “And I told you, I’ll do all I can to not die, and all I can so you won’t either.” It was reassuring, even if you knew such promises couldn’t be kept, it seemed your whole being wanted to believe it, and your heart did its flutter again. “And sure, you ain’t gonna die of a…how did you say it…a tummy ache.”

You knew Daryl was trying to make you smile, and it worked. You snorted and reached out to slap his leg softly. “Silly,” you chuckled, and Daryl smiled at you. “I know I’m not dying, I haven’t even thrown up again, but just…guess it got me thinking.”

“Michonne wouldn’t have told you all that if she knew how dramatic you always were, I should have told her.” Daryl half-joked and you snorted again.

“I’m gonna slap you again,” You reached out but not to slap his leg, instead you squeezed his hand. “Thank you Daryl, you really make me feel better.”

Daryl gave you half a smile. “Come on, less thinking and more sleeping,” he said and you chuckled again.

“You know something…weird that I think sometimes? No, no, forget it, you’ll think I’m too weird and crazy.” You snorted.

“Come on, you can not tell me now.”

“Okay, so, imagine…what if you’re sleeping next to someone and they die? Like, not even because they’re ill, like, just out of the blue, like a heart attack or something, silent…then they’d turn into a walker, and they’d eat you.”

Daryl blinked at you, frown on his face. “That ain’t why you make me keep Naia away from you, right? Tell me it ain’t.” He shook his head, letting out a sigh. “Told you you’re gonna be fine.”

“I know! It’s not that!” You assured him. “Just something I’ve thought about for years, I can’t help it!”

“Were you always this weird? I don’t remember it,” Daryl joked and you slapped his leg softly again. “Damn, now you got it into my head too.”

You couldn’t help your laugh. “I’m sorry! What can I say, my mind is a magical place.”

Daryl snorted. “Sure it is.”

“When I was pregnant I used to wonder what if the baby died and turned and devoured me from the inside.”

“Woman, you’re something else.”

“I’m sure I’m not the only one who thought it! Ask Michonne!”

“I’m not, don’t need her putting weird stuff in my head too,” Daryl scoffed with half a smile and you laughed. “Now stop with the weird shit and sleep.”

“Okay, okay…” You shifted to lie down on the bed again, looking at Daryl with a fond smile. “Thank you for everything, Daryl…for making me laugh.”

“Ain’t nothing…” Daryl shrugged with a shy smile, looking away from you as he got up from the chair, but before he walked away, he leaned and placed a quick, ever so soft kiss on your forehead, and you barely could stop your shocked gasp, your heart going crazy. “Get some rest,” he muttered as he left the room.

You weren’t sure you could sleep, though, not with all that confusing stuff you were feeling, not after laughing with Daryl like that, not after feeling his touch, his kiss, making you think of stuff you shouldn’t, making you feel stuff you shouldn’t, but you couldn’t help it…

*

On the next morning, Siddiq came to check on you, saying that you were doing good but to still take it easy. Naia still didn’t like to have to be kept away from you, but Daryl managed to have her content enough. He came to check on you, bringing with him a cup of something steamy.

“Siddiq said you gotta drink this for your stomach,” he said, passing the mug to you.

“Have you smelt it? I don’t want to drink it…” You complained.

“You can either drink it yourself, or I can pinch your nose and make you drink,” Daryl said and you snorted.

“You’re the harsher nurse ever,” you complained, chuckling, before sipping the tea down. “Okay, could have been worse…”

Later that morning, Daryl took Naia to your room, though not close, as you wanted, sitting on a chair with her on her lap, and Naia babbled to you what she had been doing and then you told her about the book you were reading, before they went to have lunch. You were truly grateful they spent time with you, making you feel less lonely and bored.

After lunch, Daryl got Naia to bed for a nap, and once she fell asleep, he came to see you again, placing the chair closer to the bed than before. “How are you feeling?”

“Better I think,” you replied in all honestly.

“Wanna try to eat something?”

“Not yet I think.” You didn’t want to risk it, even if you felt weak at the lack of food, but you thought Siddiq’s tea was helping.

“I’m bored all day in bed though…” You complained.

“I can imagine.”

“Will you tell me something?”

“What?”

“I don’t know, something…you’ve done so much stuff…”

“Yeah, most of it not good…” Daryl muttered.

“Sorry…” You said softly.

“Nah, ain’t your fault…” Daryl stayed silent for a moment, seeming thoughtful. “Okay, you remember I told you that Rick left my brother chained in a rooftop in Atlanta?”

“Yeah, and you came back for him.”

“Hmm hmm…” Daryl nodded. “So, we bumped into this guy, he had a group, they kidnapped Glenn, they seemed like, this dangerous gang, told us they were gonna feed Glenn to their dogs if we didn’t give them the bag of guns.”

“And what did you do?”

“Turned out they were no gang but nurses and janitors of a nursing home, got a bunch of old people with them, taking care of them.”

“Oh wow…” You had seen stuff but you were moved anyway.

“And Glenn, those dogs that were going to bite him to pieces? Those were lap dogs and were playing with him.”

“Oh, that sounds cute!” You laughed.

“Ain’t that what I thought at that moment…” Daryl chuckled.

“Daryl…” You bit your lip. “I really wish Glenn were here and your brother, and Rick too.”

“Yeah, yeah me too.” Daryl gave you a small, sad smile, and you found yourself reaching out to squeeze his hand.

You both had been speaking, just stories about the past, for about half an hour, before you heard Naia’s voice coming from her room. “Mommy?” You went to sit up out of instinct but Daryl got up.

“I’ll get her.”

You nodded, you still weren’t sure if you’d pass her the sickness or not, you should have asked Siddiq, but you didn’t want to risk it, and you still felt quite weak.

Daryl walked back into your room carrying Naia, who grinned at you. “Mommy!”

“Hi, darling.” You blew her a kiss. “What if you and dad go to the park?”

“What you think uh? Wanna go to the park?” Daryl asked while smiling at Naia in that way that gave you all the feelings that you were trying not to acknowledge.

Naia, though, seemed thoughtful. “Mommy?”

“I can’t go yet darling,” you explained. “But go with dad and Dog, and then come back and tell me all the fun you had.”

“Mommy is sick.” Naia looked at Daryl. “Mommy alone.”

Daryl looked from Naia to you, frowning. “I don’t know, Y/N, she’s right, we’d leave you alone here.”

“Come on, you two.” You rolled your eyes, you should have guessed they’d team up as soon as Naia’d start putting words together. “I’m good enough, I’ll be fine! You both can’t stay stuck inside the house all day because of me, Dog can’t either! Go to the park!”

“Alright…” Daryl nodded, though he still was frowning. “Mommy thinks she’ll be okay, right? Let’s go see our friends and then come back and tell mom?” He told Naia, who still seemed unconvinced, but finally Daryl had her nodding. “You got the book? Water? Siddiq’s tea?” He asked you and you nodded. “Sure you don’t need anything?”

“Yes, Daryl, I’m sure.”

“I ain’t…”

“Daryl! Don’t backtrack now!” You huffed. “Come on you two, go out for a bit!” You threw him a pillow, making Naia giggle, and Daryl huffed but he smirked.

“Alright, alright! Come on, Dog!”

“Hey! If you see Siddiq ask him if I still can pass you all the bug or whatever!”

“Alright!”

*

They came back way earlier than any other day, and you knew that Daryl didn’t want to leave you alone for too long. While they were away, you had gotten up to go to the bathroom and had realized that you were weaker than you had thought, having to lean on the walls and feeling dizzy. You didn’t say anything to Daryl, though, knowing he’d scold you at getting up while alone.

“Did you see Siddiq?” You asked Daryl.

“Yeah, said he thinks that unless you’re worse, by now you might be almost done with whatever caused this and thinks maybe you’re not contagious.”

“Might, maybe, those aren’t good enough for me.” You shook your head, you weren’t risking it. “I’ll wait until tomorrow…unless…” You chewed on your lip, something coming to your mind. “Unless you have something to do, I mean, I’m sure you have, you’ve been here for almost two days, you haven’t even gone hunting.”

“I don’t, I’m staying this night too, we’re good on food,” Daryl said. “And don’t start arguing.”

“I won’t, it’s honestly a relief…” You admitted, fidgeting, and Daryl gave you a small, half-smile. “But I feel kind of guilty, I know I’m sick so it’s an excuse not to be working, but I’m making you not work too…”

Daryl scoffed. “Ain’t not a problem, you shouldn’t be alone while sick and I have to look after Naia, people understand, and if they don’t I don’t give a shit. I’ll stay as long as you need it.”

You smiled, biting your lip as you felt your heart fluttering in that unwelcomed way again. “Thank you, Daryl…I’m sure if it were up to Naia you’d stay here forever,” you said but when you heard your words, you worried at how it might sound, how might Daryl interpret it. “I mean…I mean, she loves to spend her time with you, and she has you all for herself now,” you joked awkwardly. “I bet she won’t want to go back to sleep by me.”

Daryl smiled softly at that. “Nah, she’s all the time asking for you.”

“Is she?” You had known that she probably was, and still, you couldn’t help your silly smile at Daryl’s words.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “And I…well, I don’t like you being sick, but…”

“But? You better don’t like me being sick!” You snorted.

“I don’t, I don’t!” Daryl raised his hands, chuckling. “But I’ve liked it, being here with Naia all this time.” He shrugged, looking down and seeming shy, and you felt overwhelmed by feelings again, bad and good both, but most of them unwelcomed.

“She likes to be with you too…” You said without looking at him. “And you know what I said, she doesn’t have to stay every day and night with me, we can make a schedule or something…”

“Ain’t the same…” Daryl muttered. “Don’t think she’d like that…anyway, I’m going to bring her in, she’s playing with Dog but she wants to see you, I won’t let her get too close.”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Also, believe it or not, I wrote this so long ago, that it was before all this coronavirus pandemic situation and all our social distancing things, in case these feels to you as if reader is not staying away enough from Daryl, this was before we even considered that. So yeah.
> 
> Thank you for reading, if you liked it and have time, please let me know your thoughts in a comment.
> 
> And as always, excuse my english.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, reader got stomach sick and so Daryl went to their place to help around and keep an eye on their kid, reader and him share some moments together, talking…

The afternoon was spent on listening to Naia babbling to you what she had done at the park, and then Daryl reading to you both again the book that Carol had given Naia at the Kingdom. After a while, though, you felt something in your belly, and you were pretty sure those weren’t painful cramps but actually your stomach growling, and quite loudly, since Daryl noticed too.

“I think…I think I might be hungry?” You said, surprised, and Daryl smiled.

“That’s a good sign, yeah?”

“I think so…I hope! Damn, I’m starving!” You chuckled.

“I’m gonna bring you something.” Daryl rushed onto his feet. “Naia, stay here, okay sweetheart?”

Naia nodded, but as soon as Daryl was out of the room, she began walking towards your bed.

“No! Stop!” You said a little louder than you’d have wanted to, and Naia stopped but pouted. “Sorry, I’m sorry, darling, I’m sorry I yelled,” you rushed to apologize.

“Want mommy.”

“I know, darling, and I want it too, but I don’t want to make you sick, okay?” You explained again.

“Dog.” She pointed at the dog, who was at the feet of the bed.

“But Dog can’t get sick.” Could he? You hadn’t thought about it…you hoped he couldn’t. “I’ll tell Daryl to bring Siddiq tomorrow, and of he says I’m good then I’ll hold you and I won’t put you down for the whole day and night.” You honestly couldn’t wait. “Okay, darling?”

Naia nodded, but she seemed down, and it hurt you, but you didn’t know what else to do.

When Daryl came back with a bowl of stew, the sight and smell of it made your stomach growl even more, and you began to devour it. “Take it easy,” Daryl warned you, but he smiled looking at you eating, and you tried to slow down. He frowned looking at Naia, who still seemed a bit down, and he picked her up to sit on the chair with her on his lap. “Look, mom’s eating yeah? That means she’s better, and soon she’s gonna be good. Okay?” Naia looked at you and then at Daryl, and finally she smiled, nodding.

They stayed in your room for another hour, playing with the construction blocks and talking with you, until it was time for them to have dinner, Daryl offered to bring you more stew and dine with you, but you didn’t want to push your luck and you wanted to wait and see if you could hold down the one you had eaten.

“Alright…” Daryl walked closer to pick up the empty bowl and then he looked at you but didn’t say anything.

“What?”

“Nothing…” Daryl looked away, blushing, and you frowned, wondering what was going on. “I just…well, I uh…” He looked at Naia, who was talking with Dog as she showed him a construction block, then at you, then quickly away. “I..uh…I mean it, what I said…that I liked to be here…with Naia but uh…with you, too.”

Daryl didn’t give you time to say anything, already walking away and reaching his hand for Naia, telling her that they were going to have dinner and then go back up with mom, but you didn’t know what to say either. It was good that Daryl liked to spend time with you, yes, it was…too good, maybe, his words had made your heart flutter again, and there were twirls in your stomach that you were very sure weren’t due to neither sickness nor hunger.

You didn’t know what to think, though. Daryl could say that just because you both were friends, having managed to push past everything that had happened between you two, past all your wrong decisions, guilt, and anger, sure you both enjoyed each other company.

But…

But what if he might mean something else? What if he felt like you maybe, maybe felt, what if he maybe still had some feelings for you that weren’t only friendly…You felt divided, pulled into a million different thoughts and considerations. If that was the case, which you weren’t sure it was, you still thought that it might be not worth the risk to try something again, just to have it ending badly once more, this time it’d hurt Naia too…but what if it didn’t end badly? Another voice in your head asked, only to have another shushing it.

You groaned aloud, hiding your face in your hands. Probably you should stop overthinking stuff, you didn’t even know what Daryl meant, you weren’t even sure of your own feelings…were you?

Ugh.

This was a mess, you were a mess, your feelings were a mess, why everything had to be always a mess between Daryl and you…and yet, there they were, those stupid flutters in your heart and those damn twirls in your stomach. You tried to stomp on them… without much luck.

You were still a mess of weird feelings when Daryl and Naia came back to the room and your heart did a weird thing again before you controlled yourself and your silly reckless feelings.

They stayed there with you until it was time for Naia to sleep, and though she once again didn’t want to leave you, Daryl managed to convince her.

“Daryl?” You called for him before he left the room. “I like to spend time with you too.” You didn’t know why you said it, maybe you shouldn’t, but you knew it was true. And maybe…maybe the way in which Daryl smiled at your words made them worthy.

You tried to stop your million different trains of thoughts by focusing on Daryl’s voice as he read to Naia in the other room, though you couldn’t stop neither the thoughts nor the feelings, but you found yourself feeling a bit drowsy after a while. You were awake, though, when Daryl came back to check on you, and you noticed him at the threshold of the door.

“I’m awake,” you told him quietly before he left.

“You should be sleeping.”

“I’m trying.” You chuckled, Daryl could be worse than any nurse sometimes.

“You need something?” Daryl asked as he walked in.

“No, I’m good.”

“Sure you don’t want more stew?”

You considered it for a second but decided to wait and see how your stomach did. “No, I’m good.”

“Okay, but if you wake up hungry you tell me, okay?” Daryl told you and you nodded, even if you weren’t sure you’d feel like waking up Daryl if he was asleep. “Sure you don’t need anything?”

“Actually…” You chewed on your lip. “It’s embarrassing but could you walk with me to the bathroom? When I went before I was still weak on my legs…”

“Sure, come on.” Daryl nodded and walked closer to you, reaching out his hand and helping you up.”

“Woah…” You felt a bit dizzy as you got up and weak still as you tried to walk.

“Careful,” Daryl stopped your wobbling. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, I’m sure I feel like this because of not eating, not because I’m sick.” You explained.

“Then maybe you should try to eat a bit…” Daryl seemed worried, and when you wobbled again he stopped you. “Wait, come here.” He wrapped an arm around you to hold you more firmly and you found your own arm wrapping around him almost as it own accord…you had all kind of feelings and twirls in your belly feeling Daryl holding you, leaning against his warm body, close like that…you tried to stop it, Daryl was just being kind and helpful, and helping you walk, and there you were thinking all kind of things that you shouldn’t.

“I got it from here,” you murmured once you both reached the door of the bathroom, embarrassed.

“Careful,” Daryl let go of you and you walked into the bathroom, supporting yourself with the wall and closing the door behind you. Once you were done and walked out, Daryl reached out to wrap his arm around you again, and you couldn’t help yourself from leaning into him.

It felt good, to be held by him, to felt his body against you, after all this time, no matter that you tried to ignore it.

“There you go.” Daryl walked you to the bed and helped you lower down, sitting down on the mattress as he made sure you were stable.

Daryl had his arms still around you waist, looking at you as he made sure you were alright while you held onto him, arms around his shoulders, not having let go of him quite yet as you looked at each other in silence, and that flash of feelings that you couldn’t get rid of seemed to go between you two again.

Daryl seemed to lean towards you, or maybe it was you who did it, but suddenly it seemed as if you two were closer, and then, before you could even realize what was going on, you were kissing. You thought it was Daryl who had kissed you, but maybe it had been you who kissed him, you weren’t sure, but you were too far gone to care, kissing him back as his hand cupped your cheek, butterflies flying in your belly…at least until you realized what were you doing and you went back to your senses, pulling back.

Daryl looked at you and you looked at him. “I thought…I…” He mumbled before looking away. “Sorry.” He muttered as he got up from the bed but you reached out, holding his arm out of instinct, trying to stop him from going away, knowing that he thought you were rejecting him, and maybe it would be better to let him think that, but you just couldn’t.

“Daryl, wait…I wanted to kiss you,” you admitted shyly, and Daryl looked at you, seeming confused. “But…it’s complicated…”

“How?”

“You know that you and I have history…”

Daryl shook his head, seeming frustrated. “No, just say what you think.”

“Okay…” You let out a sigh, trying to find words to explain that mess of feelings and thoughts that not even you understood, and you tugged at Daryl’s arm so he’d sit down on the bed again. “So…I think I have feelings for you again, or maybe they never went away, I don’t know…” You shrugged, chewing on your lip. “So maybe I’d want to, well, have something with you again, it seems I can’t stop thinking about it all the time…But it’s complicated, it’s not like before, we have a kid now.”

“Ain’t that more reason to be together?” Daryl asked, frown on his face.

“I…I guess…but if we try something and it doesn’t work, it’d hurt her, if we mess things between us, it’d affect her too, I know you don’t want that.”

“I don’t.” Daryl nodded. “But we’ve been taking care of her together all these months, I thought…dunno…” He shrugged, seeming shy. “Why we’d mess it?”

“It’s not like it went that well between us last time, it ended…badly…” You said weakly and Daryl let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

“I know the way I left you was wrong, I told you I know, I sorry, you know I am,” he said without looking up at you.

“I know…just…” You chewed on your lip, considering your next words, not sure of how Daryl might react. “Daryl, what was I for you, before?”

“What you mean?”

“I mean…” You felt shy to say it, but you forced yourself. “I loved you, you know it, right? I did…and what I always wondered is…did you love me? I know you liked to be with me, I know you cared for me, and it’s not like it wasn’t enough but…did you love me?”

Daryl seemed as shy and awkward as you had guessed he would, but he didn’t pull away from you, in fact he reached to hold your hand, and you felt his fingers twitching nervously. “I did… I know I ain’t…that I wasn’t good at saying or showing it, but I did. If I hadn’t, it wouldn’t have been so hard to leave, wouldn’t have been afraid of not being able to leave if I saw you first, talked to you, wouldn’t have had to run away from you as I did. But I loved you…and…and I don’t think I ever really stopped.”

You weren’t sure of what you were expecting, but Daryl’s words were more than what you were expecting anyway, it made you feel all those things that you had tried not to, that flutter in your heart, the butterflies in your belly, everything, and part of you felt like pulling him closer and kissing him again, but you didn’t.

“That’s…that’s good to hear…” You tried to follow your brain and not your heart, but you couldn’t help the twirls in your belly at his words, the way in which your smile grew, giddy almost, and you bit your lip, trying to control your feelings. “But Daryl, I need to know what you want, I need you to be sure…do you want us to be together again, a relationship?

“You don’t?” Daryl asked, frown on his face.

“I…I shouldn’t, but I do, I can’t help it, I can’t help how I feel for you…” You admitted, shy. You had tried, but you couldn’t stop it, and you knew that you had longed for him even when your heart had been broken, and now all his words were making your heart beat like a wild horse, butterflies flying in your belly, and you couldn’t stop it even if you tried to be rational. “I always feel this connection with you and I just can’t stop it…”

“Ain’t like I can help it either…” Daryl muttered, a shy, small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, that adorable smile, and again you had to stop yourself from kissing him, there were still things to discuss.

“Daryl…I have all these feelings for you, and I want to be with you, I want us to be together again, if you’re sure that you want it, only if you really are sure,” you began to explain, fidgeting and feeling vulnerable. “Not only because of Naia, but because I don’t think I can take to have my heart broken again, I don’t think I could get over it again.”

“Ain’t gonna hurt you again,” Daryl said quietly, still seeming shy, but he squeezed your hand and laced his fingers with yours. “I won’t, I promise. I never wanted to, I just…you know…and I’m sorry…”

“I know…okay.” You nodded, you trusted that Daryl wouldn’t hurt you on purpose, however, you weren’t sure he wouldn’t hurt you again without meaning to, but you wondered if maybe that was a risk you were willing to take. “But Daryl, I can’t have what we had before, not like that. We never…well, never were official, nobody knew, it was like we hid it from everyone, it didn’t feel like we had a real relationship, we were together but…I don’t know. And it’s okay if you didn’t want a relationship then, or people to know that we had something. But I can’t have that again, Daryl. I need something else, something more.”

“I get it.” Daryl nodded. “It ain’t like I wanted it to be a secret or something, just…” Daryl shrugged as if he didn’t find the words. “But it won’t be like that now. I know I ain’t good at relationships but I want it with you, I want to be with you, without hiding it or nothing.”

“Are you sure?” You asked and you couldn’t help that giddiness and butterflies again, even if you were nervous and insecure too.

“I am.” Daryl nodded. “I want it, and if you wanna…dunno…marry or something…I mean we got a kid and all, and if you want that…” Daryl mumbled bashfully, cheeks blushed. “We can do that if that’s what you wanna.”

The butterflies just went crazier, and you squeezed Daryl’s hand. “Is not a bit late to marry me because you knocked me up?” You joked, giddy. “Because I think it’s a bit late, our kid is almost three.”

“Yeah, well…” Daryl chuckled even if he seemed shy.

“I don’t need that Daryl, we can talk about it, maybe, eventually, in the future, but not now. I just want us to be together, I want you and Naia, a family,” you told him softly, playing with his fingers.

“I want that too,” Daryl told you, again with that cute smile.

“Good, that’s….that’s good.” You smiled too. “We’ll take it slow, okay? I don’t want to rush things, I want this to work.” You needed it, and so did Naia, and probably Daryl too.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Daryl and you looked at each other in silence, holding hands, as if neither of you knew what to do or say, but both of you smiling shyly.

“You need to try to rest, alright?” Daryl told you softly, eventually, and you nodded. “Why you don’t try to eat something before sleeping?”

“Alright, I’ll try.”

Daryl nodded and lifted your joined hands to his lips, kissing your knuckles, and you felt giddy all over again, heart and butterflies crazy once again. Then he let go of your hand to go to the kitchen and bring you something to eat.

While he was away, you couldn’t help your insecurities, wondering if this was real and happening, or if it was a dream… and if it was real, if Daryl really wanted to have a relationship with you again… maybe you should have stopped it instead of saying that you wanted it? You didn’t want to suffer again, but…but your feelings were too strong to control them, and Daryl had said that he loved you, that he never stopped doing so, had even proposed to marry you if you wanted that…still, it might be just because he felt like it was his duty, but maybe…maybe it could be real, that Daryl had all those feelings for you.

You were again overthinking everything when Daryl walked into the room with a bowl of steamy stew, looking at you in a way….and with that adorable smile of him, and it made part of your insecurities slowly ebb away.

“Here.” Daryl sat down next to you, passing you the bowl, and he looked at you in silence while you ate the whole bowl, realizing as you ate how hungry you were after having eaten so little for two days. “Okay?”

“I think so.” You nodded, smiling. “I think I’m better.”

“Good.” Daryl reached out to gently push your hair away from your face, running his fingers through it, sending butterflies to your belly again. “Now rest.”

“Okay…goodnight, Daryl.” You bit your lip, everything that had happened between Daryl and you, your words, his words, the fact that he wanted to be with you, felt a bit surreal still, but you couldn’t stop smiling.

“Goodnight.” Daryl leaning closer and he kissed your forehead. He went to pull away, but you reached for him, pulling him closer and pecking his lips softly, you couldn’t stop yourself anymore, and your smile grew wider when you saw Daryl looking at you as if he were in awe before he smiled at you bashfully. “I shouldn’t do that in case I still have a bug or whatever and it jumps to you…”

“I don’t care,” Daryl said, looking at you in that way and with that cute smile, and he pecked your lips again. “Good night.” He reached out to brush his fingers through your hair and then he got up and walked out of the room, leaving you to rest, if your giddiness and your fluttering heart allowed you to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…they kissed. Again, believe it or not, I wrote this so long ago, that it was before all this coronavirus pandemic situation and all our social distancing things, in case these feels to you as if reader is not staying away enough from Daryl, this was before we even considered that. So yeah.
> 
> Thank you for reading, if you liked it and have time, please let me know your thoughts in a comment.
> 
> And as always, excuse my english.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, Daryl and reader talked about their relationship and kissed again!

The next morning, your stomach woke you up growling in hunger, which you guessed was a good sign. You got up from the bed, feeling still a bit wobbly and weak, but better, and you began walking with the help of the wall, in case you might feel dizzy. Daryl and Naia weren’t in the bedroom, so you guessed they were up already, and you walked to the staircase, holding to the railing.

“Daryl?” You called.

“In the living room,” said his voice. “There’s something wrong?”

“No, no…I’m just hungry.”

“I’ll get you something.”

“I’d like to get out of bed, I think I’ll join you downstairs…” You still would stay at distance of Naia until Siddiq declared you cured, but you didn’t want to be bedridden any longer.

“Are you sure? Just…just wait there, I’ll help you down.” No sooner had he said it, you saw Daryl walking towards the stairs and walking up to you. “Don’t want you falling down or something.”

“I think I’m good now.” You gave him a shy smile, remembering the events of the night before. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Daryl was chewing his lip as he looked at you, seeming hesitant and shy too, and then he reached to cup your face and leaned to kiss your cheek. You smiled wider at it and pecked his lips before he pulled away, feeling giddy like the first time, and Daryl had that cute smile and look of awe in his face like last night, before he reached to wrap his arm around you. “Come on, careful.” You leaned against him a bit more than necessary, wrapping your arm around him too, and walked down the stairs.

“Mommy!” Naia grinned at you from the carpet in the living room where she was painting, and she got up to go to you.

“Wait, sweetheart, stop and stay there,” you told her, hating to keep her at distance but you would do so until Siddiq came. “I don’t want to make you sick, remember?” You weren’t sure if Naia understood what was going on, but she stopped, though she pouted at you. “If the doctor says I’m good, then I’ll hold you all day as I promised you, okay?”

“Dada holds,” Naia babbled and for some reason, you blushed.

“I’m helping her walk, don’t want your mom falling down and hurting herself, yeah?” Daryl said.

“Besides, I don’t know how he does it, but your dad never gets sick,” you said and Daryl scoffed, but when you looked at him he was smiling to you ever so softly.

Daryl walked you to the sofa and helped you sat down before he went to Naia. “Let’s get your mom some breakfast, yeah?” He said as he picked up Naia and she nodded, holding onto him, though she kept looking at you while they went to the kitchen. They came back with a bowl of oatmeal that you proceeded to devour. “See, I think mom’s better, don’t you think?” Daryl told softly to Naia, who nodded and smiled, and you smiled too.

“I think I’m better.”

You hadn’t finished breakfast when Siddiq came to check on you, and he confirmed that he thought you were healthy again, so you should go back to eat as normal, and hopefully you’d be as good as new that same day or tomorrow.

“Alright,” you said once Siddiq left. “Doctor said I’m good, so you know what that means?” You grinned at Naia, who was sat down on the carpet with Daryl. “It means I’ll hold you all day long. Come here!”

Naia grinned and got up, wobbling towards you, and you reached out for her, picking her up and placing her on your lap, holding her and kissing her face while she giggled. You had missed this. You looked at Daryl and noticed him smiling softly at you both, and you smiled too.

“Come sit with us.” You reached out for him and Daryl got up to take your hand, and you pulled at him to sit down next to you on the sofa without letting go of his hand. “Daryl, you’ve been trapped here for like three days.” You said after a little while. “You can leave and go hunting or something, we’ll see you later at the park, if you want.”

“Wasn’t trapped, I liked it.” Daryl shrugged.

“I liked it too,” you said shyly. “But still, you deserve to take a break after being my nurse these days, you earned it.” You stroked his knuckles with your thumb and you gave him a soft smile. “Besides I told Naia I’d spend all day holding her, so we’re gonna be quite busy.” You laughed softly and a smile tugged at Daryl’s lips at that.

“Are you sure?” He asked and you nodded.

“Yes, go hunt us something before whoever is doing inventory at the pantry gets stressed.” You chuckled. “But be careful.”

“Alright.” Daryl nodded, giving you half a smile. He leaned towards you and kissed Naia’s head, and then he kissed your cheek, seeming a bit insecure. “You still got stew ready in the kitchen so eat it, alright?” He told you and you nodded, smiling. “I’ll see you both later.”

“Naia, I’m going to walk your dad to the door, wait here, okay?” You placed Naia on the sofa and gave her the notebook and crayons. “Say bye to dad, we’ll see him later at the park, okay?”

Naia looked at Daryl and you wondered what she thought of him leaving after having his full attention for almost three days, but then she nodded and smiled. “Bye, dada.”

“I’ll see you later at the park, okay sweetheart?” Daryl smiled at her and Naia nodded, smiling too. “Come on, Dog.”

You walked Daryl to the front door and you reached out to take his hand. “Thank you for taking care of me, really, you were great.”

“Ain’t nothing.” Daryl shrugged, looking down shyly.

Instead of saying anything else, you leaned closer to peck his lips. It was silly, after everything that Daryl and you had gone through, but you felt kind of nervous and a bit insecure doing so, but quite giddy too, as if it were the first time that you both kissed, as if you were a teenager even. Everything was different even if it was the same too, everything was new even if in some way it felt old too. You looked at Daryl, chewing on your lips as they curled into a smile, and the way in which he was looking at you made you wonder if it was the same for him.

“You want to meet me and Naia at the park later or do you want to pick us up?” You asked, trying to control the butterflies.

“I’ll come to pick you up but…” Daryl bit his lip and you felt his fingers twitching against yours, so you knew he was nervous. “Do we tell Naia that we are together? I mean we should, yeah? How?”

You couldn’t help your smile, and you squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Remember when I told you that Naia would just know that you were her father?” You asked and Daryl nodded. “Okay, then trust me in this one. I don’t think we need to tell her anything, just…just let’s let it flow, okay? We’re her parents and she’s still little, I don’t think we have to give her any explanation. It’ll be fine.”

Daryl seemed to think it for a few seconds and then he nodded, giving you that cute half-smile. “Alright.”

“Good, now go, have fun you two,” you reached down to pet Dog’s head. “But be careful.”

“Sure. We’ll see you later.”

*

You had lunch on Daryl’s stew, finishing it all as you felt quite hungry again, which according to Siddiq was a good sign, your appetite was back strong. Daryl came back shortly after Naia woke up from her nap.

“How’re you feeling?” He asked you as soon as you opened the door, and you couldn’t help your smile.

“Better, I ate all your stew and look, I walked to open the door without you carrying my ass,” you said and Daryl snorted. You pointed at a little package that he was carrying. “What’s that?”

“Rabbit, I’ll cook it later,” Daryl said, though then he looked at you shyly and seeming unsure. “That’s if you wanna…”

“Of course, thank you, Daryl.” You grinned at him, reaching out to squeeze his hand. “You’ll stay for dinner, yeah?” You asked and Daryl nodded, seeming to relax a bit as a smile tugged at his lips and you leaned closer and pecked his lips.

“Dada!” Naia rushed towards him, stumbling a bit, and Daryl reached out to pick her up.

“Hey, sweetheart, I thought your mother said she was going to be holding you all day?” He smirked at you.

“I’ve put her down just to open the door for you!” You chuckled.

Daryl kissed Naia’s head and then he passed her to you. “I’m gonna leave this in the kitchen and then we go to the park, you want to?”

“Yes!” Naia grinned.

Soon you three were walking to the park, you still holding Naia, and you noticed Daryl giving you glances as if he were worried you might feel weak or dizzy again. “I’m okay, Daryl.” You assured him. “I’m not sick anymore and I feel better after eating my weight on stew.”

You chuckled and Daryl snorted but smiled, reaching out as if he were to wrap his arm around you, but he stopped, seeming shy, and instead he squeezed your shoulder, caressing your skin ever so softly. You reached out to take his hand and carefully wrapped his arm around your shoulders, looking at him to make sure that it was alright and you weren’t pushing him. Daryl seemed still unsure and hesitant, but then his arm wrapped around you more firmly, holding you to him as you walked.

Daryl leaned closer to kiss the side of your head, and when he went to pull away, Naia reached to tug at him. “Dada, dada, kiss.” She pointed at her head and you snorted as Daryl leaned to kiss her forehead.

“I didn’t wonder if she might mind sharing, maybe I should worry,” you joked and Daryl rolled his eyes but held you a bit closer.

“Mommy,” Naia grinned at you now and pointed at her head again. “Kiss.” Smiling, you kissed her forehead.

Naia seemed content enough, and you three resumed walking to the park. You were the first to arrive that day, but soon Aaron and Gracie came too. “Y/N, it’s nice to see you here again, I’m glad you are okay,” Aaron said.

“Thank you, I feel much better.”

“Daryl was worried and wouldn’t shut up about it yesterday.” Aaron chuckled and you smiled, raising your eyebrows at Daryl, who seemed mortified.

“Ain’t true…” He muttered.

“He’s been the proper nurse,” you couldn’t help but joke along with Aaron. “But seriously, he’s helped me a lot, he’s been great, I don’t know what I’d have done without him.” You wanted Daryl to know that you appreciated him and all that he’d done for you. You looked at him, smiling, and he still seemed shy but he smiled at you. You two seemed to get lost in your own world for a few seconds, looking at each other, and you blushed a bit when you came back to earth and noticed Aaron looking at you both with an amused, small smile.

“Alright…” You turned to look at the kids, a bit flustered. “What do you wanna do today, girls?”

*

Later that day, once at home, you had been playing with Naia while Daryl cooked the rabbit, and you left Naia playing alone to go to the kitchen, walking behind Daryl and wrapping your arms around his back, hugging him and kissing his shoulder. You felt him tensing when he felt you, taken by surprise, but then he relaxed and turned his head to smile at you.

“It’ll be ready soon,” he told you.

“Okay, thanks.” You let go of him so he could flip the meat and roast the other side. It was a welcomed change from the usual stew.

Daryl turned around to face you, but he didn’t look at you and he fidgeted, seeming a bit insecure, and you frowned wondering what was going on and why the sudden change.

“Y/N…” he began. “I know I didn’t tell Aaron that we’re together now, it ain’t I wanna hid it, just…didn’t know how and…dunno…”

You reached out for his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “I know Daryl, it’s okay, it’s not like I told him anything either.” You thought he might suspect it, though. “I didn’t mean that you had to go announcing it or anything.” You knew that Daryl was shy and he probably wouldn’t know how to bring it up, and honestly, you were shy too and you didn’t see yourself announcing to everyone that Daryl and you were together now. “I just mean…just, I don’t want to hide it, nothing else.”

“Don’t wanna hide it either,” Daryl said and you smiled wider.

“That’s enough, there’s no need for us to go around like doing a big announcement or something…” You chuckled, feeling shy just at the thought of it.

“I’ll tell Michonne later,” Daryl told you, squeezing your hand back.

“If you want to, but don’t feel like you have to, really. I told you we’d take it slow between us, we can take that slow too, no need to rush. Alright?” You asked, and Daryl nodded with that cute, small smile. He lifted your hand to his lips and kissed your knuckles, and you couldn’t help your giggle at it. How did he always manage to make you feel like a teen, after everything you both had gone through together?

“Yeah, ain’t no need to go telling everyone anyway…we tell one person and everyone’s gonna hear it anyway, you know how some people here are,” Daryl joked, and you groaned, being an Alexandrians yourself, you knew well how some of your neighbors that had been there since the beginning, were a bit of a gossiper. The idea of Daryl and you being the new gossip around mortified you, but at the same time, it made you happy, especially because Daryl didn’t seem to mind it that much, even if you and him both would be quite shy.

“I don’t see Michonne as the gossip type,” you said.

“Nah, she ain’t…Aaron however, I ain’t so sure,” Daryl joked.

“Then maybe we’re the new gossip right now because I think he suspects,” you giggled.

“He wouldn’t gossip about it, though,” Daryl told you, smiling.

“I know.” You nodded, Aaron was a friend to you and a good friend of Daryl, and he wasn’t like that anyway. “I want to tell my friend Noemi, if that’s okay?” You still didn’t have many friends in Alexandria now, and you wanted to share it with someone.

“Yeah, sure it’s okay. Y/N, I told you, I ain’t hiding it. It wasn’t…it wasn’t right, before, when we were together, keeping it from people like that, acting like there was nothing between you and me when people were around, it wasn’t right to you, I shouldn’t have been like that to you.”

“Daryl, it’s okay…” You were moved by Daryl’s words and you didn’t want to get emotional, besides, it reminded you a bit of that time when you had felt like Daryl didn’t want something real with you, that he didn’t love you as you did, and you didn’t want to think on that.

“It wasn’t okay,” Daryl insisted. “Y/N just…it wasn’t that I was embarrassed by it or nothing, or because of you, nothing like that, and I need you to know it.” Daryl was shy, especially talking about feelings, you knew, and yet as he spoke now he kept looking at you, and you couldn’t help how emotional you felt. “Just…never was my thing, relationships…and…just…dunno, but…”

You cut his ramble by leaning closer and kissing his lips. You thought you understood what Daryl meant, he didn’t need to struggle for words anymore, he regretted how things had gone between you two, how he’d handled your relationship, you knew how he regretted having hurt you, and you hoped he knew you regretted how you’d hurt him too by taking Naia away. You wanted to move on from that and you knew he did too. He hadn’t meant to hurt you, you knew, and you wished things between you two had been different, but you knew what Daryl meant, what he was trying to say, and you both had a second chance now anyway.

Daryl made a sound of surprise at your sudden kiss, but he kissed you back, placing his hands on your waist to hold you to him and you wrapped your arms around his neck. You were a bit short of breath when you finally pulled away, feeling the same butterflies in your belly than in your first kiss with him years ago, and you smiled shyly, biting your lip as you blushed, and Daryl had blushed too, that cute, shy smile on his face.

“I love you,” you blurted out, couldn’t help yourself. “I know I said we’d take it slow, but I needed to say it, I love you.”

Daryl smiled wider, and then he kissed your lips again. “I love you too, I did before and I do now, even if I know I ain’t good at showing it.”

“It seems you have become pretty good at it lately,” you said, giggling shyly, feeling as if your heart might burst out of your chest. You loved him now and you had loved him before, and you didn’t think you had stopped loving him even if you had tried to do so, even if your heart had been broken, even if you had been mad and sad, you had never been able to stop your heart from longing for Daryl, you had never been able to kill the roots of your love for him.

Daryl didn’t say anything, just smiled bashfully at you and leaned to kiss your forehead before he turned his attention back to the meat he was cooking.

“Dinner’s ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…we’re almost at the end! Just a chapter to go. Thanks to you all who haven’t given up on the story, your support means the world! If you enjoyed this chapter and you have time, please let me know your thoughts.
> 
> As always, excuse my english, is not my first language


	17. Chapter 17

As you had said, Daryl and you took things slow, and you thought it was right to do so, better for both of you. At least you were enjoying the pace, and you hoped Daryl too. There was some familiarity between you two, more than some, after all you both had had a relationship already, even if years ago, and you both had a kid together and had been co-parenting her for more than a year now, expending more and more time together…and yet, everything was new and different at the same time, exciting, good, even if there was awkwardness and shyness too, even if you worried sometimes that this would end badly again, but you could see Daryl trying his best to make it work, even if he didn’t seem confident on how, but he was finding his footing, and you did the same, and at the end of the day, you were happy and content, your feelings for Daryl growing more than you could have thought possible, and you thought it was the same for him, you hoped so. He did seem happy, and you liked that.

Your routine pretty much was the same, not much had changed, with things moving as slow as you both felt like. You worked at the orchard until lunchtime while Daryl was outside hunting, then you went home and had lunch with Naia, until Daryl and Dog were back to pick you both up around the time Naia woke up, and then you all went to the park until it was time to go back home and have dinner. Same as always, but now there were some little changes, some looks between Daryl and you, some smiles…little touches when you were outside the house that grew more confident when you were inside, holding hands, casual kisses sometimes, and not so casual…Even the smallest of touches had your heart speeding up, giving you the butterflies, and put a silly smile on your face, and that was almost enough to make you stop worrying about things going wrong.

Little more than two weeks after Daryl and you decided to try and be together as a couple again, you both were at the kitchen one evening after having dinner, washing the dishes while Naia played in the living-room with Dog. Once you finished, Daryl gave you a smile and a peck to your cheek, and turned to leave towards the living room, but you reached out to hold his hand.

Daryl looked at you as if wondering what you wanted, but before he could say anything, you pulled at him to bring him closer, and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around you. You were less and less hesitant around him, and though you knew it wasn’t that easy for Daryl to initiate physical affection, he did it more and more too. He placed his hand at the back of your head, tangling his fingers on your hair as you snuggled to him, and you smiled, holding him to you for a moment, before pulling back to smile at him. Daryl smiled too, and he ran his fingers through your hair softly. Leaning closer again, you kissed his lips before pulling back and letting go of him, holding his hand and walking to the living room.

You both played with Naia and her construction blocks for a little while, until it was time to sleep. “Okay, sweetheart, bedtime,” you told Naia, who then held onto Daryl to get up and walked towards the table, taking the book that was on it.

“Read book,” she said, wiggling it.

“Sure, darling, but I was thinking…” You chewed on your lip and looked at Daryl. “Would you like to stay this night with us? We can read the book the three together, if you want to.”

Daryl blinked at you but he nodded. “Sure, sure, if you want to.”

“Only if you are free and only if you want to…”

“I want to.”

“Then let’s stop asking each other and let’s read something.” You couldn’t help but chuckle at the awkwardness that Daryl and you still had going on sometimes, and Daryl snorted and nodded. “What do you think, sweetheart, you want dad to stay with us this night and read us something?” You asked and Naia nodded and grinned, giving the book to Daryl.

“Alright, darling.” Daryl picked the book, smiling. “Let’s get you into bed and read something.”

Once upstairs, Daryl seemed unsure, looking from you to Naia’s bedroom where he’d stayed the last time he’d slept at your house, when you were sick. You reached out to hold his hand shyly. “Maybe we could all three stay in my bed for the night?”

“Are you sure?” Daryl asked, and you hoped it didn’t feel like you were pushing him.

“Only if you want to, and it’s okay if you don’t feel like it, it really is, don’t feel like you have to.”

“No, no, I want to,” Daryl assured you, but it was the smile that tugged at his lips what convinced you that he was genuine and not agreeing just because he might not want to upset you.

“Okay, okay, good.” You smiled, feeling butterflies in your belly again as if Daryl and you had never slept by each other before.

You enjoyed it immensely, to lie down with Naia while Daryl sat down against the headboard at her other side, reading to you both, and Dog lied down at your feet. Once he finished the story, Daryl lied down next to Naia, who was snuggled to you, and he smiled when Naia reached out a hand to hold his finger, smiling sleepily.

“Good night,” you said quietly, smiling at them, feeling like your heart might burst out of your chest in love, and judging by Daryl’s face, you thought you weren’t the only one feeling like that.

“Good night.” Naia babbled back, still smiling as she closed her eyes.

“Night,” Daryl said quietly, carefully placing his arm over Naia’s and resting his hand on your shoulder, stroking your skin as he smiled softly to you, making you feel all the butterflies again. You placed your hand on top of his before reaching out to turn off the light.

When you woke up the next morning, the sun was starting to rise, dimly illuminating the room. Naia was sprawled on the bed between you and Daryl, stretched out as long and wide as she was, even if that wasn’t much, looking like little starfish, one leg over you and the opposite arm over Daryl, holding to his shirt, and you couldn’t help your snort and that overwhelming feeling of deep love.

Daryl had always been an early riser, you knew, up before the sun, but he was still asleep, and you guessed he needed the sleep, you knew he tended to overwork himself and not rest enough. You wondered if he had slept that night as peaceful and deeply as you had done, more than in a long, long while, and that was the reason why he was still asleep. You hoped so.

Dog was awake too, and he looked at you and wiggled his tail when he saw you looking at him, but stayed still as if not to disturb Naia and Daryl. Soon, though, Naia was stirring, and she opened her eyes and looked at you.

“Mommy,” she said, smiling.

“Good morning, darling,” you told her quietly.

“Daddy,” Naia said as he turned to look at Daryl, and before you could tell her to let dad sleep, he stirred awake, you didn’t know if at hearing Naia calling for him or feeling her moving.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he murmured as he blinked his eyes open.

“Good morning,” Naia babbled, grinning and Daryl smiled to her, reaching out to stroke her hair and leaning to kiss her forehead.

“Yeah, good morning,” he told her before smiling at you, reaching to stroke your cheek, and you placed your hand on top of his, lacing your fingers.

“Did you sleep well?” You asked and Daryl nodded.

“Yeah.” He nodded, smiling to you in that way that gave you all the feelings before looking at the window and the sun outside, frowning. “I should be hunting.”

“Not before breakfast, you’re not going without eating something first,” you said, letting go of his hand and sitting up.

“Alright.” Daryl smirked, nodding, and then grunted when Dog jumped on him and went to lick his face, trying to dodge him while Naia giggled, seeming absolutely amused, and then she jumped on Daryl too.

You snorted, looking at them and feeling your heart full of so much love again. “You three have fun, I’m gonna cook some breakfast.”

*

Two months had passed since that first night that Daryl slept in your bed, and by now Daryl spent more nights in your place that he did at Michonne’s, and you loved it every time you got to sleep next to him.

He had meant it when he’d said that he wanted to be with you and not hide it, to have a relationship, all of it, and he had proved it. It hadn’t taken long for all Alexandria to know, and although you knew he was shy, he showed you affection on his way no matter who was around, little touches growing more and more confident each day.

Today, you both had kept your usual routine and had gone with Naia to the park, came back home, and had dinner. Naia hadn’t seemed tired at all after dinner, and she’d spent a good while playing tug with Dog, and then playing with her blocks with Daryl and you, until finally she seemed sleepy and when Daryl asked her if she wanted to go to bed and have him read to her, she said yes, the same answer that Daryl gave you when you asked him to stay the night.

Naia drifted off to sleep while Daryl read you both a story, curled up next to you, with Dog lying down at the end of the bed. Daryl was sat down next to you and he smiled, leaving the book on the nightstand table when he saw that Naia was asleep. You turned your head to look at him, smiling when he pecked your lips before shifting to lie down next to you, wrapping his arm around you and reaching out to place his hand over Naia too. You let out a content sigh, snuggling to him, and he held you tighter, your back pressed against his chest.

You watched as Daryl stroked Naia’s hair ever so gently, and then turned onto your back, carefully so you wouldn’t wake her up, and smiled to Daryl, reaching out to cup his face, running your thumb over his cheekbone.

“Enjoy it while you can, she’s getting so big soon she will want to be on her own bed instead of cuddling here,” you half teased, though you knew the day will come.

“I will.” Daryl smiled softly at you, leaning to kiss your lips.

“I was thinking…” You chewed your lip, a bit nervous about what you were about to say, but you had thought about it for days now. “Maybe, if you want…maybe you could move here with us. That way you wouldn’t miss a moment with her…and we spend most of the day together anyway…so, maybe…” You looked at Daryl, unsure, you didn’t want to push him or force anything into him, and he seemed thoughtful.

“Are you sure?”

“I am…I’d really like it,” you nodded, running your hand through Daryl’s hair. “But only if you want to, and don’t say yes just because I do. It’s okay if you want to wait, we don’t have to rush anything, I still mean what I said of taking things slow. It’s just an idea, something to think about.”

“I don’t need to think, I’d like it too,” Daryl said quietly.

“Really? Don’t say it just because you don’t want to upset me, I won’t.” You tried to assure it.

“I ain’t, I want to move here with you and Naia, if you’ll have me,” Daryl smiled softly.

“I’m the one asking.” You couldn’t help your own smile and Daryl pecked your lips softly. “Judith and RJ will miss you, though.” You knew how much Daryl loved his niece and nephew.

“I’ll go see her and RJ every day, and we see them every day at the park. I don’t like Michonne having to be alone, but I gotta be here with Naia and you,” Daryl said, placing his arm around you again and holding you while you turned onto your side, your back to him, smiling as you both curled up together.

“Michonne’s strong,” you whispered. “But I too wish that she didn’t have to be alone.”

“Yeah…I wish…I wish that…” Daryl trailed off without finishing the sentence, but you knew what he wished, that Rick was there. You did too. Michonne seemed to be slowly finding peace, and so did Daryl, but you knew both their hearts were broken about Rick in a way that couldn’t really be mended. You guessed that all you all could do was to be there for them, and that’s what you tried to do.

You took Daryl’s hand and kissed his knuckles, and then you felt him pressing a kiss to your shoulder before holding you a little bit tighter and resting his hand on top of Naia, slept at your other side.

“It’ll be okay, all Alexandria is there for Michonne, and she still got you no matter where you live, awesome uncle Daryl,” you whispered.

“Stop it,” Daryl said as he nuzzled into you, and you smiled.

“Awesome father too,” you murmured. “Now, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

*

You woke up in what had been once your bed in Oceanside, in the cottage where you had lived. You had gone with Daryl, Michonne, and the kids to spend a couple of days at the beach. You were alone on the bed but you could hear the voice of Daryl talking with Naia. You got up and out of the room, and you found them sitting down at the kitchen table working on something.

“Goodmorning,” you greeted. “What are you doing?”

“Mommy!” Naia greeted and Daryl smiled at you. Naia looked at Daryl and he nodded, taking what they had been working on and giving it to her. It was a cord with some pretty shells on it, turned into a necklace similar to the one Naia wore. Naia handed it to you, still grinning. “Look!”

“We made it for you,” Daryl said.

“It’s so pretty, I love it!” You said and you couldn’t help your emotion as you took the necklace, putting it on. “Thank you both so much, I love it, and I love you both.”

“Love you,” Naia babbled, grinning happily, and you leaned to first kiss her forehead and then Daryl’s lips.

“We love you too,” he said, looking at you with a soft smile. “I’ll get you some breakfast.”

*

A couple of months after Daryl moved in with Naia and you, you both were in the kitchen, baking a cake for Naia’s third birthday. Carol wouldn’t arrive until later that day, and so it was up to you and Daryl to bake the cake and not mess it up, following the instructions that Carol had given you both.”

“Alright, I think that’s it, all mixed and stirred, now we only have to bake it…” You muttered, frowning at your notes before looking at Daryl, catching him with the mixing spoon in his mouth. “Daryl! Stop eating the dough!”

“You gotta taste it before you bake it, don’t you?” He smirked, taking another bite of the dough, and you snorted, slapping his hand as he chuckled, and taking the spoon.

“I take it’s good?”

“Yeah, pretty good.” Daryl nodded and you couldn’t help your smile.

“Who would have said that Daryl Dixon had a sweet tooth,” you teased and Daryl smirked again, rolling his eyes.

You stepped closer and wrapped your arms around him, smiling when Daryl did the same to hold you close, and you kissed his lips. “You taste like chocolate, and I’m not complaining,” you said, feeling Daryl chuckling against your lips before kissing you again.

While you both waited for the cake to bake, you went to the living room, where Naia was playing with Dog and some new toys that Daryl had made them, you had left the gift crafting to Daryl that year, and he’d very much succeeded. Once it was time, you went to check on the cake, Daryl following you with Naia on his arms.

“It looks good, right?” You asked, a bit nervous.

“It looks perfect,” Daryl said, and you gave him a grateful smile. “Right, sweetheart? Does it look yummy?”

“Yes!” Naia said, grinning.

“Alright then, final touches…” You took a spoonful of the chocolate you had melted and poured it over the cake carefully, and you kept going until you covered all the cake. “Now we only have to let it settle and harden, and it’ll be ready…or that’s what Carol says.” You took the chocolate covered spoon, dipping it in the chocolate that was left, and smirked, looking at Daryl, and you passed him the spoon. “Here, for your sweet tooth,” you teased, and Daryl rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Daddy! Me!” Naia said, reaching to grab the spoon and tugging at it to lick the chocolate.

“Yeah, you ain’t gonna share?” Daryl asked her and Naia seemed to think it but then she smiled and nodded.

“I’ll leave you two to fight for it,” you chuckled and went to see if you had everything else ready for the birthday.

Once you were joined by Daryl and Naia again, you snorted seeing your kid’s mouth and face smeared with chocolate, and Daryl’s didn’t look that much better. “Maybe you both should check the mirror and clean up before we leave.”

The birthday went as well as you could have hoped for, the kids had fun, the adults too, and Carol said you had done a good job with the cake. Naia seemed to absolutely enjoy her day, and that was all you and Daryl wanted.

You leaned against Daryl’s side as you watched the kids playing, letting out a content sigh as you rested your head on his shoulder, and you smiled when Daryl wrapped his arm around you and kissed the side of your head. He wasn’t shy about showing you affection anymore, or so it seemed, there he was now, holding you to him and kissing you in the middle of the park with everyone else around. You smiled at him, happy as you could be, and he held you a bit tighter, smiling at you before looking at Naia playing.

Later that day, after a very successful birthday, you were at home, sat down on the sofa, while Naia was on the carpet, painting. Daryl was watching her drawing, but then he looked at you, smiled, and went to sit down next to you.

“Come here,” he told you, reaching out his arm for you.

“It was a good birthday, yeah?” You said quietly, snuggling to him with a content sigh.

“Yeah, it was great,” Daryl whispered back. “And the cake was great too.” He kissed the top of your head and you smiled.

“Glad to know it.” You shifted onto his arms so you could kiss his lips before pulling back and looking at Naia. “Sweetheart, it’s time to sleep once you finish your painting, okay?” Naia nodded, engrossed with her notebook, and you looked at Daryl again. “You better choose what story are you reading us both tonight.”

He chuckled, nodding before getting up, going to the table where you kept Naia’s books, and she smiled when she saw him doing so, already babbling her idea for tonight’s book.

*

“I swear, every winter is colder than the one before,” you said, wrapping your coat tighter around you as you walked towards where Naia and Daryl were playing with the snow that had fallen over Alexandria that night, together with Gracie, RJ and Judith, and so Aaron and Michonne, and you friend Noemi with her own kid, though he was a bit younger than the others, and on her mother’s arms while they watched the others slightly away.

“It ain’t that cold.” Daryl went to you and wrapped his arms around you from behind, holding you to him and kissing your cheek.

“Daddy!” Naia called for him, throwing a little snowball in your direction, and you yelped at the cold, though Daryl shifted you both in time to not be fully caught by it.

“Daryl Dixon, are you…are you hugging me or are you actually using me as a human shield?” You asked as you realized that you had walked into a snowball fight, Gracie yelping and getting covered in snow by Judith as you spoke, while Dog ran from one person to another, barking and trying to catch some of the snowballs that were being thrown.

“Both?” Daryl smiled and you snorted, pushing him away from you and towards Naia, who was getting another snowball ready.

“Get him, sweetheart!” Your laugh turned into a yelp when you felt the cold snow exploding in your back, and you turned around, finding Michonne chuckling. “Seriously?!” She was getting another ball ready and you went to do the same, but before you could get anything done, Daryl retaliated on you, and you yelped again as more snow hit you. “Come on!” You complained, trying again to get a ball ready before anyone else got a chance to throw you one, and laughing when you saw Daryl running away from you as RJ threw him little snowballs. “Thank you, RJ!”

You got your snowball ready and you looked around, looking for a target before throwing it at Aaron, who was distracted trying to dodge a snowball that Judith had thrown him and throwing one back.

“Daddy!” Gracie warned, laughing as she threw you a ball, but yours hit Aaron too, and you clumsily ran away from his retaliation, trying not to slip and fall down, which would make you an easier target.

Daryl’s hair was covered in snow as he let Naia, who seemed to find it truly amusing, pelt him with snow, and despite being covered in snow, Daryl was grinning in such a way that you felt like going and kissing him if it weren’t because you knew you’d be someone’s target getting distracted by that. You went to them, throwing a snowball at Daryl, which just made Naia giggle more.

“You two are mean,” Daryl complained, grinning to you, and you couldn’t help yourself, you grinned back, getting closer to kiss his lips, you didn’t care if it made you an easy target, which Naia took advantage of, giggling as she threw you a snowball.

“Thought we were in the same team…”

*

The day was spent on playing on the snow, and you helped to make a big snowman, and you were impressed at how great it looked, you wished you could keep him forever or at least take a picture.

Once at home, since you couldn’t take a photo of the snowman, you had asked Naia to paint it, knowing that she would love it, and so she was now engrossed on it, lying down on the carpet with Dog, in front of the small fireplace that your house had, sipping the warm milk that you had given her while she painted.

You took your own mug of hot milk and went to sit down on the sofa where Daryl waited for you, and he placed a blanket over you before wrapping his arm around you. You kissed his cheek and gave him the mug with milk, and you both passed it back and forth until it was empty. You leaned to leave the mug on the table and then snuggled to Daryl, lifting your feet onto the sofa, letting out a content sigh when Daryl held you to him, kissing the top of your head.

The life that you had now was still hard to believe sometimes, and a day like today, playing on the snow with your family, safe and happy, reminded you of it and made you feel lucky and grateful. You had a family with Daryl, he loved you, you both had a sweet daughter that was perfect, and you even had a dog. You couldn’t ask for more.

No matter the struggles you had gone through to get where you were now, it’d been worthy.

You looked at Daryl, smiling softly and he smiled at you too, leaning to kiss your lips and then holding you to him a bit tighter as you both watched your daughter and Dog, and those days in which your heart was full of sorrow seemed so far now, feeling nothing but love, happiness, and gratefulness at what you and Daryl shared, the family and the bond that you both had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, this is the end! Fluffy and Happy as I like them. I hope you did too. I know this fic was not everyone’s cup of tea, so thank you so much to all of you who didn’t give up on it and still read it, for keeping me going with your support. Thank you!!
> 
> If you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know your thoughts if you have time. Your comments and kudos mean the world!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of my new long series! I know, not baby yet, but first I had to get the girl pregnant, haha.
> 
> If you liked this and have a moment, please let me know your thoughts in a comment. Your comments and kudos inspire me to keep going when Iike giving up!
> 
> As always, excuse my english, is not my first language.


End file.
